The Hero's Downfall
by DrunkenFishDip
Summary: Payton and her friends aren't really big fans of celebrities, or countries but suddenly, when dragged into the fame world, they find themselves liking them more than they should, but fate hands these girls a card they never wanted and soon all counties are thinking the same thing. How is a new country born?
1. Chapter 1

The world I live on is awful, the world runs by electronics and the media, people base their lives around the media and what's in it, now a days I feel like I'm the only one who isn't manipulated by these famous fools in every article of my newspaper.

The world focuses on the countries, of course I know their names but it's not because I follow their lives like a little stalker, it's because I know my bloody Geography.

I flicked through my daily newspaper reading only the titles and revealing the same as always.

"_Get the latest in the dating world as France reveals all.'' "Italy's back. Out of the hospital and into the frying pan as he reveals his new Pasta recipe." "Scandal! Sea land is planning to take over us all!"_

I snarled in irritation before throwing the newspaper to the floor, I don't really see why I even read that stupid paper anymore.

I stood to my feet, letting my fluffy red and black dress fall to my knees and my long brown hair to slip off my shoulders and brush down my back as I moved across the room and grabbed my router from its place.

I stared at it in confusion as my eyes scanned to today's date and looked at my new hours for work. Even though I hate the newspaper I read there is the slight problem that I actually work for the newspaper and have to write a lot of articles like the ones I read earlier.

But I have it much worse then what you think, after my recent promotion I now have to do interviews rather than writing my usual comedy strips which everyone I knew loved, rather than spending most of my day at work with a smile on my face, from now on I have to repeat the same question. ''The public want to know, what are you looking for in a relationship because the world is stupid enough to believe they could one day meet their celebrity idol and then everything will end with a marriage, baby and bloody UNICORNS!"

Of course, I'm not allowed to say all of that.

My work timetable told me I was at work at 1pm today and sadly it was nearing 12pm so I would have to start changing and leaving soon.

Thankfully, work is only a 15 minute drive from here. So I probably won't leave till half 12.

Either way I got up and headed out the room, grabbing my charging phone from the kitchen then ran up the stairs full speed. I threw my phone down on my bed as I stripped my favourite football t-shirt over my head and threw it on the bed, as hypocritical as it is there is one thing the media show that I love and that's football, I will forever support England 'till I die.

Anyway, I grabbed my work blouse and threw it over my head as I wiggled out my pretty little summer dress whilst all at the same time grabbing my work trousers and attempting to pull them up my legs, whilst still kicking the dress off and getting my top on.

When that was done I grabbed my tie and concentrated at doing it properly, tying it tightly around my neck before grabbing my blazer with the newspapers logo on the side.

'Done already.' I sighed. 'Quickly dressing for work, what the hell for?'

I grabbed my phone and placed it in my pocket before walking over to the mirror and adjusting my hair, slapping some cheap lipstick over my lips and foundation all over my face.

Finally satisfied I walked back down the stairs and plonked down onto the sofa in annoyance, grabbing the stupid newspaper again and read the stupid articles anyway.

My watch read 12:29 so I jumped to my feet happily, flinging the now-read newspaper towards the bin before jumping to my hallway with strange eagerness, I sunk my feet into my heeled shoes and grabbed my car keys from the side. I stepped out the door, the unnatural sun hitting my skin hard. I hissed in shock, I wasn't used to sunshine. Great Britain rarely had blazing heat which we've been having lately so I was slightly confused and annoyed

Yes, I live in Great Britain, I live down towards the bottom of England, Portsmouth to be exact, it's a nice place, not very crowded, not very ugly or job unfriendly.

The only thing was the weather and the people.

Suddenly, shocking me even more my phone vibrated causing me to shriek and jump up in shock, clutching at my leg trying to grab my phone. Once it was out I breathed a breath of relief and looked at the caller I.D.

It was my boss.

I groaned as I pressed accept and held it to my ear.

'Good afternoon, Mr Shanks.' I pretended to sound happy.

'Miss Chatsworth. Great to catch you before you arrived.' My boss laughed.

'Why?' I asked.

'I have your first interview, but I'm not sure if you're ready for it kid, it's a big one.' He gulped.

I rolled my eyes. 'Sir, I'm the most qualified one for any interview in the entire office. I think I'm more ready than anyone.'

He gulped. 'Ok, kid.'

'Don't call me kid.' I muttered, my pretend good mood disintegrating instantly. 'I'm 19, not 4.'

He chuckled. 'Sorry, love. Well… It's our first big celebrity interview.'

'Easy.' I growled. 'I have amazing people skills, note my sarcasm.'

'You don't have to do it.' Mr Shanks muttered. 'I could get Mandy and she-'

'No!' I growled. 'I can do it and I will do it so well you'll want to give me yet another promotion in the next month or two.'

He chuckled. 'Alright, it's England.'

'Wow.' I muttered, actually surprised. 'A country? How'd you bag that?'

'A maid of his owed me a favour, I told her just to mention my name, company and whereabouts.' He snickered.

'Sneaky sir.' I laughed. 'Well done, where is this interview taking place then?'

'Your house.' He gulped.

'Excuse me?'

'I gave him your address.'

'MR SHANKS I SHOULD KILL YOU!' I burst. 'THAT'S MY HOUSE AND YOU'VE GIVEN IT TO A KNOWN SEX PREDATOR!'

'Not to toot any trumpets love but I'm not sure if a sex predators going to make his interviewer his so called ''prey'' Miss Chatsworth.'

'HE HAD A NAKED WAITER SERVICE!' I screamed. 'HE'LL DO ANYTHING.'

'Miss Chatsworth, just be thankful it's not France.'

My eyes bulged. 'You're right, fine, is there any topics you want me to focus on when asking questions?'

'Ask about what he thinks about Sea land apparently taking over.' He chuckled. 'I bet you get some funny responses to that. Aren't you excited for this one, kid?'

'I'm not a kid! And I'm not that bothered to be honest, you know I don't care for celebrities or even countries. A bunch of annoying attention seeking pricks if I'm honest.'

Mr Shanks laughed. 'Don't say that in the interview, so just wait at home till the door knocks, good luck.'

I rolled my eyes and turned from my car and walked straight back into the house.

I threw the keys down on the side and snarled, slamming the door behind me then threw my phone towards the couch, it hit the pillow hard then tumbled down the couch onto the floor with a quiet thud.

I removed my blazer and hung it on my coat hanger before sitting down in my living room on the couch, grabbing my empty notebook and pen where I always left it in case a story idea came to mind.

I turned to the first page and wrote the following; Interview with England, questions focus on the recent uproar about Sea lands threats.

I placed the book down again after and started heading towards my kitchen since I was staying in now, I didn't think I was so was going to grab something to eat at work, I reached into the fridge and pulled out something which I would think England would enjoy also when he arrived, I pulled out the scones I made with my grandmother a few days ago and rested them on the side as I grabbed a sausage roll, instantly taking a large bite.

'Hmudhg.' I mumbled through my full mouth of food, meaning to say ''yummy.''

A few minutes (and sausage rolls) later, I stood to my feet and placed the cold scones in my microwave, not actually knowing when England would arrive but hoping it would be in a few minutes.

I boiled the kettles and settled out my cup and guest cup before throwing the usual milk, sugar and tea bag into the bottom of the cup and waiting for the kettle to beep signalling it finishing.

And as if sensing this, the door was knocked and I knew instantly that England was on my property.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran to the door as fast as I could and flung it open not even bothering to think that maybe I had sausage roll crumbs on me.

'Good afternoon.' A very British voice broke through my train of thought and I instantly smiled.

'Hello.' I smiled. 'My name's Miss Chatsworth, nice to meet you.'

'A formal greeting?' I finally focused on the young looking man ahead of me. 'I like you already.'

The one known as England had messy, short blond hair and green eyes. He seemed rather slender and clinging to his body was a green military uniform and on top of that his eyebrows were very thick and prominent

'Come in.' I smiled and let the 20 year old looking man walk in. 'Just settle yourself in the living room there I have tea and scones if you wish.'

He turned to me in shock but his face was a picture of happiness. 'That would be brilliant.'

I smiled politely. 'Alright then, I won't be a minute.'

I turned around and headed back towards the kitchen, honestly I was a little confused at how I had been nothing but polite to this guy when I know soon he'll be the complete opposite back, I'm not sure, maybe it's just hope that this guy might be one of those one in a million celebrities who isn't a complete tool.

I don't know why, but that sounds unlikely.

I quickly poured the hot water into the cups and stirred with a little spoon fast letting the teabag soak into the water and then I ran to the microwave and pulled out the warm scones, settling them on the side to cool for a moment.

I took the teabags and threw them in the bin, stirred the cups of tea one last time before carrying the two cups as well as the plate into the living room and placing them gently on my coffee table.

'Help yourself to the scones.' I smiled. 'There's plenty for 5 people.'

The young man reached forward and took a scone from the plate, instantly pulling it to his lips and taking a large bite, almost instantly his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped, revealing his mouth of food.

'Are you alright?' I gulped hiding my slight disgust.

He must have realised what he was doing and immediately slammed his mouth shut and quickly chewed on the large chunk of scone before slowly swallowing.

'My,' He exhaled when he swallowed. 'That _was_ an experience.'

I snarled. 'Why? Just because I'm not a qualified chef who can make you delicious food with expensive ingredients doesn't mean that mine is automatically disgusting, you celebrities you're all the damn same!'

He gasped and suddenly held his hands up in protest. 'No! Wait! It wasn't that!'

I growled. 'Then what was it?'

'These are the best scones I have ever tasted.' He chuckled. 'I was in so much shock not even those ''qualified chefs'' who make me delicious food with expensive ingredients have ever made something this good.'

I frowned. 'Oh? Well… Thank you. Sorry for out bursting.'

He smiled kindly. 'That's very kind of you to apologise when it was entirely my fault.'

'Why?' I mumbled. 'Did you force my mouth to say those things?'

England gulped and I knew he felt awkward now with me and probably won't be as open with me in the interview ahead of us, crap, if I mess this up Mr Shanks with fire me.

I dropped my head and sighed. 'I'm really sorry, I am being extremely rude to you, It's been a long week, actually it's been a long year if I'm honest.'

'I doubt you want to talk about it.' England muttered.

'You're doubts would be correct.' I smiled weakly. 'Please drink the tea, eat the scones and we'll begin this interview differently.'

Automatically, Britain reached forward and picked up his cup, lifting it to his lips and taking a long sip of the red hot liquid.

'My name is Payton Chatsworth.' I smiled. 'I will be your interviewer today, if there is any topic you would like to disregard for the day please say so.'

Britain pulled the cup away and rested it again on the table again. 'My name is Arthur Kirkland aka Britain. It's lovely to meet you Payton, I must ask of you though, if we could try and avoid the topic "What I like most in a girl" honestly, the amount of times I have to answer that question is just phenomenal and annoying.'

I grinned. 'Good, I hate asking the question. So your name is Arthur Kirkland then?'

'Yes.'

'You seem like a kind man.' I lifted my notebook from the side table and pen then pressed my glasses higher up my nose. 'Tell me, does everyone think this?'

Arthur frowned. 'I'm unsure, I've tried to be kind all my life but with some I don't think I've cracked it yet.'

'Anyone specifically?' I asked, scribbling down what he said.

'Francis.' He muttered. 'France if you were unsure, actually, now that I think about, I don't tend to get on with many countries at all.'

'Oh.' I muttered. 'Any particular reason why?'

'I guess because they're all a bunch of wankers really.' He shrugged.

My eyes snapped up at him as I stared at him, strangely his face was serious and I couldn't help but burst out laughing hysterically.

'I might just edit that out to save some arguments.' I wiped away a tear as I scribbled out the last sentence.

Arthur smiled weakly. 'It's fine, the countries hate me as well… I think the only country I have never fought with was Canada… But then again, I've never even spoken to Canada unless confusing him with America.'

'That's a bad thing I presume.'

'Not really.' He shrugged. 'No one even remembers Canada, everyone forgets he's there during the meetings and he never makes himself known so he's always so silent all the time.'

I nodded. 'What about the others? Tell me about your relationship with France.'

'Relationship?' Arthur snorted. 'He's a fool. A stupid, arrogant, perverted FOOL!'

I smirked. 'So you hate his guts?'

'He's too arrogant for me, it's just that he loves himself to much.'

'That's understandable to think, he is a bit of a jerk.' I chuckled.

'You've met him?' Arthur mumbled.

I shook my head. 'I've met one country, sadly that country wasn't France it was Russia.'

'Oh dear.' Arthur mumbled. 'I feel sorry for you.'

'I feel sorry for my friend, I set her up with him and she almost got killed by his psycho sister.' I whimpered. 'My friend, Charlotte her name was, was heartbroken, she really fell for him, one time she had a pregnancy scare and his sister really hurt her in anger, and Charlotte wasn't even pregnant in the first place, it was just a scare.'

'Russia does have some freaky sisters.' Arthur mumbled. 'Ukraine is alright actually, she has massive breasts though.'

I chuckled. 'It wasn't that one who hurt Charlotte. Bella… Belarus… I think.'

'So you said she had a pregnancy scare, did her and Ivan converse?'

I nodded. 'I met Russia when we were on a university school trip thing over there, I met him and introduced Charlotte, she couldn't stop staring at him it was so funny, then one day she said "I love Ivan, I want to marry him!'' but then when she had the pregnancy scare he told her to leave him alone and never see her again, he called her a whole range of names.'

'Well he has every right to.' Arthur mumbled. 'Ivan is infertile. Most of us countries are infertile.'

'Including you?' I asked.

He nodded. 'It's something that comes free with the job, we can't have children it's impossible.'

'I know the feeling,' I mumbled. 'It's sucks.'

'We don't mind, given who we all are we just have loads of little brothers and sisters we brought up for many years, and let me guess, you're infertile too?'

'When I was younger my mother and I were walking home when she was mugged, I think I was like 8 at the time but they killed my mother and stabbed me the knife went through my left ovary the doctors managed to attend in time but my right ovary was already messed up anyway so I can't produce eggs therefore no baby.' I whimpered.

'I'm so sorry, I know it's like instinct for woman to want children, it's instinct for every animal.'

I nodded. 'But then again, I've always known I couldn't have children so I've never got my hopes up for a day where I hold a baby in my hands. Anyway, I'm so sorry! This is really depressing and I shouldn't share my personal life as this is all about you!'

'No!' Arthur smiled kindly. 'I like this! It's so much better than every other interview I've done, it feels more relaxed, like an actual conversation rather than be squeezed like a freaking lemon in other interviews.'

I grinned. 'Well I'm glad, this is actually my first interview I've ever done, I'm pretty glad I haven't messed it up so far, I thought that you were going to annoy me so I was going to kick your arse then get fired… So far so good!'

Arthur chuckled. 'I'm going to go out on a whim here and say ''You're not a big fan of countries are you?''

I shrugged. 'I hate the ones that practically lap up the media, and I hate the media for making bigger deals out of stuff than it is… For example, what do you think of the story about Sea land apparently going to take over us all?'

'His current population is 4 and he can barely keep his ship afloat I highly doubt that he could take over if he wanted to.' Arthur grumbled.

'Exactly.' I snorted. 'I hate stuff like that, plus Russia/Ivan was the only country I've ever met and he kicked Charlotte out of his life the moment she needed him most, it was just luck that she wasn't actually pregnant.'

'Babies. They make things complicated.' Arthur eyes suddenly went starry as if he was having a flashback.

I chose better that to interfere with that moment.

A few moments of silence went by when finally I got the courage to speak to him once again.

'You seem nice, I was expecting you to be a proper wanker.' I grinned. 'Or at the least a git.'

'I'm Britain.' He laughed. 'Every countries' a wanker except for me!'

I snickered. 'So… I don't really need to ask you about what you think of Sea lands uprising, as that's what my boss asked me to focus on…'

'Just say that I think it's a load of rubbish, I know sea land personally, he doesn't want to up rise he wants other countries to see him as a country as none of us do as I said, his population is 4.'

I nodded. 'Thanks, Britain, so how long are you here for, in Portsmouth I mean?'

'He's leaving now.' A voice suddenly laughed and suddenly, all the windows crashed and glass scattered onto the floor, only seconds later arms wrapped around my waist and yanked me off my couch, my cup of tea fell from my fingers and all the hot liquid spilled in my lap, I screamed in pain when suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth.

'Shut up!' A voice snapped.

'Let her go you idiots!' I heard Britain's familiar voice.

'Britain? What do you mean?' A strange masculine voice asked politely. 'It's time for the meeting; this crazy fan girl most likely won't let you go quietly.'

'WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FAN GIRL, WANKER?!' I snarled.

'She was interviewing me for a newspaper and she is probably the best interviewer I've ever had, Japan. Germany let go of her!'

A voice above me grumbled, it was extremely low pitch and I refused to see what any of these men looked like as I held my eyes tightly closed.

Suddenly, I was released and fell to my knees on the floor when suddenly more arms wrapped around me, underneath my armpits and lifted me back up to my feet.

I opened my eyes in confusion but almost smiled when I saw Britain looking at me with concern.

'I'm so sorry, Payton. This is a misunderstanding.' He gulped. 'I hope you can forgive these gits.'

'Who are you calling a git?!' The low pitched voice snapped and I winced in shock.

'Payton. I know this is rude but would you please accompany me to my meeting, then when I finish I can take you back here and help you mend everything these idiots broke.'

I turned my head, whimpering even more when I saw my favourite curtains in shreds on the floor covered in broken glass, ropes were hanging from outside and into the window.

'I don't really have a choice. I can't mend them by myself.' I whispered and held tightly to Britain's side. 'Just don't freaking leave me when you go or I will kill you.'

Britain chuckled. 'I promise. Come on, it's a long trip.'

So, without a warning or anything I was pulled outside my window and forced to cling to Britain's waist for dear life as we were stepped onto a rope ladder and was pulled up onto a helicopter.

Then whisked away from my home and to somewhere I wasn't even sure of.

Brilliant.


	3. Chapter 3

'Payton, you must know how sorry I am, I knew I had a meeting but I didn't think it was for another few days, the meetings are all strange you see, we never have a set date and-'

'Britain. You talk to fast I don't understand a word you're saying.' I murmured, hugging my knees close to my chest. 'Anyway, it's fine, It's just one of those things fate does to get on my tits.'

Britain laughed. 'That's a very nice way of putting it.'

I could help but smile briefly. 'Isn't it just?'

'I just spoke to Japan, he says the meetings going to be held in France today, Paris to be exact. So we shouldn't be on here long.' He whispered.

'Where is Japan?' I asked.

'Front. There's two rooms on this helicopter, the cargo bay and the front, we're in the cargo.'

'That would explain the many boxes.' I mumbled.

'France wanted some special sausages from Germany.'

'Is Germany nice?' I asked. 'From everything I heard from history class he's a bit of a twonk.'

'He's alright with me at the moment.' Britain shrugged. 'I told you, I don't really get on with any country… I think Japan is the only one I have an alliance with.'

I nodded.

Britain nodded back, his short blonde fringe fell forward slightly into his eyes. I instinctively leaned forward and blew it out the way, it was nothing flirtatious I just remember having to do it a lot when I was younger to my sister as she was terrible with keeping her hair in one place, it always in front of her eyes.

Obviously, Britain didn't take it as something like that.

'Urhh.' He gulped. 'I'm- I have- You just- We can't…'

'Don't tie your stockings in a knot I was just blowing it out the way.' I growled. 'I have better things to do then make advances on countries thank you very much.'

He gulped. 'Sorry.'

I shrugged. 'It's whatever… So, now that you have basically kidnapped me you must tell me more about yourself.'

He snickered. 'Ask me anything, I owe you loads.'

'I'll think of something good and you'll swoop in and save me…' I poked me tongue out. 'Anyway, tell me about these meetings, how often are they? Who attends?'

'They're usually every 3 months but we don't have a set date, we just have until America says to be honest and usually there aren't many of us. Urmm… Let me think, Me, Germany, Japan, Italy, France, America, Russia, China… Canada… I think… Spain, Switzerland, Poland, Finland and some others but I'm going to be honest my mind just went blank.'

I chuckled.

'What are the meetings like?'

'Usually everyone starts fighting and Germany shouts at us all.'

I snickered. 'I watched this funny video of an angry speech Germany gave a few months ago but they took away his audio and replaced it with the song ''Gay Bar'' by the Electric Six, the words fit perfectly.'

Britain burst out laughing. 'I saw that! It was amazing, although Germany wasn't to happy.'

'I presume he was the one person who disliked it.' I snickered. 'There were nearly no dislikes at all, it was such a clever video.'

'I watched it about 100 times and laughed every time!'

I sighed. 'So, Britain, how long does a meeting usually take, going back to serious matters?'

'No more than 2 hours I think… And don't call me Britain, we're passed that stage now, call me Arthur.'

'Arthur.' I grinned. 'I must admit I do love your name, me and my friends were obsessed with a program called Merlin when we were younger and the king was Arthur, we obsessed over that.'

'Is that the one with Colin Morgan in?' Arthur asked.

I gawped. 'Yes!'

'I loved Colin Morgan,' He snickered. 'As gross as this sounds I might've gone homosexual for him.'

I grinned. 'I must introduce you to my friend, Rachel.'

'Why is she homosexual with him?'

I snorted. 'No! She just loves him even now, almost 4 years after it finished.'

'Hang on… How old are you?' Arthur asked.

'19.' I blushed. 'I wanted to be a writer all my life so took no bull, went to college, studied writing for a year after school then went to university for 1 year before I got the job I have now, so I decided to stop uni for a while and go back in a few years to finish off my 3 final three years, I'm already an A** in both Literature and Language anyway so… I don't see if It'll have a bad effect on my carreer since I'm alright with what I've got.'

'That's awesome, but aren't you worried something might get in the way, I surprise man perhaps and you get married that might push a few years, perhaps a child.'

'I'm infertile, remember, I can't have children.' I whispered. 'And I don't see me getting with a man anytime soon.'

'How come?' He asked.

'Urmm… I guess… I just don't want a relationship yet, my friends say I'm to obsessed with my career to want love… It's funny, they don't say that to Charlotte since she had her heartbroken.'

'Do you think Ivan with recognise you?'

'No. I only met him once, he won't recognise me even if I told him my name and how I met him.' I chuckled silently. 'Plus I don't plan on seeing him anyway, I'll probably just sit in the corner and read something if I find something.'

'You can sit at the table as my guest if you wish.'

I laughed. 'I'm not a country I don't have a right.'

'A plus one?' He chuckled whilst holding his hands up in question. 'It would be nice to have a female at the table, I don't know why but the female countries never attend.'

'No thank you,' I grinned. 'and I think the reason why female countries don't attend is because they're scared of France the Perv.'

'That is a very good reason.' Arthur laughed and I couldn't help but join him.

Was a wrong? Was a country/celebrity actually nice rather than being a camera whore?

'Would you like to come meet Japan and Germany?' Arthur suddenly asked. 'I think they'll like you.'

I smiled politely as I stood to my feet, trying hard to ignore the fact that I'm on a helicopter and I hate flying and focused on putting one foot in front of the other as I slowly walked towards the front couch and was met by two very different characters.

The first I recognised instantly as Germany and he was exactly like how I saw him on the TV. He was tall and really muscular, with blond hair and blue eyes he was wearing a green Wehrmacht uniform with a knight's cross of the iron cross on his collar.

The other who was obviously Japan was very different. He was a short, slim man with black hair, flatly-coloured dark brown eyes, and was wearing a white naval uniform with black and gold accents.

'Urm… Hi.' I waved gently, both men stared at me blankly. 'I'm Payton. Nice to meet you.'

'It's very nice to meet you too.' Japan spoke, his accent clear through his words.

'Thank you.' I grinned. 'Hello Mr Germany, how are you today?'

Germany grumbled something not understandable under his tone and I just nodded politely.

'Well, as I said, it's nice to meet you.'

'You're all sticky.' Japan suddenly spoke up. 'Your t-shirt is brown.'

I looked down at myself confused and remembered spilling tea all over myself when Japan and Germany came into my house.

'Oh! It's my tea.' I giggled.

'I have something else for you to wear if you like, I found a load of clothes from Americas room when he lived with me and I'm bringing them for him, I'm sure I have a t-shirt or something you can wear.'

'Thank you.' I blushed.

Arthur turned around and walked back into the cargo room while I just stood awkwardly, trying to avoid Japan and Germanys glare, usually I don't back down but these two were scaring me.

'Why are you here?' Germany suddenly asked.

'Britain asked me to come, you were there when he asked.' I whispered, staring down at my feet.

'Why was he there?' Japan asked, slightly politer than how Germany asked.

'I was interviewing him, he said that as well.' I gulped.

We fell into silence, I instantly felt really bad and wanted to jump off this stupid plane thing.

'I found one! Payton what size are you?!' Arthur screamed and I instantly took that as a chance to sprint to see him.

I stopped when I reached him and he held some really nice tops (for men) in his hands.

'What size?' He smiled.

'12/14.' I blushed.

'Well… I have no idea, you're a woman so just take any you like, I'll wait in the front.'

'Is it alright if I take some trousers as well?' I gulped. 'I got the tea mostly on my lap.'

He nodded. 'Of course, none of that stuff will fit America anymore unless he lost some weight stupid hamburger eating fool.'

I grinned and waited till Arthur was gone before yanking my t-shirt over my head and grabbing the first t-shirt in the box over my head, it was a simple blue checked one and I quickly grabbed a little waist coat also in the box, throwing it over my body and grinning.

This America had some good taste.

I reached in deeper till my finger brushed against a pair of shorts, I pulled them out but frowned when I saw they were boxers, I reached in again and surprise, surprise the only bottoms in the box were boxers.

I grumbled and grabbed the long black ones, I peeled my work trousers down my legs and flung them up into my hands before dropping them on top of my blouse crumping on the floor, then quickly slipped the boxers up each of my long legs and tugged them till I was satisfied.

The boxers reached my knees and were really loose so I felt like I was wearing half pyjamas and half going out gear.

I giggled and grabbed my dirty clothes, and folding them then placing them on the floor again before walking back into the front room.

I walked in, blushing like crazy, Arthur eyes instantly turned to me and smiled kindly. 'Very pretty, I presume there were no trousers.'

I shook my head and walked to a strange seat attached to the side, sitting in and placing the seatbelt on as tight as I could before the three chuckled.

'I guess you don't like planes/helicopters that much.' Germany grumbled but there was the beginning of a slight smile on his face.

'Not really, I've only been on one once and I felt so sick, I puked like 100 times and haven't been on one since.' I mumbled.

'Don't puke in here please.' Arthur smiled. 'We just cleaned this plane.'

I grinned at him. 'I might just do it purposefully then.'

He poked his tongue out and walked over sitting down beside me but not putting on his seatbelt, Japan and Germany instantly sat down opposite us.

'Do we need to get anyone else?' Germany turned to Japan and asked.

Japan shook his head. 'Italy. He refused to let America pick him up.'

Germany nodded then the room fell silent again, I drew my legs tightly together, conscious of the loose shorts showing of what's underneath if I had my knees apart for people to look up my legs.

'Is Italy like how I've seen on TV?' I turned to Arthur and whispered.

He snickered and gave Germany a look, giving away my question I purposely whispered.

'Italy... Is a weird one.' Germany muttered. 'In all the years I've known him I've never understood him.'

Arthur turned away from me and suddenly reached down into his bag, suddenly pulling out a large book and handed it to me. 'We all speak English at the meeting since that's the language every country there knows but it's a long process and rather boring so read this, it's a brilliant book.'

I looked down to my fingertips wrapped firmly around the thick book.

'Northern Lights?' I smiled. 'I've read this a hundred times, it's a brilliant book.'

'Would you read it again?' He asked. 'Or you'll just have to entertain yourself since you refuse to sit at the table with me.'

'I can read it again.' I giggled. 'As I said, I love the book.'

About 40 minutes later, I had read most of the book and we had picked up Italy.

Italy was a strange guy indeed, he was tall and well-toned, if I'm honest the guy had a beautiful body and was smiling the entire time, however he didn't look Arthur in the eye or even at him once and tried to keep his distance from me whilst trying to figure me out.

Then about 40 minutes after that the plane began to land and I was informed that we had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

'Mr Britain, it's a pleasure to see you.' A elder looking receptionist greeted me and Arthur as we walked up the stairs a little later than everyone else. 'The group are waiting impatiently.'

'Apologies.' Arthur beamed a dazzling smile. 'This one refused to walk up the stairs 'cause they're dirty.'

'I don't have any shoes on and these are my favourite white socks!' I protested. 'Besides, if you were stronger you could have run up those stairs with me on your back.'

Britain mock glared at me before nodding once more at the receptionist before he began walking towards the room.

'I'll wait here.' I smiled.

He shook his head. 'No! You'll wait with me, where I can see you.'

'I'm not a child.'

'No you're my guest and I shall protect you, France has many pee breaks and will attack you if you're alone.' He chuckled.

I sighed, easily defeated and began to walk after him when the receptionist called.

'Dear, would you like some shoes to borrow?'

I turned around in shock and surprisingly the receptionist held a pair of shoes in her hands.

'Mr America left them here when he received some new ones as I gift, he told me to throw them away but I think you need them more than the bin right now love.' She grinned. 'He's a size 9.'

'I'm a 5.' I blushed. 'And I thought I had big feet.'

I walked back towards her and happily took the blue trainers from her hands, dropping them to the floor and easily sliding my feet into the shoes with a lot of room.

'My fashion choice is interesting.' I giggled. 'I'm wearing entirely America's clothes, I shall go thank the guy who has supplied me clothes for the day.'

Arthur laughed and supplied his arm before the two of us strolled into the room without a care in the world, then all the worlds eyes fell on me.

Figuratively since these were all the countries of the world.

'Britain, you're late.' A young man laughed. 'Why is that now, love?'

'French wanker.' Arthur mumbled.

'And who is this divine specimen you bring with you?' The obviously French man stood to his feet and swayed towards us, almost like he was dancing till he reached in front of us, he held his hand out and I reluctantly took it, shaking it loosely.

'I will not bite, love.' The French man smirked. 'You can hold me harder than that.'

'I think not,' I gulped and pulled away. 'I don't want to be rude but I prefer not to touch anyone in any way.'

Of course, lying was a bad thing but if it got old French-y of my back I really couldn't give any more of a toss.

The French man in front of me had long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, he wore a very outgoing blue shirt and red trousers, his eyes showed cockiness but I could tell if you looked deeper you might find a kind man.

'Can we start the meeting, da?' A familiar voice asked. 'I have other things later this evening.'

'Russia?' I whispered to which Arthur squeezed my arm slightly to confirm my suspicion.

'Go ahead.' I turned to Arthur and smiled. 'Have a good meeting, I'll be watching.'

Suddenly, France laughed. 'She is your girlfriend, no?'

Arthur snarled and shook his head. 'Piss off, Wanker.'

I sat down in the corner aware of many eyes on me, I slowly bent down and swept the dust of the old chair in the corner remembering a little too late about my revealing trousers and instantly jumped up straight and held my legs tightly together before turning and settling down into my seat.

'Right, now that the Jerky-Limeys here we shall begin.' Thick accent rolled of this new speakers tongue and for some reason it felt like harps playing softly in my ears. 'I would like to begin on the topic of global warm-'

'No.' Another voice growled. 'You start with that every time, we do not need a giant superhero guarding the planet and we do not need a stupid sidekick beside him.'

'I hadn't even said my idea yet!' My dream sound winced. 'I might have said something entirely different.'

'Unlikely.' Another voice snorted.

'Austria butt out.' I heard Arthur mumble.

'Haha you said Butt!' France laughed. 'Oh Britain you are so immature sometimes, I wonder how you've made it so far in this world.'

'Don't start, France, I can kick your arse anytime.' Arthur snapped back.

'I doubt that, do you know why?'

'Because you do not own yourself a brain?'

'Because you, sir, are the black sheep of Europe.'

'You bastard!' Arthur snarled and suddenly, without any warning he was over the table and smashing France over the head with his fists, but France was reacting just as bad as he rolled over fast pinning Arthur down on his back.

I stared to the other countries thinking they would be up and prying them apart but no, they just shook their heads and returned with their conversation.

'The British are so stupid, just looking at them makes me feel barfy.' A strange deep voice growled.

'Romano!' Italy's now familiar voice squealed. 'That's not-a very nice.'

Romano… Where is that? Hang on, isn't that the bottom of Italy?

Yes it is!

There's two Italy's!

Holy mother-

Suddenly, the entire room broke into argument and I felt a strange awkwardness raise in my throat, I didn't want to be here, I felt like I was intruding.

Silently I stood to my feet and laid the book down on the chair I sat before searching the table for a single person who wasn't yelling or fighting.

I found one, his hair was light brown and he had a single curl on the top of his head with his glasses high up his nose and a permanent smile on his face as he held a strange large, white, bear in his arms.

I walked slowly on the edge of the room, slowly so no one would catch me in the corner of their eyes as I finally got round the table then quickly jogged towards the young man I had seen earlier.

When I reached him I crouched at his side, his eyes instantly fell to me and he smiled.

'Hello.' I smiled politely.

'Hello.' He whispered, so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear him.

'I'm Payton, it's lovely to meet you.'

'I'm Canada.' The young man whispered.

'Ahh!' I grinned. 'It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot of nice things about you.'

This seemed to please the man as he smile grew wider and his grip on the bear in his arms slightly tighter.

'You're the only female here and I'm sorry I've never been told about you before.'

'Don't worry, I won't be here again, just a little misunderstanding is all, by the way, I was wondering do you know where the toilets are in this place?'

He nodded and slowly pointed to the door. 'Second right. Just don't scream if you see a man 'cause it's a mixed gender toilet.'

I giggled. 'Thank you.'

Then stood to my feet again, waved and began sprinting to the door, jumping over any fighting countries rolling around on the floor.

"How come every time you come aroun' my London, London bridge wanna' go down, like, London, London, London, wanna' go down like, London, London, London, be goin' down." I giggled as I sprinted out the room and down the long corridor, past the smiling the receptionist until I reached the second right like Canada told me to, or was it the left?

Damn, I've forgotten.

My brain says Left but my heart says Right.

Left. Absolutely left.

I made a quick turn to the left and burst into the room without a second thought, and like an idiot, I knew I should've taken right as I walked into a changing room, and forget to raise my eyes so walked across the room and smashed into another body.

I fell backwards and landed rather uncomfortably on my backside.

I hissed in pain and my eyes snapped up in anger, then I froze as realisation hit my mind.

I'm in a changing room, and I bashed into someone, someone who was obviously using the room for its purpose.

I stood to my feet and turned away from the shocked looking half naked, top half thankfully.

'I'm so sorry!' I clutched my eyes closed and threw my arms around like a mad woman, I was in hysterics, I can't believe I'd done this.

'It's- ok.' An angelic voice replied, the voice from the room, it was… him.

'I really am, I was looking for the loo and obviously took a wrong turn.'

'Loo?' The voice replied, slowly I turned around, keeping my eyes high to avoid looking down at the strangers chest but when I caught sight of the man's face I automatically wanted to fall down again.

This stranger's face was just as beautiful as his voice, his eyes were bright blue and his hair light brown with a single curl twisting up and above his head, small glasses hung on the end of his nose and his cheeks were red just like mine.

Thankfully, I managed to stop myself looking down again at the last second and instead looked to the side.

'You're wearing my clothes.' The man whispered. 'I just noticed, even my shoes.'

I gasped and looked back to him as I jumped away, hands on my deep red cheeks. 'I'm so sorry! I spilt my tea down myself like a fool so Britain offered your old clothes and thankfully some of them fit me, but there were only boxers in there so that's why I'm wearing them!'

'I like how your fashion sense matches mine.' He chuckled. 'I nearly always used to walk around wearing something exactly like that.'

I looked up at him, right in the eye and couldn't help but grin. 'Well… You have good taste as well, even though this outfit is slightly feminine.'

He gasped. 'Females wear boxers now?!'

I smiled and turned away for a second. 'Put a shirt on, I won't look.'

The guy chuckled again. 'It's only my shirt, it's hardly the bottom half, and you can stare if you want to.'

'Narcissist much?' I muttered but I was blushing and smiling like an idiot.

After a few moments of scurrying and clothes bending the man coughed and I slowly turned around, his body was now covered by a white shirt and a light brown jacket covered it as he slowly tied a matching light brown tie tightly around his neck, once he was satisfied he tucked it inside the jacket then grabbed a coat from a hook beside him, it was a leather dark brown jacket with a fur collar and a star stitched onto the left side. As well as his light brown trousers and dark brown boots he looked extremely handsome and smart… Even a bit… hot. (A bit? who am I kidding?!)

'Brilliant.' I grinned. 'Now… If you could just point me to the toilet…'

'Right outside, the door opposite, you won't miss it.' He grinned.

I nodded my thanks then turned to leave, then frowned before turning back again. 'Shouldn't you be at the meeting?'

'I spilt some ketchup down my t-shirt from my hamburger, they all won't notice me missing for a few minutes, they're all having fun fighting anyway,' He began to laugh loudly and I couldn't help but join in with him.

'Right then, well I'll see you in there…' I grinned.

'Hang on! Wait! I didn't catch your name…'

'No you didn't.' I blushed harder.

He chuckled. 'May I catch it?'

'Payton. Payton Chatsworth. It's nice to meet you-' I paused hoping for him to answer his name for me.

'America.' He grinned. 'But friends –Which I hope you will become- call me Alfred. But if you call me Alfie or Fifi our friendship will be gone in moments.'

'Alright then, for now I'll call you America.' I blushed. 'See you around then.'

'Yes you will, Miss Chatsworth. You can count on that.'

I nodded again and turned once again to leave, I took slow steady steps towards the door, silently hoping America would stop me. Though, I secretly knew I shouldn't be thinking like that, but I want to!

'Urmm… Payton,' He gulped and I happily turned around, a little too fast losing my balance and slipping slightly, I caught myself instantly and blushed even harder (if that were possible) as I stood to my feet.

America stared at me funny but smiled as I held my hands out for balance and made a strange wooping noise as I regained balance.

'Sorry.' I gulped and stared at my feet.

He grinned. 'That's alright, I would've landed on my face, but I have one last question before you leave…'

'Go ahead.' I giggled.

'Are you… seeing Britain… romantically?'

I gasped. 'No! God no! I only just met him! No I'm single. Dreadfully, single.'

I was so desperate for an overhead voice to start singing ''Hint, Hint, Nudge, Nudge.'' Like I knew my friend Rachel would if she were here, but I think it would be awkward if she were.

'Good.' He grinned then gasped. 'No! Not good! But… Good.'

I laughed and turned away. 'Can I go pee now?'

He nodded. 'Sorry.'

I turned away from him and this time walked quickly out as I was beginning to feel the weight of my full bladder on my body and ran into the toilet opposite, my mind completely stuck on America, everything about him screamed at my female sex hormones and I quickly found myself relieving the pleasure of touching him (even if it was painful as I bashed rather hard into him)

I quickly did my business and found myself running back to the conference room where I knew America was.

Man, this is bad, I'm obsessed already.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the room slowly and quietly in case the others had stopped fighting and were now seating calmly in their seats, but obviously they weren't so out of sheer boredom and not even caring I walked up to Canada once more and sat on the arm of his chair.

He looked up at me slowly and then smiled sheepishly as he saw it was me.

'Hello again.' He said, his voice was really quiet.

'Hi Canada.' I grinned. 'You alright?'

'I'm fine thank you.' He said. 'Are you?'

I nodded frantically. 'I'm great actually.'

He nodded. 'This meeting seems to be going on forever, they last an hour or two but no one ever talks really, it's just like a boxing ring for so long.'

I nodded back. 'Has no one ever spoken up?'

'Germany always does, he gives a long speech which only I pay attention to then usually gets up and leaves, Italy usually follows him.'

'What about you?'

'No one ever listens to me, I'm just a shadow of Alfred, the only time people know I'm there is when they're beating me to a pulp thinking that I'm him.'

'You're twin brothers then?'

Canada nodded.

'Why don't you try speaking up? Make people beat Alfred to a pulp thinking he's you.' I chuckled. 'Or at least stand up for yourself, what do you want to say to these guys?'

'I want to say they're pathetic.' He muttered suddenly, shocking me that he actually answered. 'They can't put away their own personal problems just to sort out some things that really do need sorting. I do. I've grown to hate my brother but never fight with him, nor argue.'

I nodded understandingly. 'Well… Do you want to say that?'

He nodded. 'More than anything.'

'Alright then.' I stood up and slowly began to climb up onto the table.

'What are you doing?!' He gasped.

'Ever heard that saying '"It needs a woman's touch" I think that same saying could be used right now.' I giggled, plotting some witty or strong sounding sentence in my head.

"Shut up all of you." No. That's probably what Germany says and that never works.

"OH MY LOOK! A BUNNY RABBITS OUT THE WINDOW!" No. That could probably catch the attention of some countries.

No, I need something good, think, Payton, think.

They're all men. Strong men.

Wait, that's it.

They're all men. Perverted men, the same as any man.

'Oh my god! This dress is so tight you can see my boobs!' I screamed at the top of my lungs, immediately the room went quiet in shock but only some heads turned towards me, one being the very loud France who even said ''Where?!'' several times.

'There we are, now that I have your attention.' I laughed and began to walk down and up the table, hands on my hips and stretching my long legs, men slowly sat down in their seats and glared hard at me.

Ah, there was a reason no females attended this meeting, and it wasn't France.

'I just wanted to say how big and strong you all are.' I took on the flattering approach. 'Every single one of you are strong leaders, unique and very intriguing, it's even better to meet you all in person than pictures in a magazine. Mostly France I must say.'

A few members of the crowd chuckled but others remained silent.

Stunned into shock of my brilliantness maybe? (Doubtful)

'Now that I'm here, I would really like to see my favourite people at work and saving the world.' I grinned. 'So if you don't mind, it would mean a lot to me.'

The men stared at me, some like I was stupid but some like I was Jesus or something.

'Come on, dudes!' America's angelic voice suddenly spoke up. 'Let's do this properly.'

The men, completely shocking me, nodded and all sat awkwardly now in their seats as they waited for one to speak.

Then finally, America stood to his feet, hamburger in his left hand and a picture of superman in his right. 'Now about the whole things of global warming-'

'NOOO!'

***Later***

'Sorry about today,' Arthur sighed. 'It turned out the way it always does and not even you could fix that.'

I laughed. 'I gave it a go.'

'It was stupid Americas fault everyone started fighting again, if he had kept his stupid mouth shut I-'

'It's who he is.' I laughed. 'If you hadn't called France frog face then the two of you wouldn't have fought would you?'

He frowned, defeated. 'You're right. Anyway, did you meet America personally then?'

I nodded. 'Briefly, he seems really nice.'

'He is, if a big dim-witted.' Arthur laughed and placed his hand on the back of his head. 'He's always been a good kid, he learnt from the best.'

'No way! He was raised by werewolves!' I laughed.

'No! Mee!' Arthur whined. 'I'm the united bloody kingdom; you'll never find someone better than to me to raise a little pipsqueak.'

'Werewolves could.' I smirked.

'WEREWOLVES DON'T EXCIST!' He laughed.

'That's what you think,' I humphed. 'Anyway, what time is it? I'm supposed to be going out with some friends tonight.'

'Ohh.' He smirked. 'Anywhere nice?'

'It was my friend Rachel's birthday a few weeks ago but as she works out of town we didn't see her so a few of us are going out for a meal then to a club.'

He nodded. 'Sounds like fun, how many of you?'

'4. Me, Rachel, Charlotte and Ashleigh. Usually there would be a lot more but our friends Kylie and Rania moved to America a few months ago for work, Pippa's just had a baby and others are just busy.'

'Well… I hope you have fun, it's 5 o'clock now, we'll be there in the next hour, when do you need to meet them?'

'7 which is good.' I grinned. 'I'll have an hour to get ready.'

He nodded. 'I'll tell the driver to pick up the pace when possible.'

After that, I cuddled deeper into my chair in the helicopter me, Britain, Germany, Japan and Italy sat patiently in and cuddled my arms into my face, sniffing in the scent of Americas clothing (yes I'm that sad) reminding myself of everything I knew about him, his cute single curl of hair that swayed above his head, his small, square glasses which were always on the end of his nose and the smile I had yet to see wiped off his face.

A few minutes later I felt myself drifting of and then minutes after that I was gone.

***DREAM***

His hands stroked slowly down my body as he held my chest against his, my breath hitched as his hands slightly caressed my thighs and lower down, he bent slightly allowing his hands to slide past my knees before he worked his way up again, I stared at him the whole time, watching the mischievous smile on his face as he stopped occasionally and pressed one finger into my skin, causing me to scream in protest.

I worked my arms around his neck as his hands went around me till they wrapped around my back, I looked up at him.

His gorgeous blue eyes were like looking into bottomless pools, so warm, so deep, so beautiful.

Slowly, he leaned forward his forehead pressed against mine as he leaned in closer, our lips brushed and I gasped in anticipation, I wish he'd hurry, just press his lips on mine already.

And as if he had read my mind, he leaned forward quickly, grabbing my lips in his passionately and hungrily.

I reacted positively, twisting my hands in his hair and moaning his name through our lips repeatedly.

Not his false name, his true name.

''Alfred.'' I whispered. ''Alfred.''

***Dream ENDS***

Suddenly, I was forced back into the waking world from the sound of loud laughter, I pryed my eyes open and stared around as four eyes stared at me in amusment.

I looked around, thankfully I was no longer in the helicopter, I was at my house with Britain and three of my friends around me.

They continued to laugh.

'What?' I asked.

I recognised all three girls instantly as three of my closest friends, Rachel, her long brown hair had been cut since I last saw her and was now a cute pixie cut with pink highlights (I doubt her mum has seen that yet), her fey green eyes were beautiful and bold and she had light make up around her eyes, the next was Ashleigh, she had long blonde hair and was rather short for our age, her big blue eyes twinkled as she laughed hysterically and the last was Charlotte, I have to admit I was the most surprised to see her here.

Me and her hadn't spoke in a while, when Russia left her she was so sad and I asked her if she had cheated on him but just couldn't admit it to anyone not even herself, I know I never should've done that but at the time her pregnancy scare just didn't make any sense. Me and her have barely spoke.

But she was still the same, long brown hair and matching brown eyes, she wore an old fashioned black knee length dress which clung loosly to her prominent curves.

'Am I in heaven?' I whimpered.

Ashleigh snorted and the rest in turn snorted with her.

'No girl, I think by the sounds of it you just left there.' Britain laughed causing the girls to laugh even harder.

'What do you mean?' I gulped.

Suddenly, the girls stepped away and wrapped their arms around each other then suddenly without warning started moaning and groaning sexually. 'Oh Alfred!' They moaned. 'Alfred.'

My cheeks instantly went red and I found myself cowering deep into my brown leather couch.

'Alfred's like a younger brother than me… I feel old and pervy all of a sudden.' Britain gulped.

'That's probably 'cause you are.' Rachel snickered back.

Arthur turned to her instantly, his face a mixture of emotion, mostly curiosity as he turned to my strange ginger friend. 'And What might your name be?' He smiled.

Rachel instantly blushed as Arthur reached down to her hand and plucked it from her side, holding it to his lips and kissed it firmly. 'I don't believe we've been introduced.'

'Rachel.' She giggled. 'Ashleigh and Charlotte behind me… I'm Rachel.'

I couldn't help but snicker at Rachel sudden star-struck-ness, surely she'd known he'd been here for a while but now she's so struck by him her brains not functioning properly.

Arthur coughed after a few moments of silence. 'Well then. Ladies, I'll leave you to your night, happy birthday for the other day… Rachel, Payton, listen out for me we didn't finish the interview.'

He winked before walking out the front door.

I stood to my feet, blushing as my three of my best friends smirked at me.

'Don't say a word.' I brushed myself down.

'You're wearing boy clothing.' Ashleigh laughed, her little body shook gently on the spot.

'You dirty slut.' Rachel laughed.

Charlotte smirked but I just poked my tongue out at all three of them.

'I spilt tea all over myself, thankfully Arthur had clothes.'

'First name bases with a country?' Charlotte snickered. 'That's a big step.'

'Arthur and I are just friends.' I reassured. 'If you truly heard me talking in my sleep you'd know that.'

'We do.' Ashleigh giggled. 'So who's Alfred?'

My mouth remained shut.

'Come on, Payton! Don't shut us out!'

'Oh my gosh!' I mock gasped. 'Is that the time? We need to hurry or we'll be late for dinner.'

I sprinted out and up the stairs to quickly shower in my room.

Tonight I'm partying with my best friends.

And I have a bad feeling about it.


	6. Chapter 6

'Damn, Britain is as sexy as he is in the documentaries.' Rachel giggled and swirled her arms around her body like a madwoman. 'I wonder what he smells like.'

'Burnt scones and weak tea.' I mumbled. 'And I didn't even smell him, I just knew.'

Rachel pouted. 'That's how the English smell, I would expect nothing less.'

'Charlotte, Ashleigh and I don't smell of burnt scones or Weak tea.' I pulled my little cocktail dress of my head and frowned once I noticed how disgusting my large body looked with the dress being so tight around it. 'I look I'm a grape in the process of being squeezed.'

I fiddled with the purple fabric in my fingers and sighed unhappily before quickly letting my long brownish hair fall as I removed the hair band.

'That's because the three of you truly aren't British.' Rachel frowned. 'Ashleigh is obsessed with Maple leaves, making her Canadian on the inside. Charlotte is a Vodkaholic making her, forever and always, the one and only Mother Russia and you' she pointed a very accusing finger at me and jabbed me rather hard in the rib causing me to squeal. 'everything American. You don't notice it obviously but your love for hamburgers, milkshakes, coffee… I mean you even call Football, Soccer!'

I shrugged. 'Is it illegal?'

'It should be!' She screamed. 'I'm the most multi-cultural person here yet I managed to keep up my British spirit.'

'I've got Gypsy blood!' Charlotte laughed.

'I have Italian blood.' I giggled after.

'I have Ashleigh blood!' Ashleigh pounded her fist into the air causes Rachel, Charlotte and I to burst out laughing.

'Well I'm half German.' Rachel poked her tongue out. 'You can all go shove your blood up your bums.'

I scoffed. 'Suck on my jingle bells, Rachel.'

The three girls smirked as we finished dressing and might I say, the girls looked absolutely stunning.

Ashleigh, with her long blonde hair, decided she was in the mood for it curly so the thick locks, almost like sausages, twisted down her back and over her shoulder, down just overlapping with her low strung white and aqua blue dress, the dress was tight on her tiny body and made her curves shine, her short little legs were as pale as always and Ashleigh had completed the little look with tiny white heels.

Charlotte, with her own sense of fashion, was the complete opposite, she had decided she wanted to have her long brunette hair down and had even curled it, though it didn't do much good, her thicks natural curls were so hard for her to hide, she wore a loose little summer dress with red flower patterns all over it, it was loose and hid all her cleavage but at the same time, brought out her curvy hips making her, in my opinion, a very lusty looking girl.

Rachel, as a ginger would look, had her short ginger hair… down. She brushed it and brushed it and it looked… Very brushed. To complete her "brushed" look she had a beautiful tight red dress that was flashy and attention stealing, her long legs were shaved and as white as paper and on her feet she wore black high tops.

Each girl had complimented their look with natural looking make-up, showing off each girls natural beauty.

'My god.' I muttered. 'I just turned Bisexual.'

Ashleigh grimaced whilst the other girls chuckled. I looked at Ashleigh and snickered at her. 'Not really!'

'Are we ready then?' Charlotte giggled.

The three of us nodded and in moments we were all rushing downstairs as fast as we could in our tall heels to Ashleigh's car, out of all of us she was the most likely to stay sober so we issued her taxi woman for the way home later.

We all jumped into her tiny bug and were off, rushing down on the road to the little restaurant down town.

We arrived about 5 minutes later and were hoping our table hadn't been given away as we rushed through the entrance and to the waiting waitress.

'Hello. Reservations for Kite.' Charlotte said politely. 'Charlotte Kite.'

The bored waitress looked to her booklet then looked back to us. 'I'm sorry, there has been a mistake, your table has been double booked.'

Rachel frowned, Ashleigh whimpered whilst Charlotte and I snarled.

'And why is that?' Charlotte tried to keep her manners up but they were slowly slipping.

'It appears our receptionist booked a table only early today for a table which is yours. It's pretty self-explanatory double booking.' The woman mumbled.

I stepped forward and growled at the woman. 'Well, Ms Anders.' I looked intently at her name badge. 'I believe it is my place to tell you to do your job and fix it, also, may you remove the others from that table as we did ask specifically for that table.'

The woman glared hard at me whilst I just snickered at her in my head. 'I won't be a moment, miss.'

The girls glared at her as the waitress stepped out and headed in the direction of her managers office.

'Bitch.' Rachel mumbled.

'Recent bad break-up?' Ashleigh suggested.

'Pre-mental stage?' Charlotte chuckled. (Pre-mental is what my friends and I call pre-menstrual stage, the days before the blob starts.)

'Perhaps both.' I mumbled. 'Still, her rudeness is plain… rude.'

'Thanks for pointing out the obvious there, Payton.' Rachel snickered, running her bony fingers through her long hair. 'I wonder who booked our table.'

'We did.' Voices suddenly spoke.

The four of us turned around slowly and our eyes feel upon four surprising faces.

'Britain!' I snarled. 'What are you doing here?!'

Arthur smirked at me. 'Have you stopped calling me Arthur, love? Oh dear, someone is mad at me. I just thought as it was a birthday party it's a free-for-all so I invited some buddies of mine.'

'You don't have buddies.' I mumbled.

'Fine. I called America and asked him to bring some buddies.'

I stopped staring at the well dressed Britain at of frustration and my eyes instantly fell upon my angel who I only just met.

'America.' I sighed. 'Hello.'

'I love a Partay, I hope you don't mind our arrival.'

Rachel, struck by Britain's presence breathed. 'That's perfect.'

'I would like to introduce to you… Myself, Alfred, Yao, Mathew and Ivan.'

I couldn't look at the 5 countries in front of me, my eyes immediately fell to Charlotte who was looking at her ex-partner, tears beginning to dribble down her cheeks as Ivan (Russia) just gave her his knowing evil grin.

'Britain!' I screamed. 'How could you be so stupid?! This is a girl's night and you brought Russia!'

Ivan's eyes feel upon me and I instantly recoiled. 'What's wrong with me, da?'

Charlotte jumped forward at that moment, surprising me completely and jabbed a finger hard into Russia's chest. 'Everything you stupid fool! Why are you here? Us girls, don't want you here so all 5 of you, leave.'

'I'm cool with it.' Rachel giggled, staring at Britain with wide drifting eyes. 'I very much want to get to know dear Britain here.'

'Please call me Arthur.' He chuckled and instantly took Rachel's hand in his. 'Might I say, you smell divine? Is that scones I smell?'

'Lord of the heavens above.' Charlotte snarled and stomped next to me, pushing in-between me and Ashleigh.

Ashleigh might I say was acting as I'd expected, like a proper fan girl, she was giggling uncontrollably as she stared at her two favourite countries to which she had been obsessing over for years.

'China… Canada.' She pointed to each one, her voice shaky.

'H-he-hello.' Mathew (Canada) whispered.

'Shall we get to eating then?' America laughed.

'No!' Charlotte and I snarled whilst simultaneously, Ashleigh and Rachel shouted 'Yes!'

'Is that a yes or a no?' Arthur chuckled. 'Birthday girl?'

'You arse.' I growled.

'I want all of you to stay.' Rachel giggled.

'I'm not.' Charlotte snarled and turned to leave but just before she could I grabbed her wrist and stared at her with such empathic eyes.

I know why she hates Russia so much and I learnt to late that Charlotte would never cheat on the man she loves, but the man she loves still doesn't know that to this day.

'Let's just deal with it.' I mumbled. 'It's Rachel's birthday and she is meeting her hero, the least we can do is be supportive.'

'But Ivan-'

'I know.' I sighed and instantly stepped forward, wrapping my arms around her in a tight protective embrace. 'That arsehole lost you and that's why you have the upperhand, because you lost something as small as him and he lost something as big as you.'

Charlotte pulled away laughing. 'Are you calling me fat?!'

'What no! I didn't mean- What I meant was- I don't know I-'

'We can hear you, you know.' Russia mumbled. 'And you blatantly called her fat.'

'Shut it, timberline.' Charlotte growled.

'Timberline?' It seemed every single one of us smirked.

'Don't ask.' Ivan rolled his eyes.

'Fine I'll deal.' Charlotte grumbled. 'I got my girls which is the whole reason I came.'

'Good.' Rachel squealed. 'Come on let's go sit at the table, it's to big for just the four of us anyway since it's a table for 8.'

'I'll pull a chair up.' Canada mumbled.

We all walked slowly into the restaurants dining area and find our special table in the corner of the room, the reason why it was so special was unknown to me, Rachel just demands we sit there everytime we come to this restaurant which isn't often at is a very expensive joint.

When we reached the table Charlotte sat and Rachel sat on her left, Arthur beside her then Ivan, then Yao (China), Ashleigh, Mathew.

One seat remained beside Charlotte and Mathew.

I offered the seat to the smirking Alfred and he just nodded kindly. 'Thank you, Payton.'

He pulled the seat out and slowly plonked himself down before grabbing my waist suddenly and hauling me on top of his lap.

'What are you doing?!' I cried out.

'Well we took up the last seat.' He chuckled, holding me tightly against his muscular legs.

'Let go! I can get another seat from a different table!'

'I prefer this!'

'Your first impression is slowly spiralling into the fact that you're on arsehole!' I snarled thrashing hard against his lap. 'Let go!'

'Alfred, leave the poor girl alone.' Britain laughed, draping his arm over the back of Rachel's chair, much to her delight.

Alfred grumbled something under his breath before loosening his grip on my waist, I jumped away instantly and stole a chair from an empty table.

'Move over, please.' I grumbled to Alfred as he smirked up at me.

Alfred whispered to Mathew who whispered to Ashleigh who whispered to Yao etc. and each person moved around the table under a large gap enough to fit two chairs was made in between Charlotte and Alfred.

'So… What is everyone ordering?' Rachel gulped speaking up.

I turned to Charlotte who stared down a menu in her hand, frowning.

Hang on, where'd she get the menu from?!

'I'll have fish and chips.' Rachel mumbled. 'I'm not really hungry but I would like something English for tea.'

'Pizza for me.' Charlotte mumbled.

'Chicken and Rice.' Ashleigh mumbled whilst the rest of the table gave their orders.

'Hamburger for the hero!' America declared. 'With a chocolate shake for drinking.'

'No really?' I turned to him frowning. 'The chocolate shake could be your new foundation.'

'Why are you mad at me?!' He laughed. 'We had a brilliant time earlier; you were all flirty and blushy.'

'I was not flirty!' I gasped.

America smirked at me and for a few minutes we just glared at each other until suddenly, a waitress who had come over earlier and had been writing down our orders coughed and waited for my order.

'Urmm…' I gulped. 'Same as America.'

'Ha! I'm not the only one who uses Chocolate milkshake to drink!'

'Oh your right!' I grumbled. 'Change the flavour to Vanilla would you, dear?

The waitress smiled politely before walking away to get our food prepared.

'I have a query.' Charlotte mumbled. 'Are you-'

'Did you leave him outside then?!' America suddenly burst out laughing. 'Get it Query- Homosexuals- left him outside-get it? Get it?'

'We got it.' I mumbled, trying with all my might not to laugh as well as it would be extremely rude even though I found Americas joke hilarious.

'Why didn't anyone laugh?' America frowned.

'It wasn't funny.' China stated plainly. 'You an arse.'

'May I continue?!' Charlotte snarled and the entire table froze. 'Thank you. Are you countries coming to the night club as well?'

Britain smirked. 'I don't see why not.'

'I do.' I mumbled.

'Payton, you were all kind earlier, why are you all grumpy now?' Britain laughed.

'I wanted to interview you and be done with it; I didn't want you crowding my life from the first day of meeting you.'

Britain frowned. 'Oh.'

'Yeah oh.' I frowned. 'So could you guys- Just have fun tonight and give us warning next time you want to come out with us.'

Britain looked up at me, gasping. 'Really?'

'Yes Arthur. Really. Now shut up and talk to the birthday girl.'

After that the conversation sparked up, Ashleigh was deeply intrigued by the two countries sat beside her and honestly they appeared to be intrigued by her too, Arthur and Rachel were so deep in conversation it was hard to stop them when our food arrived. Charlotte fell into silence, refusing to make even eye contact with Ivan who just sat staring at her, not with hatred on his face, or a smile, just a blank expression.

A blank canvas.

Me, however, I spent most of the time hitting America round the head as I got to know the loud, arrogant boy more.

'We'll pay for this!' America grinned as we all finished our food, I felt like my dress was about to pop open from all the food I'd just put into my already large stomach.

Us four girls refused at first but then the men became persuasive and we all gave up.

'Let's all get our strut on.' Ashleigh blushed as we left the restaurant and jumped into Americas large SUV and headed towards the night club.

Something tells me it's going to be a barrel of fun.


	7. Chapter 7

'Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot!' America sang beneath me as we drove along the large stretch of road.

Ashleigh and charlotte from the backseat glared at him as he continued to sing along with the radio of his car.

'You're being mean to me again, Alfred.' Canada whispered from the backseat but America didn't stop, so I elbowed him in the chest.

Let me explain how I did this in the car.

Alfred car, although it is big, does not fit 9 people in, it could fit five.

china had been designated the driver so all others had to sit on others laps, I was practically forced onto Americas lap as he pounded into the car as soon as we reached it, Rachel had been asked by Arthur to sit on him and after a fair amount of blushing she clambered onto his lap.

charlotte and Ashleigh were a little harder, charlotte, understandably, does not want to be anywhere near Russia let alone sit next to him so begged to sit on Canada, but after Ashleigh nearly wet herself thinking of the idea of sitting on ''scary'' Russia, charlotte put aside her hate and bounced onto Russia's lap (Hitting him quite hard on the chest yet he didn't stir.), while Ashleigh perched down on Canada whilst blushing profoundly.

'Aww! That hurt!' America whined. 'But not for long! 'cause I'm the he-'

'Shut up, America.' Arthur groaned.

America pouted. 'You're all just jealous.'

'Yes cause we all want to be overweight after eating burgers all the time and doing bugger all except getting on others nerves!' Rachel suddenly burst in, surprising all of us.

America whimpered and suddenly shoved his head into my shoulders.

'Rachel!' I snapped. 'You hurt his feelings!'

'He needs to get over himself.' Rachel blushed, still trying to seem all confident in front of Britain, but the truth is with him she's being all insecure and silly, and totally unlike her (I'll punch her in the boob for it later.)

'Yes well Arthur can't even cook toast and I once thought that was impossible!' I screamed. 'He also has 5 eyebrows! WHAT THE FREAK IS WRONG WITH HIM?!'

Arthur gasped as he slapped his hand to his mouth. 'Payton!'

'Don't bully America.' I poked my tongue out at them.

Ashleigh and charlotte giggled into their hands whilst Rachel just glared at me, while I just stuck my finger up at her.

'Wanker.' She murmured.

'Titty fiddler.' I mumbled and suddenly, was bouncing up and down on America's lap (No innuendo intended) as he laughed uncontrollably, thrusting himself upwards and pushing me too. (Again, no innuendo's intended.)

'That's horrible!' Rachel squealed, using it as an excuse to turn and cuddle into Arthur's chest while I just laughed.

'You're brilliant!' America snorted in laughter, as was everyone else (Minus Rachel) in the car as well by now.

'We're here, aru.' china suddenly spoke up.

'Thanks, dude!' America laughed. 'Let's all get our part-ay on!'

Ashleigh from the back giggled. 'Don't forget your swagger.'

Charlotte laughed and pounded her fist into the air, hitting the car roof hard but she didn't react.

'I'm not getting drunk tonight!' Britain declared. 'It's a bad idea!'

'Aww Iggy!' America cooed. 'You only want to get drunk when France is here.'

Arthur pouted. 'I don't want to be sober and remember everything France does on a night out.'

'My god.' Rachel's eyes bulged. 'Is he as pervy in the magazines and newspapers?'

'Worse.' The five countries muttered simultaneously.

'I'm so sorry, Canada.' Ashleigh giggled. 'You were mostly raised by him.'

'Please,' Canada whispered. 'Call me Mathew.'

'Oh?' She blushed crimson. 'Ok... Mathew.'

'I'm going to barf.' America laughed, pushing me off his lap and out the car, holding my waist though so luckily I didn't fall to the floor instead everyone in the car got a front row seat to the sight of my rear-end.

The sound of giggling instantly sounded.

'Like what you see?' I growled back and they silenced instantly.

'I like this club,' charlotte mumbled as she got out the car. 'They have a karaoke hour every Monday night... and well, guys, its Monday.'

'Damn.' Britain grumbled.

'Omg!' Rachel squealed. 'I love Karaoke; I will kick everyone's arse.'

'Sure thing.' Ashleigh, charlotte and I instantly murmured.

'YOU THINK I WONT?!'

'Pretty much.' Ashleigh giggled as she launched herself out the car and onto the floor; the only thing missing from that jump was a summersault.

'Let's strut our funky shit then.' I winked and grabbed hold of Ashleigh and Charlotte's arm whilst Rachel sprinted around the car and grabbed Ashleigh's other arm.

The four of us then took off, strutting our way to the entrance, flicking our hair side to side and swaying our hips.

'You're going to kill someone.' Arthur muttered. 'All your boney hips are going to take someone's eyes out.'

Rachel turned to him and poked her tongue out while the rest just gulped as our self-consciousness got the better of us... Hang on, why are they self conscious?

Ashleigh's the size of a stick, give or take a few millimetres and Charlotte, well actually Charlotte can be excused after when Ivan ended it with her she went into the frame of mind " was it me?" and "is it my fault, am I not good enought?" etc.

'So since you all invited yourselves along basically I presume you are paying for the drinks.' Charlotte wiggled her eyebrows mischievously.

Ivan shrugged. 'We actually have the money to pay for it so fine...'

'Are you calling us poor?' I gasped.

'No... Wait hang on, yes I am.'

Charlotte snarled. 'You need to shut up, Ivan.'

Ivan turned to Charlotte and gave her a blank expression, but his tone was full on venom. 'I don't feel like you have a right to call me by my first name anymore, Miss Kite after everything that went on between us.'

'You mean, my so-called "cheating" da?'

I turned to Rachel and Ashleigh as Charlotte ripped from our arms and squared up to Russia, no fear in her eyes.

'I wasn't Even pregnant, it was a pregnancy scare as I had as the symptoms except a baby in my stomach... I never feel pregnant, I never cheated!' Charlotte snapped.

How was she not afraid when Russia gave her that look? that horrible look that might cause me a lack of sleep for the next few days...

'Urmm,' Alfred mumbled. 'Should we go in or are we all releasing our sexual tension out here?'

Charlotte turned to him, give her one of her looks, causing all of to whimper or let out a little yelp.

'It's worse than Russia's!' Rachel screamed and placed her head into England neck, as he had moved to stand next to her, while Ashleigh had slowly but surely walked over to China and pretty much jumped onto his back almost.

Which left me all on my own some, except America who slowly but surely was getting closer to me, while I was heading the other direction as he was not the charming boy I met earlier and was actually an arrogant but hilarious fool.

'Tension inside!' I gulped and instantly began running (as best as I could in my heels) towards the entrance of the club.

'Right behind you.' The others called behind me.

So about 7 out of the 9 of us began for the doors, quick march whilst Charlotte and Ivan were shouting and screaming at each other, Russia was slowly and surely beginning to lose his cool as his face went bright red while Charlotte screamed words that should never be heard by children.

'They need to work it out...' Ashleigh muttered. 'How longs it been since the split? 1 year? 2? 3?'

'Let me think... We're 19 and Charlotte and I went on our school trip to Russia at college... So we were 17... two "hooked up" a few months after that then broke apart 7 months later... I'm going to go a year and a half... Maybe' Rachel's face folded into one of confusion whilst Ashlei and I just snickered at her.

'Great deduction, Mr Holmes.' I giggled as we finally reached the line to the club.

'Why are we lining up?' Alfred asked.

Ashleigh frowned. 'Because you have to...'

'But we're countries.' China suddenly spoke up. 'We're very famous and popular... We don't need to wait.'

'Then we'll see you inside.' I rolled my eyes. 'Unlike you "gods" we aren't countries so have to wait.'

'You can be our "plus ones", love!' Arthur grinned and wrapped his arm over Rachel's shoulder, causing her to instantly blush all different shades of red.

'I'm not sure...' She gulped. 'I'd feel guilty to cut infront of all these people who have been waiting for ages...'

'Why?' Alfred asked. 'Do you know them all or something?'

'Its called curtesy, America. I doubt you've heard of it.'

Alfred pouted. 'Ohh! Won't you call me by my real name?!'

'No.' I muttered simply. 'No we're waiting, we have to wait for Charlotte anyway.'

So the countries remained silent, except Canada who was silent anyway all the time.

'There she is...' Rachel suddenly pointed behind us. 'Shes not angry either!'

I turned around generally surprised but immediatly understood when I saw the scene unfold.

Charlotte had tight hold of Russias hand and was holding even though he tried to pull away, Charlotte was crying and saying something but I couldn't hear obviously, when suddenly, taking the entire group of us by surprise, Russia took Charlotte wrist and yanked her up to his height (the different between the two of them is about a foot and a half) and suddenly kissed her hard on the lips.

'Sugar honey ice tea.' I gasped.

'That can only be taken as a make up...' Ashleigh giggled and leaned on Rachel's shoulder as the tree of us watched our short friend as she kissed the guy she loved, even after not seeing him for over a year, she couldn't stop loving him.

'Naww.' The three of us couldn't help but coo while the 4 boys with us just stared at us like we were freaks.

Alfred groaned. 'I don't see what the big deal is.'

Rachel ignored him and elbowed me gently in the stomach. 'I don't see how they went from at each others throat to make up.'

'She probably said something he liked...' I shrugged.

Ashleigh gasped. 'Like the "L" word?'

'Lesbian?' The boys suddenly mumbled, causing all three of us girls to turn and glare at them.

'Not that L word...' We growled simultaneously.

'Lesbians?'

'Right...' Rachel growled. 'I know you stole that joke from somewhere...'

'Its not my fault!' Arthur protested. 'Someone made me do it...'

'Who would make you say a lame joke?'

'I don't know.' Arthur frowned, his big bushy eyebrows creasing and overlapping. (He has five eyebrows! ON ONE SIDE!)

'They're coming over!' Ashleigh gasped. 'Be cool!'

Charlotte and Ivan joined us at that moment and I suddenly felt very awkward and did the first thing that popped into my head.

'Howdy Partner.' I gulped, but suddenly I heard a voice that wasn't my own saying that same phrase at exactly the same time as I.

I turned in confusion and received the exact same look from America, then his face broke into a wide grin. 'You did not just say that at the same time as me!'

I blushed. 'I guess I did.'

'You good girl, I can't believe it, I found myself a cow girl.'

'I bet she'll even ride your pony.' Rachel suddenly grumbled and I gasped loudly blushing harder. 'Not lets all stop flirting and go in the club, I'm all for using country benefits if it gets me in the club.'

The five countries nodded and we all began to walk to the beginning of the line, people gasped and moaned till they realised who had cut them and instantly silenced out of shock, the only sound that could be heard was a few gasps and moans of pleasure (wtf?)

'You know who we are I suppose.' Arthur flashed a winning smile at the bouncer as he was the first to the front, his arms wrapped around Rachel's. 'This is my plus one if you don't mind, is that alright?'

The bouncer himself looked slightly shocked but nodded, who wouldn't be shocked? 5 enormously sexy and famous countries at a simple club in the middle of a scum like city (no offence to anyone who lives in Portsmouth but hey, I live their too so I'm allowed to talk shiz about it.)

One by one the countries walked in, Ashleigh held tightly by Canada, Charlotte obviously by Ivan, but each had to join arms, to be honest I didn't want to join arms with America, not that I don't like the guy, I'm just socially awkward and-

BECAUSE I'M DIFFICULT!

'Plus one?' The bouncer smiled at America as we stepped forward.

'Ye-'

'No!' I snapped. 'I'm here on my own accord.'

The bouncer chuckled. 'I see you've had a fight with your misses, Alfie. I'll leave you be, have a fun night.'

'MISSES!?' I screamed.

'ALFIE?!' America screamed simultaneously.

The bouncer chuckled and just pushed us inside the club as the line now began to got restless and sort of creepy as they wanted to "touch" America, to check if he was real.

The temptation to turn around and say "Oh he's real alright, girls, he's all man." was quite overbearing but I sucked it up as America grabbed my hand and lead me through the packed crowd.

'Where'd the others go?!' I had to scream as the sudden loud music was almost impossible to tall over.

'No! I went to the toilet at the restaurant!'

I laughed. 'Thats not what I said.'

'No! this place does not have a shed! Gosh, Payton, you sure are asking some weird questions!' He screamed.

Humph, it's nice how he can't hear me yet I seem to be able to hear him perfectly, and I've always been told I'm way to loud.

'I think I see Rachel at the bar!' I leaned in closer and shouted into his ear, he instantly stepped back and growled.

'You don't have to yell!' He growled. 'I can hear your strange questions fine?'

'Shut up and come on!' I laughed.

'Cum on what?!'

'Shut up, you dirty little pervert.' I laughed and grabbed his wrist, holding our clenched hands above us as we powered through the packed building, casually dancing awkwardly as we went, shaking our hips and nodding our heads completely out of time to the music.

When we reached the bar, I was happy to that all the others were there, already readying themselves for shots.

'Doing this already are we?!' I laughed, the girls grinned sheepishly at me whilst Arthur handed me and Alfred our own glass.

Oh! Before we drink I must warn Rachel about getting drunk and-

'Now iggy, remember, don't drink to much or it'll be a bad night for everyone.' Alfred snickered.

I turned to him, annoyed he'd stolen my sentence again and nodded at Rachel. 'What he said only with "ginger" instead of iggy.'

Rachel frowned at me and poked her tongue out before tipping her head back and taking the entire shot, which triggered everyone else to do it as well, I took mine fast letting the painful, sickly liquid slither down my throat, letting then a warm sensation run through my body as the alcohol slowly began to work its magic.

'Another!' Arthur declared.

'So it begins...'


	8. Chapter 8

'Get down with the- Down with the- WAHH!. Get down with the- Down with the- WAHH!' Rachel screamed and knocked me down onto my arse for the sixth time.

'Rachel.' I mumbled. 'Your drunk, go find Arthur.'

Rachel glared hard at me, the alchohol in her system making her mood swings bigger than usual.

'YOU DON'T KNOW ME! FOR ALL YOU KNOW, BRITAINS MY HUSBAND AND WE'RE GOING TO ALOOP WITH EACH OTHER AND -hiccup- YOU DON'T GET ME, PAYTON!' She screamed and was suddenly crying.

Why the hell is she crying?

'Rachel... I mean, Arthur will look after you and maybe you'll get a good dance from it.'

Suddenly, she was laughing (wtf) 'You're right, Payton! You're so right! Naww I love you so much, you know that and I know I don't -hiccup- tell you that enough but I do and I want you to know that-'

'JUST GO FIND HIM!' I screamed and pushed in the general direction of the countries on the other side of the room.

Once we had done our shots the group kind've split a little.

Ivan and Charlotte headed straight to the dancefloor to remember some moves they'd forgotten... Don't imagine it, brain, don't imagine it- OH GOD NO!

I shook my head forcing the images at as I tried to remember where the others had gone.

Ashleigh dragged China and Canada to the front of the stage to discuss playlists with the DJ whilst Rachel instantly dragged me to the dance floor, leaving the two remaining boys alone to sort out their differences.

I walked towards the bar slowly and sighed, I knew that tommorow was going to be difficult, battered by all the twats that work in my office, demanding to touch me 'cause I'd "touched" britain even though if I had only just interviewed him today I never would have touched him.

I even have a long article to write, writing down questions I never even asked him...

Shit... I'm going to need to reschedule that meeting... I need to call mum as well, arange that dinner she was talking about on the phone a few weeks ago, I also need to free some time to visit Pippa and her new born baby, then I need to talk about my holidays with work and try to get a week off in the winter to go visit Rania and Kylie in America since I've been asked to be a bridesmaid at Kylies wedding... Then I need to pay the rent with money I don't have then- then- then- then- then-

'Payton?' A voice suddenly asked and I felt preasure on my shoulder.

I turned around slowly and thankfully, Ashleigh was there smiling up at me. 'Are you ok?' She asked.

I nodded. 'Just not in the party mood.'

She mock gasped. 'Payton?! Not in the party mood! What is this?!'

'Funny thing, small one.' I gave her "the look."

She frowned at me. 'Girl! You really aren't in the party mood? Have you been taking depression pills?'

'No.' I mumbled. 'Just stressed, like some people get.'

'Oh!' She grinned. 'It's that stupid job you have again! Well, we need to get you in the party mood, don't worry I'm not really in the mood either but I like the idea of getting smashed right now.'

I snickered.

'Dirty.' She giggled. 'But you're right, I wouldn't mind a drunken kiss with Canada right now.'

I grinned at her. 'Fine. I'll start a tab and lets drink till our pants fall down.'

'Maybe not that much...' She giggled and we sauntered up to the bar and flashed a winning smile at the bartender, he immediatly came over to us and flashed his own sexy smile at the two of us.

'Hey hot stuffs, what'd you like?'

'What's the strongest thing you got?' Ashleigh blushed sweetly.

The man chuckled. 'Bare with me.'

He turned around and instantly started filling two glasses with different types of liquids then handed them to us. 'We call it the devils viagra.'

'Charming.' I smirked taking the glass and twirling it in my fingers before downing it in one gulp, it was like acid down my throat and I almost coughed it back up but managed to smile kindly whilst holding my fingers up, asking for two more.

Ashleigh sipped hers but after getting a tiny bit deciding one gulp would be less painful so threw her head back and slurped the strange green liquid.

The bartender gave us two more and we downed them too.

'Cash or Tab?' He grinned when we didn't ask for anymore.

'Tab, name Payton Clark.'

Ashleigh turned to me. 'The boys said they'd pay.'

'They can owe me.' I shrugged and smiled one last time at the sexy bartender before walking away, the alchohol was working fast and I felt my brain begin to throb then immediatly go numb, a huge smile broke across my face and I turned to Ashleigh who was holding on to her stomach and frowning before bursting out laughing.

'Can you hear that?' She gasped.

'What?' I frowned all I could hear was the music.

'The music.'

'Oh yeah I can hear that!'

'That's my song,' She giggled. 'That's mid-life slices!'

'Wait a second... What?'

Ashleigh, after pursueing her dream as a Fashion Designer, deciding on going on a gap year and, since then, has been writing lyrics and creating music non stop.

'You brought it with you?'

'I bring it with me everywhere, Canada payed the DJ to play my long and listen- EVERYONE LOVES IT!' She screamed in joy and I chuckled at her.

'Well you better find Mr Cananda and thank him for helping you.' I giggled back at her and Ashleigh jumped happily on the spot, but clung to me when her heels twisted beneath her.

She chuckled awkwardly as she stood back to normal on her feet then waved at me before skipping away, a lot more gentle on her feet now, but with the alchohol we drank I won't be surprised if i hear her fall on her face in a minute.

I smiled anyway and headed towards the dance floor on my own, hands brushed against my body as I pushed past till I reached close to the middle, I slowly swayed to the loud upbeat music one of my best friend friends wrote and automatically I felt others who were dancing grab my body and dance along with me, leading me into a short offbeat routine.

'Hello.' A strange, slightly high pitched, voice purred. 'What's your sign?'

'Slow, children crossing.' I pulled away and pushed deeper into the crowd, letting others dance with me as the alchohol slithered through my body.

***Later***

'OI! I SAID HELLO!' I screamed and smacked my hand forward, letting the person in front of me fall to his face. 'YOU RUDE -hiccup- BASTARD!'

Suddenly, a hand went over my shoulder and I frowned as I grabbed and twisted around, completely misjudged my ninja skills and fell to the floor.

'Bitch, Mum told me not to do that in public.' I hissed and slapped at my legs.

'Payton! What was that for?!'

I turned and tried to focus infront of me then smiled brightly when I released that a sexy beast was standing in front of me, his top for some reason around his armpits.

'Why are you stripping?' I asked.

'YOU PUSHED ME OVER AND YOU PULLED IT UP!'

SEXY! EVERYTHING ABOUT HIMS JUST SEXXXYYYY!

'How did I do that? I'm over here.' I giggled and crawled over to him, till I was inbetween his legs and giggling uncontrollably.

I want you America! I want you to touch me!

I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!

'You're drunk.'

I humphed, annoyed at the prick. 'You're drunk.'

'Don't mock me.'

'Don't mock me, my names USA and I'm a massive nob.'

'Thats not very nice.' He smirked as he stood to his feet and held my hands tightly, thank god because seeing his muscles flex as he stood up sent my knees into panic.

I giggled and tapped him on the shoulder. 'My tummy feels funny.'

He frowned and pulled away slightly. 'Don't be sick!'

'Not that funny, like a good funny, a tickly funny.' I giggled and wrapped my arm around then jumped up so my legs were around his waist. 'Hey! America! Hey! America!'

'Yes Payton.' He sighed but he was smirking.

'I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME-'

'Alright, come on, you're drunk, I'm taking you home.'

'NOOO!' I squealed and jumped away as fast as I could, thankfully he missed me and I managed to make my dash into the crowd.

'Payton!' I heard him shout but I didn't reply, I just giggled as I rubbed against different bodies whilst pushing through the crowd.

Suddenly, I bashed into another body and arms circled around my waist as I squeled.

'What is she doing?' A voice asked.

'I don't know.' A more familiar female voice mumbled. 'Payton are you ok?!'

I turned around, silent now but couldn't help laughing when I saw the red, sweaty faces of Charlotte and Ivan.

'Ahh I see you became one, da?' I snickered.

Russia frowned at me while Charlotte looked totally confused then realisation dawned on her and she grimanced.

'She's plastered. Brilliant.' She grumbled. 'As always I'm going to have to be the one to hold her hair back as she vomits her guts out into a toilet. Thanks Payton.'

'You're welcome.' I giggled. 'Hey! Hey! Hey! Charlotte! Charlotte! Hey! Hey! He-'

'What Payton?!' She growled.

'Americas being mean to me,' I pouted in my best (attempted but failed) japanese accent. 'Can you get your hulk man to kill him?'

Russia glared at me and instantly recoiled into Charlotte, almost in tears. 'AHH! Charlotte! Why yo boyfriend so mean?!' Still keeping up the japanese accent?

Always...

Suddenly, more arms touched me and I screamed aloud, until I saw some people I wanted to, Ashleigh, Canada and China.

'Aloha!' I giggled. 'I vill be your vaitor today, vhat vould you like?'

Ashleigh burst out laughing and suddenly feel against me. 'OMG! PAYTON YOU ARE SO FUNNY?!'

'I KNOW!' I squealed with laughter to as the freaked out people around us took a few steps back.

'Hey! I'm thirsty.' Ashleigh giggled. 'Lets get a few more of thost Devils Viagra!'

'Devils Viagra?!' Charlotte squealed in shock. 'What the hell?!'

'I wonder what sex with the devil would feel like...' Ashleigh mumbled.

I couldn't help but snicker. 'Ask Charlotte, she dates him.'

'PAYTON!' Charlotte warned very loudly but I just shrugged her threat off and sprinted towards the bar, yanking Ashleigh with me, but suddenly we were pulled back.

'Uh oh! I think you've had enough to drink, aru.' China spoke disapprovingly.

'GO ON WITHOUT ME PAYTON!' Ashleigh cried and turned to me, completely ignoring China. 'JUST REMEMBER TO BRING ONE BACK FOR ME!'

'Unless I drink it first,' I giggled and sprinted away and back to the bar.

The bartender recognised me instantly and walked over to me, much to the anger to the already waiting people.

'Devils V.' I smirked and winked at the young man. 'Three please.'

'You know this stuff costs alot right,'

'Stick it on my tab.' I shrugged. 'Just stop when the number bigger than this many.'

I held up a single thumb and the bartender laughed.

'Fine if you can't pay with money, there's something else you could pay with...'

'Ohh! Hula hoops! I can pay with lots of them!' I laughed.

'No not hula hoops.' He smirked. 'A kiss.'

I laughed. 'Kissy kissy.'

'Right.' He grinned.

'Ok, one kiss, three drinks.'

'Done.'

'Done.'

I leaned over the bar, not even caring that my tight dress being tipped would show everything down the tube of both ends.

The bartender leaned in furthur then captured my lips in his without a second thought, I hardly even felt it, but I could taste a strange disgusting substance on his lips.

I pulled away at that and rubbed my lips awkwardly.

'Right! Give me some viagra would you?!'

'Excuse me?' A voice suddenly spoke.

'It's a drink.' I groaned, unhappy now not even glancing at whoever spoke, thankfully the bartender soon spread three drinks in front of me and I winked at him. 'Thanks, doll.'

I took the first one and downed it in one gulp then placed the empty cup back into his fingers, I grabbed the other two in my hand then headed back into the crowd, careful not to spill a drop.

'Payton! Over here!' Ashleigh squeal caught my attention and tried my best to look for her, though it was hard as I could barely hear where she was to begin with thanks to the loud music.

'Where are you?' I gulped.

'Here!'

'Like that frigging helps.'

'Behind you.'

I turned around, confused but sure enough, like fate would frigging have it, she was there panting like crazy.

'I had to run and get away from China and his strict ''No more alchohol'' rule now GIMME MY VIAGRA!'

I laughed and handed it to her while taking my own in my fingers, we clicked our glasses when Ashleigh gasped.

'It's China! Quick!' And she downed her entire cup while I just stared ahead in a slight daze before lifting mine to my lips and sipping quickly, I was so numb I couldn't even feel the burning liquid down my throat.

'Woo.' I giggled. 'That's bet-'

'ASHLEIGH, ARU!'

'Suger balls.' Ashleigh gulped and hid herself behind my larger body as I turned around, absolutely confused.

'Hey,' I turned back to her, where was China if he was supposidly here? 'Lets dance in the mosh pit.'

She nodded and the two of us sprinted towards it and straight into it, spinning around as fast as we could in circles as men and woman wooed our craziness.

'I FEEL LIKE A FLUTE!' I giggled. 'ALL I NEED IS A PIED PIPER TO BLOW ME!'

[Rachel's POV]

'Britain.' I giggled, my head a daze. 'That was very ungentlemen like of you.'

'It was your fault.' He blushed. 'It was an accident.'

'My arse.' I snorted. 'You wanted to take a peak at my vital regions.'

'I'm not Prussia.' He frowned.

'No. Right now I'm confusing you with France.' I laughed and twirled to my feet, pulling him up with me before I tumbled back into his arms like we were doing for the past 30 minutes, just dancing slow to fast music.

'I'm trying to keep you from the alchohol.' He had said when I asked him why we were dancing for so long. 'Also, I'm trying to get to know you and make a memory with you.'

I laughed as I remembered him blushing as he said that not 15 minutes ago. 'We've made a memory now, you looking up my skirt you dirty perv.'

'I didn't mean to!' He protested.

'Sure.' I smirked and held him tighter in my arms. 'Now please, can you make another memory and just kiss my drunken lips because right now I want to jump you but that would be very unladylike... and I'm drunk.'

He smirked and grinned. 'Even though we just met, I don't care, I want to feel you against me.'

'I WANNA TOUCH YOU ALL OVER!' I sang but before I could contiue his lips pressed on mine and my knees went wobbly, I tangled my fingers in his air and couldn't help but smile through our connected lips.

Its just as good as I dreamt over and over again these last few years.

[Charlottes POV]

'I'll punch her for that.' I gulped as I held tightly to Russias hand. 'Sorry, she's always like that when she gets... Really drunk.'

He smirked at me. 'No worries. I now know something more about you, you hate looking after the hung over.'

'They got hammered they deserve to feel the pain from that.' I scoffed causing him to smirk slightly.

'But... She was right... We have become one, da?'

'Da.' I giggled and leaned into his chest, tonight I think I'm the only one who hasn't drunk over the limit we agreed, I drunk a single shot earlier and even a light weight like me isn't on the floor, paraletic.

Silly friends of mine can deal with it tommorow when we do what we always do when we go out for a night, go back to Paytons house, sleep on her kitchen floor after all attempting to make food but collapsing from exhaustion during then watching re-runs of Merlin in the morning while eating Paytons emergency stock of ice cream.

It'll be good if it wasn't for all the puking, the crying, the hormonal imbalance, the dirty sweaty clothes, etc.

'Well then, dear, I think it's time we did what people who are one do?'

I gulped. 'And whats that?'

'We dance.' He smirked evilly and dragged me deep into the crowds and lifted me up, I wrapped my short legs around his waist as we jumped together, our hands swaying in the air.

Ivan and I had been to a club before, it turns out me being on my feet is not the best idea as people tend to push me over and tread on me, so now whenever we go Russia carries me.

I'm glad he hasn't forgotten that.

I know tommorow I'll have to talk to my girls about everything with Ivan and I, and for the most part I won't be able to answer questions except a choice few.

Ivan and I are going to have to work hard to get our relathionship back to normal but to be honest... I learnt this a long time ago back on a school trip when I met a man that everywhere feared but somehow, I managed to stand up to him, I learnt that for Ivan the struggle is worth it.

[Ashleighs POV]

'I'm a little tea pot, short and stout-'

'Hush Ashleigh, Aru.' China mumbled from the front seat. 'We're nearly home and everyones asleep, Aru.'

I frowned and leaned into Matthews chest, I like Matthew he's really sweet and he didn't glare at me when I confessed I had another Viagra drink.

We left the club minutes ago but it took us a very long time to find everyone like Rachel and Britain the horny rabbit couple who we found huddled in a corner, giggling like school girls, then we had to find the loved up couple Charlotte and Ivan then we had to find the seperate couple who thankfully at that particular time were together... However I think Payton was quoting Celine Dion at him before he snapped and called her a Rhino... Which caused her to slap him.

Which made me giggle, and made Canada even laugh a little under his breath.

And now here we are, China the only who who didn't drink at the wall, Ivan and Charlotte on one side of me, cuddled deep into each other, Charlotte sniffing lightly whilst Ivan had a slightly demonic snore which sent my teeth on edge, then Rachel and Britain the other side of me, Rachel cuddled right into Britain lap with his head tucked into her thick gingery locks, both their breaths were silent, Payton and America in the front, however she had opted to sat not on his lap but in the little gap between the chair and the front of the car where you feet were supposed to go, thankfully she was out like a light and didn't react when America pulled her up and cuddled her into him comfortably, and then there's me, the only person not driving in the car, and sat ontop of poor Matt, but he seems fine, his head's leaning against my back and he has a light smile on his face.

So sweet.

And now, China is taking us to Paytons house then they're all going... And I'm scared I might not see any of the countries again... I've only just met them, I don't want to loose any of them just yet.

We'll just have to wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9

[Payton's POV]

'My head hurts.' I cried out in pain as my eyes peeped open and the tiny bit of leaking in sunlight.

Charlotte stood over me, hands on her hips and looking at me with a very disapproving frowned. 'Last night was bad, even by your standards.'

'I won't ever drink again, I'm sorry, Charlotte.' I whimpered and closed my eyes again, lazily lifting my arms up and over my eyes.

'You say that every time!' She snapped. 'And now you've brought Ashleigh down with you, I had to call the boys over to help me look after you three idiots, Ashleighs puking her guts out over the toilet bowl and Rachel is crying her eyes out whilst laughing hysterically then crying harder because the laughing hurts her head!'

'Ashleigh's my drinking buddy leave her alone, and Rachel only needs to drink Ribena and shes off her rocket.' I grumbled and turned over on my comfortable couch that I had been slumped on last night when we returned around 1am.

'So... By "the boys" you mean...'

'Ivan, Mathuew and Arthur.' She growled.

'Oh.' No Alfred.

'Come on, get up, it's time you changed into something comfortable before your sick session begins, Rachel had hers about 4am, lucky me, and Ashleighs been in there about an hour now, how much did you drink?'

'Well if she drunk the same as me then-' I winced as Charlotte yanked me to my feet and lead me into my hallway then up my stairs. 'The shots we had at the beginning, a white wine on the dance floor when we all went out as a group, 5 Devil's Viagra... Maybe 6 or 7... And a Coke and Vodka when dancing with Alf- Matthew.'

'You two were dancing?' Charlotte suddenly gawped, damn it, I'd hoped she'd missed that.

'Not really... He called me names, so I called him names then started singing really loudly then fell on him and pretty much fell asleep on his shoulder before waking up here.'

'Great story. So... You're basically telling me, you turned Ashleigh into an alcoholic like you.'

'I'm not a-'

'Don't even try!' She laughed and held her hands up, making me unstable, I fell forward and bashed my chin against the stair, almost crying as soon as I made impact, whilst meaning Charlotte almost fell down the stairs in fits of laughter.

'Thanks, Charlotte.' I mumbled, beginning to crawl up the stairs on my hands and knees. 'Means a lot that you just let me fall and hurt myself.'

'You're welcome!' She wiped away a tear of joy. 'You may have just saved your self from a lecture after that tumble... Except you need to be careful you dozy mare.'

'I'm hungover, my head hurts like a bitch and my limbs are dead, I'm surprised I didn't fall backwards.' I snapped as I reached the top and glared at Charlotte standing above me as I was on my stomach now.

'Thanks for the help by the way.' I muttered sarcastically.

'Naww.' She giggled. 'Don't be a sour puss, come on, lets find your jimjams.'

'You're not helping me change right?'

'No but I think it would be funny to watch.' She burst out laughing again.

'You're a horrible person.' I mumbled.

***Later***

'Shush.' I mumbled my head hurt like hell and my throat felt like it was full of razors.

'Payton's still in a bad mood?' Rachel giggled.

'Suck my left one.' I mumbled and slowly hit my head against the arm of my chair, Rachel sat beside me, snuggling into Arthur's chest while Ashleigh had (for the 6th time today) ran to the toilet 15 minutes to puke up again, if that's even possible, I guess she was just dry heaving now but lucky for her she still had Matthew to look after her.

While Charlotte, the mean one, was upstairs laying in my guest bedroom with Ivan, still catching up on everything they've missed in each others life.

'I'm kind of surprised Belarus hasn't turned up yet.' Arthur mumbled.

'Don't talk about Belarus when Charlotte's around, she goes all defensive and bad mood because Belarus almost killed her.' Rachel mumbled.

I grumbled. 'Understandable. Understandable rage.'

'I'm tired.' Rachel mumbled.

'You can use the other guest bedroom if you want.' I mumbled. 'Just don't do anything which will make me need to disinfect the sheets.'

She glared at me but turned away and began to leave the room, pulling Arthur along with her leaving me beautifully alone for the first time today.

I held my head in my hands and groaned again in pain, I've had all the painkillers I'm allowed and even like 3 hours after taking them NOTHINGS HAPPENED!

I grabbed my notebook next to me and looked over the three lines on the sheet and sighed, they were all lines I couldn't really work with as I have to always make my client look good in the article.

I walked out instantly and began up the stairs into my own room and towards my computer, thankfully it was already switched and logged on so I simply opened a new word document and filled out the first questions with slightly twitched answers (I'll discuss them with Britain later.)

You seem like a kind man, but I can't help but wonder, are you like this with everyone? Does everyone think you're kind.

Britain: I'm unsure, I've tried to be kind all my life to as many as I can but I don't think I've cracked it with everyone yet.

Anyone specific that you think will disagree with me.

Britain: Francis Bonnefoy... France. But everyone knows that, everyone thinks I hate his guts but honestly there is a lot of good history between us that justs needs rekindling. Not many countries like me actually, if you asked 10 countries I think 9 would say I'm an a***.

Oh dear. Well are there any countries you can never remember fighting with?

Britain: Canada. But then again, I don't speak to him often and he is very quiet himself, the only time I've fought with him is when I confused him with America after a fight I had with him, I apoligised after though!

What about your relathionship with the love god now adays that is dear France, you said you had a great history, what about now?

Britain: (laughing) He's a stupid, perverted, arrogant fool, not much has changed since we met such a long time ago.

Alright, what about sealand, you used to have a very close relationship with him, what do you think of the rumours of his domination of the world?

Britain: I'm unfazed, his population is 20 and a goat, and he can barely keep his place afloat, I highly doubt he could take over even if he wanted to, I don't think we have to worry about him for at least a few more years.

And that was all I had, my article was supposed to be three pages long and I could hardly take up a quarter of the page here, I'm going to need to rebook that interview for tomorrow or else I'm in trouble on my first proper interview.

I grumbled, my head hurt like hell but to be honest all I cared about was the fact that I was bored now and nothing more to do.

'I could call someone... Hmm actually no, since I practically don't have any friends.' I thought aloud.

'You could've called me...'. A voice suddenly spoke.

Out of shock I jumped up only to fall instantly off the office chair, skilfully managing to smash my head against the desk as I went down.

'Son of a biscuit.' I cursed.

'Oh crap, dude are you alright?!' Hands suddenly circled around my waist as I snarled in pain, my head stung even more now and protested to the movement.

'Of course i'm not alright! Who are you anyway?!' I snapped.

My eyes were tight shut and my face was squinted because of the overwhelming pain.

'If you open your eyes...' The gentil angel-like voice spoke.

I groaned but forced my body to pry my eyes opened and looked in front of me, gasping immediatly. 'America what are you doing here?!'

'I had a meeting with my boss when Britain called me to come over here, so I hurried the meeting along and rushed over here as fast as I could.' He smiled weakly.

He was dressed casually, wearing a tight checkered shirt with a plain black waistcoat and baggy jeans, adding simple black gloves and red trainers to match, top half wise he wore quite close to what I borrowed off him the other day.

'Ohh!' I squealed, regretting it instantly as my head throbbed again.

'What?' He whispered.

'I have your clothes.' I gulped.

He smirked. 'Keep them, you'll need them more than I will since I was 14 when I wore them last.'

I blushed. 'Ok. Well, do you want to watch a film or something since you're here?'

'Sure.' He grinned and held me tightly in his arms but just held me now for support rather than to actually keep me from falling on my face.

We headed slowly out the room and down the stairs even slower thanks to my throbbing head making me smack against the wall.

'I know you're laughing...' I mumbled, rubbing my hand over my throbbing nose.

'I'm sorry.' He mumbled. 'It was just a little funny.'

I smacked his head playfully as we walked into the living room and finally collapsed against the sofa as I grabbed the remote and searched through my tv planner which was full of films I had yet to watch.

'Oh my gosh! Paranormal Activity 3! Let's watch that!' America gasped.

'Urmm...' Horror movies scare the hell out of me and make me cry like a baby, I don't know why I even taped it. 'Sure.'

I played the movie and sat back against America who had taken my space next to the arm rest which I would usually lay across while watching TV, oh well, his gorgeous strong body will have to do.

The film started and after ten minutes Ashleigh, Charlotte, Mattuew and Ivan had joined us on my other chairs and were all cuddled, even Ashleigh was pressed hard and against the poor Canadian.

'Payton...' Charlotte turned to me, frowning. 'I thought you hated horror films.'

I gulped, crap I suck at lying. 'Nahh, they're ok, and can paranormal activity even be counted as a horror movie, it sucks compared to the good stuff.'

She raised an eyebrow but thankfully, she left it and just turned to the screen herself, lucky Charlotte grew up with an elder brother and learned to love stuff like this while Ashleigh just had common sense enough to know that nearly none of things that happen in horror movies actually happen in real life.

That just leaves Rachel, and she's a bigger pussy than I am so is probably upstairs cowering under the bed covers.

I turned to the screen and watched gulping as a little girl started talking to herself, although the film was suggesting she was talking to the ghost/monster/beast/whatever.

I gulped at the creepiness and felt America shiver a little beneath when suddenly, Ivan started laughing.

'I love this part, she talks to it like it won't kill her and eat her body before moving onto its next prey.' He snickered.

Charlotte smiled at her, what she thought, funny boyfriend while the rest of us gulped and cowered deeper into whatever we leaned into.

'Thanks for that image, bro.' America mumbled.

The film went on and I knew th film was reaching its big climax so began to fall slightly so I was so laid back I could barely see over the collar of the shirt I was wearing.

Suddenly, the film was even worse and the monster was grabbing people and hurting them, I squealed a little bit and covered my eyes whilst horrible Ivan just laughed harder, not a full on, hold your belly as you struggle to breath laugh it was just a simple 'Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.' like an evil Santa Claus or something.

'This is my favourite part.' Ivan mumbled when the family had moved somewhere else, with their grandmother I think, and we're really scared and tears.

Suddenly, everyone was screaming, the mum had disappeared and the mums boyfriend was taking the camera with him as he ran around the house in fear, he couldn't find anyone and was very afraid then suddenly, he walked onto a weird balcony thing and all these weird woman were there, BUT THEY DIDN'T HAVE PUPILS IN THERE EYES!

I gasped and turned over, huddling my face into Americas chest. This was a bad idea, I shouldnt have put this on, I'm going to be scared for life, and I'm going to look like a massive pussy in front of America.

I turned over, over stubbornness and forced myself to watch the remander of the film, the mums boyfriend ran down the stairs and found one of the little girls and began to run around the house with the girl on his side, when suddenly they found the mum, she was stood at the top of the stairs, still and freaky.

I gulped and looked to all my friends who (except Ivan) were also tense and looking at the tv with fear.

Suddenly, the man was running, pulling the girl with him (I had my eyes shut now, I don't know why he ran and I don't want to know.) and they were in a cupboard, I gulped and whimpered as the man offered to look, he opened the door and-

'EEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!' I squealed and covered my eyes as the monster banged on the door, scaring the moms boyfriend and the little girl.

Charlotte turned to me and sniggered as the film continued and the man and little girl came out the closet (tee hee) and went through the living room, when suddenly the man saw the second little girl cowering across the living room, her face unseeable.

The man started heading towards the little girl, leaving the other on one side.

Why would you do that?! Why?!

He got closed and I waited, here it came, the big bang ending, I'm not ready.

The little girls head snapped round, her face the one of a demon, I screamed, louder than I should of and turned around fast as I heard the man fall over as the little girl ran away.

'Its ok, Payton it's done now, no more scary.' Charlotte smirked at me.

I gulped and turned over once more, watching with almost closed eyes as the pov camera laid on it's side on the floor, the man now was trying to crawl away, no one was there when suddenly-

'The old hag!' Ashleigh gasped.

The grandmother walked out in front of the man, he held his arm up as a plea for help when suddenly his body was slammed to the floor again, I whimpered, then a few seconds passed and his body was completely bent backwards, snapping his spine, suddenly not only I was screaming and tumbling to the floor.

A body fell on top of mine and I hissed in pain at the weight.

'This isnt happening, please lord this isn't happening...' A gentil voice whispered over and over again.

'Bitch move it, you're crashing me with your big butt.' I snarled in pain, my head throbbing again.

Charlotte out of the corner of my eye took the remote from the floor and flipped over to a different film, thankfully one I knew was a comedy.

'Not again.' the person above me gulped and got up to his knees, I crawled out and sat up, hugging my knees tightly and the scariness I just watched.

'Payton you weirdo.' Ashleigh laughed. 'That wasn't even that bad.'

'It was his back!' I screamed. 'It went all the way back!'

Ivan and Charlotte were laughing by now, Ashleigh was giggling and Canada was just looking beside me, embarrassed.

That meant the person who fell on top of me was... America!

Yes! Now he's as much as a pussy as I am and I can't be bullied for it!

'Thank god, it's over.' He whimpered. 'As always I almost wet my pants.'

'Me too!'

I looked to him, he was laying on his back now, his hands over his chest and his hair had fallen all strange now, I leaned forward so I sat over him and giggled. 'You fell on me, arse.'

'You hit me really hard in the chest like 3 times.' He blushed, his breathing was hitched, I wondered if his heart is racing.

I didn't even think before reaching forward, moving his arm and replacing my hand on top of his chest, right over his heart, it was slow but then picked up speed instantly.

I looked at him weird. 'Are you ok?'

He blushed harder. 'Scared stiff but fine, dude.'

I giggled and removed my hand and stood to my feet, grabbing his hand and yanked me up with him.

'You're all red.' He snickered.

'You're crying,' I poked my tongue out at him and he instantly laughed.

'We'll be right back,' he turned to the others and grinned. 'Just go get cleaned up, don't start the film with out us.'

The still laughing group (Minus Canada) nodded their head as the two of us walked out the room, blushing hard now as we headed to my downstairs toilet and in, straight to the sink and turned on the cold water, I grabbed a hand and spread it over my face as America watched me, strangely.

The water fell from my face and into the sink as I grinned at America. 'Your turn, don't forget to rub away your man tears.'

I'm no man.' he humphed. 'I'm the hero!'

'What hero cries at a poorly made horror movie?'

'A, damn, good one!' He laughed creepily.

For the next few moments we were silent as he filled his own hands with water and rubbed them over his face, I couldnt help but smile as his skin stretched, his bones shifted and his eyes fluttered closed just before he brought his hands close.

I stood there, like a lemon, just watching his graceful, beautiful movements.

I didn't even realise he finished and was frowning at me. 'Something wrong, Payts?'

'Payts?' I smirked. 'What kind of name is that Fifi?'

He frowned. 'I said if you called me that, our friendship would be over.'

Good, right now I want a lot more than friendship, I want a frigging blood bond write now, I want him that deep... Oh dear that sounded naughty. Now I know why Rachel always used to say I was Frances's long lost sister...

'We never had a friendship, I haven't called you your true name ever before.'

'So what does that make us?' He asked, and actually sounded slightly reluctant about it.

'I don't know. What should it make us?'

He gulped and I couldn't help but smirk at him. 'Come on, Alfred, we're missing the film.'

I leaned up quickly, before he could stop me, and pressed a quick light kiss across his cheek before blushing and leaving the room, heading back to my place on the couch, Fifi can sit on the floor, not on my special seat again.


	10. Chapter 10

[Payton's POV]

***Several months into the future***

Today, I thought was going to be like any other normal day, go to work, get bombarded with questions about my recent development of friendship between many of the countries, then get blackmailed by my boss to do yet another news-feed about a particular country then return home, call America, tell him about my day, ask about his, giggle uncontrollable cause he says the same joke he does everyday, call Rachel and ask about her relationship with Britain then call Charlotte and ask when I can come visit her in Russia since she moved.

Never did I expect to see all my girls, crowded around my TV at around 11 at night, with massive grins on their faces on a boring Monday night.

'What's going on here?' I gulped cautiously.

I never expected the next sentence to come from Charlotte's mouth. 'Ivan proposed!'

It had taken me a few moments to understand just what exactly she had said. 'Pardon?'

'Me and Ivan are getting married!' She jumped to her feet and jumped towards me, Ashleigh and Rachel were soon to follow and soon we were all on the floor laughing and crying like silly middle aged woman.

'I'm so happy for you!' I laughed.

'Would you be my bridesmaid?' She asked and Ashleigh and Rachel giggled.

'Of course!'

And it was that simple, the rebuilding of the torn relationship Ivan and Charlotte had, had worked and not only that, they were stronger than they'd ever been before.

A winter wedding they'd agreed on, half way through November in Russia's capital city.

Ashleigh, Rachel and I were to be the bridesmaids, Pippa the maid of honour, Kylie and Rania were coming over from America especially, an old pal, Benjamin, was coming down from London to be the ring bearer, Ukraine and Belarus (if she doesn't kill Charlotte first) will be the flower girls, Estonia and Latvia are going to be the Ushers and (Much to his reluctance) Lithuania will be the best man with Poland as the "best man's, best man" which is pretty stupid but it's not my wedding so I won't even faze about it.

'It's going to be a completely white wedding, white dresses, white tuxedos, white chairs with ribbons on.' Charlotte laughed a few days later.

'That's a lot to plan in 1 month.' I gulped, considering it was nearing the end of October, Charlotte didn't even have a month to plan.

Well, she's forcing all her bridesmaids to help so I guess it's possible.

'Payton, I rely on you with the catering and-'

'Are you calling me fat?' I laughed. 'Ironic that you make me handle the food.'

She frowned at me, giving me "the look" before continuing anyway. 'You must order from the best catering service possible, money is not a problem after my last pay check at my new job.'

'You do know Russian currency is different. 50.69 RUB is 1 GBP.'

Charlotte growled. 'But everything I buy with be in Russia so I care not!'

'How much do you get paid an hour now?' Rachel asked.

'480 RUB hourly.' She mumbled, instantly all four of us began working it out on our fingers.

'What is that?' Rachel mumbled. '10 GBP an hour?'

'9 and a half.' I corrected looking at Charlotte. 'Good job, girl, I get paid 7 an hour if I'm good.'

The girls and I laughed as we wrote down ideas on our paper, when there came a knock at my front door.

'Who could that be?' charlotte giggled. 'Payton, are you expecting company?'

'As far as I know, no.' I rolled my eyes and stood to my feet, walking to the door without fear, I got to the door and was about to open it when the door was banged, but not like knocking like proper, fists against it, hard banging against the door.

'Who is it?!' I snarled.

'Miss charlesworth!' Many voices cried. 'Let us in! We know you're all in there, the females who all date the countries.'

'Ahh balls.' I mumbled and turned away, walking back into the living room and sat down on my couch. 'Media again.'

'Oh for god sake, they follow me everywhere.' Rachel growled. 'Ever since Britain and I got caught walking round town together they won't leave me alone!'

'Same here!' Charlotte growled. 'Ivan told France about our engagement and France told everyone in a long detailed youtube vlog thing he does and the paparazzi were at the house instantly with "Are you scared of the murderous Belarus?" and "Have you become one with mother Russia, da?" it's so annoying.'

'They came round mine, once.' Ashleigh blushed. 'Because Mathew accidentally admitted he had a crush on a girl that he'd only just met and stupid America ran in and went "Her name's Ashleigh Beames! Go stalk her!" and they were at mine hours later.'

'Naww.' I laughed. 'When are you seeing Matt next?'

'Unless we arrange something before hand, the wedding.' She sighed. 'I haven't seen him since the hangover day.'

I smiled. 'I'll talk to Alfred.'

'Have you had the pap at your door yet, Payton?' Rachel asked.

'Nope.' I shrugged. 'Alfred and I aren't an item, he doesn't have a crush on me, we're certainly not engaged and other than the phone calls we barely talk/see each other.'

'Wow. I presume that saddens you.' Rachel smirked. 'You're the only one without a country to love you.'

'Shut up, skank.' I joked.

'Ouch,' charlotte laughed. 'I think you struck a chord, Rachel. So what do you want Payton? Friends with benefits, do you just want to feel his, what you call, sexy body beneath you and just to touch him and love him or do you want love, do you want to go out with him at midnight and look at the stars together do you want to-'

'Stop it.' I mumbled. 'It's not funny anymore guys.'

'Because, as painfully funny and pathetic as you make it, it's unbelievably true.' Ashleigh sighed. 'Not everyone gets a fairy tale love.' I chuckled awkwardly. I'll be honest with you guys, I think that I am horribly but undoubtedly in love with him.'

'You sound like Bella Swan.' Rachel laughed.

'You're going to look like Bella Swan if you don't shut up.' I grumbled.

'Naww, sorry Payton.' Ashleigh laughed. 'We'll leave you alone and just carry on, Charlotte what are you doing for entertainment.'

'Oh karaoke obviously!' She laughed. 'I want my girls singing at my wedding, maybe even Ben'll give "Let me entertain you" a go like I've always wanted.'

'Ben?' Rachel laughed. 'Works as a politician with his wife Amelia and their son Sebastian... Are you sure? I think he might get up and lecture us about global warming or something.'

We all giggled, actually agreeing that, that is more likely to happen.

'Has Ivan asked for anything specific at the wedding?'

'It was his idea to have it in the snow in the capital, but its such a lovely place I had to agree.' Charlotte giggled. 'But he doesn't want Ice cream I know that,'

'What?!' I gasped. 'No ice cream, why on earth are you marrying the guy?!'

Charlotte glared at me and I couldn't help but snicker at her serious face.

'So... What about the service?' Rachel quickly changed the subject.

***A few weeks later***

'I'm so afraid.' Charlotte whimpered to me as we all spread across my living room couch, each one of us with curlers in our hair.

'Why?' Ashleigh smiled.

'I feel like... I'm giving my life up so quickly.' She gulped. 'I'm only 19, what if the marriage doesn't work out? I'll be 21, already divorced with bags under my eyes and bruises all over my body because Russia hated me so much he threw me in a cage with Belarus and she beat me to a pulp and then kidnappers with come and take me away and-'

'charlotte!' Rachel laughed. 'It's just your nerves getting the better of you, and you're being dramatic anyway, you and Ivan were made for each other so you with always be together, understand?'

Charlotte whimpered. 'But what if-'

'There are no what if's, Charlotte!' Rachel smiled. 'Now... Who wants to do Charlotte's hair first then.'

With the day of the wedding tomorrow, emotions were running riot, poor Charlotte had been getting more anxious everyday, she was getting so stressed because of little things that could easily be fixed.

Her father was still unhappy about Charlotte's marriage choice so Charlotte was feeling obliged to wait until he understood her love for him.

Then, Pippa's dress had yet to arrive because the postal company sucks.

Then we had Rachel, she had a bit of a hair malfunction the other day whilst trying to turn it blonde went terribly wrong and is now a mellow green colour.

Then we had the issue of Ashliegh's dress, it was to long for her and to loose around the chest area and each time it was sent for adjusting it was never properly adjusted.

Then there's me, I skillfully managed to tip black dye on the bottom of my dress whilst attempting to redye my hair for the wedding as well.

Ok, so maybe she has got a good reason to panic, but for now, the night before her wedding day as we sit on my large front room, our hair done up and our nails being painted we're attempting to remain calm.

'So you're moving to Russia then?' Pippa spoke up.

'I already live there, Russia just has a really fast jet that takes me merely an hour or two to arrive here.' Charlotte giggled.

'We'll have to leave plenty of time tomorrow then,' Ashleigh smiled and tugged on a curler, regretting it instantly. 'Ouch! Rachel! Help me!'

Rachel laughed as she scooted over to her small, shy friend and slowly untangled the curler from her hair.

'I don't see why you're doing this anyway, Ashleigh, your hair is already pretty curly on it's own.'

Ashleigh shrugged. 'I know, I just didn't want to be left out.'

The group of us which contained; Charlotte, Rachel, Ashleigh, Pippa, Kylie, Rania and I laughed hysterically as we all took out our own curlers.

'So Charlotte...' Kylie smiled kindly. 'You and Ivan, married... I know it might be cruel to ask because of what happened but... I know you have the motherly instinct inside you, do the two of you plan to adopt or try serogate's or perhaps even IVF.'

Charlotte froze. 'I did ask him. Yes.'

We all leaned in a little closer, begging her to continue.

'He was silent for a few minutes, his expression blank then he asked me if I wanted to have children, if I _really_ wanted to have children. I said in the future I wanted as many children with him asI could. Then he simply nodded and the conversation floated away.'

'A conversation for a later date.' I shrugged. 'Give the married life a few months perhaps.'

Charlotte nodded. 'That's my intention.'

We all fell into silence, a very awkward silence, a very uncomfortable silence and I couldn't take it, I jumped to my feet and ran to my Ipod docking station, not even looking at the song before pressing play.

'Lets just boogy girls!' I laughed. 'It's our stay indoors all night, hen night.'

But as fate would have it, it wasn't a quick upbeat song that played and I realised a little to late what I had been listening to and instantly went red at the cheeks.

For a charity event last year all countries wrote their own song and were instructed to sing... I downloaded one of them a few months ago and sadly, listen to it nearly every day.

"_My Juliet, the way your Rosy lips smile at me each day, your perfect hair which flows down you like a waterfall, you are my sun, the one that keeps me warm, you're so hot, babe, your burning meeeeeee! Oh but one day, I'll hold you in my arms, your burning with cease, replace it with pleasure, me and you with fly across the stars watch each passing moon, in my arms, in my arms, My Juliet."_

I blushed hard as all the girls were suddenly laughing.

'My Juliet!' They sang along.

But... My America... He had such a beautiful voice it was so peaceful, so beautiful.

'Naww.' They all laughed harder and were then in hysterics.

'Payton!' Charlotte snorted in laughter. 'You just made my day! Oh my gosh! That is- That's so-'

She proceced into descending into her strange donkey-like cackle and the others were soon to join her, I just stood there completely humiliated. I'm an obsessive fool and they all know my secret.

I wasn't even smart enough to turn it off even when Guilty Beauty Love began to belt out straight after.

'Oh dear, Payton.' Rachel laughed. 'You're gone, completely gone it seems.'

'Just finish doing your hair.' I mumbled and pressed pause again before slamming my body against my couch, not looking up again till the laughing had stopped.

*** The next day ***

''We're going to be late!' Charlotte panicked. 'Everythings going wrong!'

'It's fine!' Rachel gulped, stepping out of the bathroom at that moment, thankfully her hair was no longer green, the smart girl had opted to save hassle and just grabbed a black dye from the shop this morning, she had also bought me a dye remover so I was in the process of cleaning my dress which was actually working.

'A lot of the problems we had yesterday are resolving.' Ashleigh, the smart fashion designer that she is, pinned a pin in her dress which somehow hoisted it a little from the floor. 'Also, Charlotte, I don't see why you didn't just let me fix the dress in the first place, I'm not a fashion designer for no reason, I can do all this, also Payton, if you wash it like that you're just going to spread the dye around, soak it in water whilst rubbing it or you'll completely ruin it.'

I nodded and walked into my bathroom to the small sink, I pushed Pippa out the way of the mirror and pointed her to the much larger one opposit the room as I filled the sink up with warm water then slowly brushed out the dye with the special soap thing Rachel bought me.

'What are you doing about your dress?' I asked Pippa aloud.

'Benjamin called me earlier, he said that the dress had been delivered to Russia as the wrong address was submitted so I'll have to change when we arrive but that won't take me minutes.' She grinned in the mirror, slapping on a third layer of foundation. 'What about your dress?'

'Hopefully, most of the dye will come out if it doesn't then the snow in Russia might cover it up for me.' I snickered.

A few minutes went by as Pippa and I focused on our jobs at hand then when I got as much dye out as I could I removed the end of the dress from the sink and sprinted out and into my bedroom, I grabbed the hair dryer and pointed it, full blast, at the dress hoping to god no more malfunctions would happen.

I stood there a few minutes when Rachel and Ashleigh waltzed in, fully dressed now and made up with their long hair flowing down their backs.

'The boys will be here in less than 30 minutes, go do you hair!' Ashleigh commanded.

'We'll finish drying your dress.' Rachel smiled kindly, I nodded my head in thanks and sprinted to the bathroom, grabbing my expensive make-up bag from behind the toilet (I don't use it often and don't want it to be used by anyone, even best friends who think it ok to use a little!) I stood in front of the mirror and gulped in fear at my tired looking eyes and pale skin.

Not an awful lot to work with, I'll just be thankful that the bridesmaid dresses are white and are more pale then even Rachels skin.

I spreaded a light foundation over my face and rubbed it in thoroughly, making sure to get in all the nooks and crannies in my skin before applying light blusher, sweet pink eye shadow and a single stroke worth of mascara, then I glossed my lips with a cream coloured glosser and let my hair fall down my waist, bashing against the bathrobe I was still wearing.

'20 MINUTES GIRLS!' A voice echoed around my house and I gulped, putting all the make-up back in it's bag and behind the toilet then ran into my bedroom where Ashleigh and Rachel held the finally dry dress in their hands.

I snatched it away and began to push them out the room, shutting the door after before I dropped my bathrobe down and pulled the tiny gown over my head.

I pulled my hair out and fiddled with it a little while before grabbing the dress in my hands again and walking to the door, hoping to find someone to help zip up my dress.

I walked out onto the landing but no one was there, not even Ashleigh and Rachel who I had pushed out minutes ago.

I slowly made my way down the stairs, frowning, where is everyone?

'Hey, girls! Where are you?'

'They ran to the helicopter of course.' A angel-like voice chuckled.

I turned around in shock, dropping my hands from my dress and to my heart, gasping in shock.

'Alfred!' I gasped, laying my eyes on his slender body, he wore a tight suit as if it had been plucked from a James Bond movie and was smiling at me.

'I see you're unable to zip up your dress.' He grinned.

I gulped as I nodded. 'Yes, would you mind?'

'Not at all.' He walked towards me as I turned around, revealing my naked back as he grabbed the zip at the bottom, his fingers blissfully brushed against my skin causing shivers to vibrate over my body.

'Oh dear, are you cold, dude?' He asked suddenly.

I grumbled and turned, instantly flicking him on the head. 'You know I'm not! come on, we have a marriage to get to.'


	11. Chapter 11

'Did Charlotte tell you?' Rachel began on the plane. 'She only told me yesterday so I doubt it but... You do know the wedding is Russian so it's traditional to last 2 days to a week... Ivan being Russia it's going to be a week celebration.'

'Oh, that might've been nice to know early on.' I sighed, pulling up the dress around my chest area.

'It's fine but Ivan and Charlotte have decided to drop a few, and not tell Charlotte parents as they're the reason why...' Rachel giggled. 'The ransom one, I would've wanted to see that, Ivan would've had to pay millions to get them to agree.'

'So... A traditional Russian wedding... Charlotte!' I called. 'What happens at a Russian wedding?!'

Charlotte, who'd been sitting at the back room of the plane till now, stepped through slowly, holding her dress up above her knees, Ashleigh and Pippa at her arms.

'The two ceremonies represent are single ceremony in England.' She whimpered, I presume she's got pre-marriage jitters. 'The betrothal is the same as our engagement party but straight after that is the "crowning" which is pretty much the same as our marriage ceremony but the most important part is saved for the civil ceremony which is actually the first one you guys will be attending today.'

'Why on earth are we coming so soon then?' I laughed. 'Why are we in a rush?'

'I need all my friends there.' She whispered. 'Plus you'll be there for the "touring of the city" today. Then the reception which will be the long part and the fun part.'

'Brill.' I giggled. 'Well... Now we wait, does it matter if I nap for a bit?'

Charlotte suddenly glared at me. 'Yes of course it matters!'

'I was joking.' I squealed and sprinted out, into the back room where all the males were.

'Trouble in paradise, love?' Arthur grinned as soon as I came through.

'Just made a joke, she gave me a scary look which would even scare Russia himself.' I whimpered. 'Plus, you're girlfriend told me we get to be drunk for an entire week.'

Alfred laughed as he stepped towards me, a steaming cup of coffee in his fingers. 'I doubt many Russians remember their weddings, Charlotte and Ivan the vodka lovers wont be much different so don't worry, as soon as we get there, Mother Russia will feel like a flute.'

I looked to him and frowned as he draped an arm over my shoulder. 'A flute? Really?'

I grabbed at the coffee and peeled his arm away as I smirked at him, taking a large gulp of the drink as Alfred gasped at me, a horrified expression plastered to his gorgeous face... crap, I need to ease up on those thoughts, even if they are in my head.

'Now that you stole my drink I'm not going to tell you my totally awesome plan that I came up with to make this the most AWESOME wedding ever... Well aside from my own but that's a conversation for a later-'

'Just get on with it, would you America?' Arthur groaned and sat down on the planes plush seats in the corner, at this moment Rachel strolled in a massive grin on her face and winked at me before sitting down gently on Arthur's lap.

'Oh my gosh!' I giggled instantly, understanding the wink. 'What did you say to her?'

'I said and I quote "char'otte, can we stop off and get two large medium pizzas?" and she was livid, her face went purple.' Rachel laughed, holding her stomach as she snorted in laughter.

'Oh my gosh! You, Rachel, are a legend!' I laughed. 'That's just totally awesome!'

'Dudes!' America suddenly whined. 'Don't you want to hear about my totally awesome plan I just thought up all on my own?'

Rachel smile vanished and she looked to her, before snickering horribly. 'The two of you are like twins aren't you?'

'Shut up.' I mumbled. 'Go ahead, Alfred, what's your plan?'

'My _totally awesome_ plan-' Alfred made sure to give me a pointed look (arse) before continuing. 'will as always be called Plan Alpha, like Alpha dog, WOOF! and-'

'You do that every time.' Arthur groaned and stuck his head in the crook of Rachel's shoulder. 'It's not funny anymore.'

I didn't want to point out that I was quite close to giggling myself...

'Anyway, my idea is that we all get totally wasted... Like now.'

'No!' Rachel screamed. 'I don't want to ruin Charlotte's big day, we should at least wait till the tour of the city, I think we'd all need a drink then.'

'Well... I want a drink, I'm not a light weight so a simple shot shouldn't shoot me off a rocket like it would you two.' Alfred pointed at Rachel and Arthur snickering. 'It'll just give me the energy I need to be sat outside in the waiting room as only a select few and the witnesses go to the important part of the wedding and crap.'

'Alfred.' I sighed. 'This is Charlotte's day and I bet on my life's saving (i.e £3 but I won't be sharing that) that if you so much as cough at the wrong moment Charlotte will sling you out by your ear.'

Alfred groaned. 'Just a little drink, Payton, come on, you can look after me and keep me in place if I do go a little hay wire.'

'No.' I growled. 'We're not even creating a small risk of the wedding being ruined.'

'Payton, now that you've said that, you just jinxed it, it's going to happen now.' Rachel sighed. 'Fine, Alfred get me a SMALL G&T and I mean small, just a gulp full so I'm extra smiley.'

Alfred giggled like a school girl as he charged away. 'I'll get you the same, mister grumpy pants.'

'Why is he such a child?' Arthur groaned.

'I would say you did your best, but then again, I think New Zealand, Australia and Sealand would be pissed at me.'

'You'd still be correct, out of all of them America is-'

'YOU BETTER NOT BE PICKING FAVOURITES OUT OF YOUR CHILDREN!' I screamed.

Arthur and Rachel turned to me and suddenly burst out laughing, probably at my horrified facial expression, you can't pick favourite even if biological America, New zealand and all the others aren't truly his "children" they're more like younger siblings that he brought up cause their parents are selfish pricks (I'm just brainstorming!) so it's his duty to look after the little darlings.

I actually met New Zealand last week as she's supplying Russia with a load of stuff as she actually likes him (Alone? Maybe) and hopes for all the best, shes a sweet girl, she's only young though, looks about 16/17... Hmm...

'You need to lighten up, Payton. What happened when you came in here? Did charlotte bite you on the arse before you left?' Rachel wiped away a tear of joy as I took another large lip of coffee.

'ALFRED!' I snarled behind me. 'BRING ME SOMETHING STRONG IN A BOTTLE! A BIG BOTTLE!'

I turned to Rachel who by now had paled. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm having a little drink so I'm smiley, I'm not a light weight so I won't be off my rocket like the two of you will.' I repeated America's words from earlier.

'Don't, Payton.' Rachel grumbled. 'Don't ruin charlottes wedding.'

'I'm not going to.' I giggled. 'You know me, all I ever do is make a good partay, plus if I do get out of hand I have dear USA to look after meh.'

'What am I looking after?' Alfred strolled in, holding 4 glasses and a bottle of something. 'I can hardly take care of a peace lily.'

'Or yourself, since after the war I heard you were greatly depressed.' Rachel smirked, clever her history Gcse was good for something.

'I was indeed.' Alfred mumbled. 'But war saved me, you see children, war isn't always bad and-'

'Who are you talking to?' I frowned at Alfred who had randomly turned to a point across the room, pointing at it and was smiling... Smiling very wierdly.

'Alrighty then.' Rachel gulped. 'What did you bring to drink?'

'You know the old saying, while in rome, well I thought the same rule applies here... While in Russia, do what the Russians do so we're shoting. Vodka shots.'

'Oh balls.' Rachel and I grumbled.

Alfred grinned and placed all the stuff on the floor, to be honest I wasn't even sure where he got all the stuff, does this plane have a kitchen? Or more importantly, a bar?

'Whoever can drink the least has to pay for the winners tab for the entire week.'

'That's not fair, America!' Rachel gasped. 'We can't get full on drunk or we're spoil the wedding.'

'What wrong with a little fun? Besides, you'll be sober enough by the time of the civil thingie majiggie.'

'Have you already shot some?' I frowned at him.

'Fine, I'll drink 2 unless someone beats my number.' Arthur sighed. 'I'm not spoiling a wedding just to win a stupid bet that doesn't affect me if I loose.'

'I'll drink... 4 unless someone outbids me.' Rachel sighed, I knew that would be hard for her but she couldn't loose, with the little job she has as she waits to finish college it won't cover the tab for the week.

'8.' Alfred snickered.

'9.' I growled.

'10.' Alfred laughed.

'11.' How much higher could I go? I couldn't have Alfred win, that would be total baloney, I'm a competitve bitch, but am I selfish enough to let my competitiveness ruin a good friends wedding?

'12.' Alfred chuckled.

'13.' Stop, I'll stop at my lucky number, the last time I see before something good happens in my life.

'On your way then.' Aflred laughed. 'I'd like to see you go 13, the most unlucky number on this planet.'

Not for me... But 13 shots, Rachel gets tipsy at 1 and drunk at 3, I get tipsy at 5... crap, 13 is going to kill charlotte.

'I-'

'A bets a bet, Payton.' America smirked. 'We all have to down our shots now, and since I have no need to be so high, I'll lower down to 3.'

'I'll go down to 2.' Rachel gulped.

'I'll stay at 2.' Arthur sighed. 'Payton... Will you lower your num-'

'She can't!' Alfred laughed. 'Shes a winner at 13.'

'Sadly, the rules bend for everyone not just you, Alfred.' I snarled. 'This is a pathetic game, if its that fucking ridiculous I'll pay for Rachel's tab when she takes her first and only shot. Done. capput. Avior.'

I stomped out the room like a stupid little child till I reached the tiny bathroom at the end of the plane, it was tiny, smaller than my wardrobe and I struggled to fit my entire body in as I closed the door and sat down on the closed lid of the seat.

'Payton.' A voice instantly called. 'It was a joke! come on, we're all having one shot, that's it, come drink with us.'

Why did it have to be an angels voice calling me? Why couldn't they get Germanys voice for America, that would be so much funnier when watching Alfred say speeches before, after and during every election.

"HE VEARS MY UNDER VEAR!" He would say as he would point a very accusing finger at Mark Romney.

But... As I know nothing of American politics maybe Alfred would just point his finger to everyone rather than just a guy whos running for president alongside Borack Obama.

Everyone vears his undervear!

I snickered gently to myself as louder tapping came at the door.

'Dude! Dude! Are you alive in there?!'

'I'm not a dude!' I hissed. 'Go away, Alfred.'

'Aww, come on, at least let your best buddie in to talk to you.'

'Fine go get Rachel and I will.'

'Ouch, Payton, really ouch, I thought we were closer than this.' He sighed. 'I guess not, maybe I'll just have to eat this hamburger myself.'

Hambur- No! No Payton! Don't fall for his tricks.

'Charlotte knew we were all staving so stopped off at the Suisse's place and we stole his cow.'

'What the F%^&?' I hissed. 'Seriously? Go away! I'm not hungry just piss off, America.'

'Oh... So we're back to stage names I see... Well Diamond I see no choice but to say our friendship is officially over, no more pony show for you!' He snapped. 'This totally sucks!'

I heard his feet as he stomped away, and judging by the distance I think he went to the other room of the plane, good thing too.

I sighed and slowly opened the door and stepped out, Arthur and Rachel stared at me, smirking.

'What you so happy about?' I grumbled, not really in the mood for a fun time anymore.

'You two are no longer friend-zoned.' Rachel squealed. 'I'm so hapoy for you.'

'Just give me the vodka bottle.' I sighed as I walked towards them, Rachel handed it up and I grabbed the top of the bottle in my mouth and began to take long large gulps, the acid like drink burning down my throat, water built up around my eyes as I pulled away the bottle, half the content gone.

'Jesus Payton, so much for not being drunk.'

'Sip it.' I growled to the two of them.

'Why?' They repeated in sync.

'A bets a bet. The loser pays for the winner, I see a winner now I need my loser.'

The two sighed and reluctantly gulped a large mouthful of the vodka, making them equal in joint 2nd, but America is last and is paying for my f-king tab.

Arsehole... I'm not even mad at him, I just want to make him know just what kind of girl I truly am.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, slow updates... Suck, I know, and I feel really bad and don't want to make excuses other than the fact I'm a lazy cow who's been watching "Wolf's Rain" all week, fell in love with it and now after finishing spends all my time reading fanfictions and looking to buy loads of merchandise cheap online.**

**So, I'm a selfish bum, I'm sorry.**

**No idea when the next chapter will come out, truthfully I'm a bit behind on here, I post on wattpad if you lot are familiar with it and post on that and sometimes forget to put the new chapter on here as well, so this chapters been public on there for about a week now, sorry, chapter 13 hasn't been written yet so I don't know when the next update will come, sorry everyone, just remember how grateful I am for all your support, thank you so much xoxo.**

'Tell me honestly girls... Do I look fat in this?' Charlotte whimpered, all the girls including myself gasping dramatically.

'Of course not! You look beautiful, you look sexy as hell and ready for your wedding.' Everyone chorused. 'What are you talking about?!'

Charlotte sighed in relief as we stood in the ice cold snow, Charlotte was about to join her future husband ready for the first part of the wedding, Pippa stood next to her fully dressed by now and was giggling and blushing like a fool.

Me, Ashleigh and Rachel stood there, Rachel and I swaying slightly from the stupid alchohol we drank and watched as Charlotte cried tears of joy.

'I'm so happy.' She cried.

Everyone laughed and suddenly everyone swept into a large group hug, though it was only the females here since the countries were waiting, surprisingly, at the bar for the first part of the wedding.

'Guys, am I doing the right thing?'

'DURHH!' We all laughed and jumped up in the snow, the snow sticking to the bottom of our dresses.

'Oh guys.' She cried even harder. 'This is already the best day of my life.'

'So far.' I grinned and everyone giggled before pulling away, Pippa reached into her clutch bag and pulled out a tissue and handed it to Charlotte, she dabbed the tears away careful not to smudge her light make-up anymore than it already was and grinned, a big and toothy grin.

'Well... See you all later, I'm going to go and get married.' She giggled and grabbed Pippa's hand in hers before the two skipped away, laughing loudly.

'Right.' I turned to Rachel. 'We won't be needed till 11:30 for the Civil thing, lets go party up with the boys while we wait.'

Rachel shook her head but laughed. 'I've had more than enough.'

'Naww, what about you Ashleigh?'

She giggled. 'No way! I'm still recovering from the party months ago, Devils Viagra almost killed me. No way am I drinking... Until later when Canada arrives.'

'You going to drink with Mattie.' I giggled and pointed at Ashleigh's stomach. 'You're going to do the dirty, do you think... His hand when he tries to touch your boobies will go straight through you?'

'Ok, Payton, you're definatly not having anything else to drink except maybe water or a protein shake till after the tour of the city.' Rachel snickered as Ashleigh gasped, smacking her hands over her lips.

'Come on.' Rachel laughed and grabbed both of arms, leading us towards the large shack which I was informed was actually a bar about 200 metres from us.

As we neared we began to pick up the pace, Ashleigh mostly because she was hoping Canada would be there even though he said he could only make the tour later on.

The bridesmaids were put into pairs with male countries and so were the flower girls, so their were a lot of people going.

Rachel and Arthur, Ashleigh and Canada, Belarus and Lithuania, Ukraine and Poland, and finally me and, easily guessed, America, also with the bride and groon and Charlotte's brother and parents that makes 15 of us on a open topped bus, I was really looking forward to it but now I'm partnered with America after earlier I'm scared I might not be about to stop myself from jumping the guy.

Gosh, I should be related to France...

'I wonder how good America looks without a shirt.' I hummed.

'No where near as good as Arthur does.' Rachel almost gurgled. 'My god, I felt like I was going to orgasm right there, just looking at him.'

'Right then... This conversation escalated quickly.' Ashleigh blushed.

'Ahh come on, I bet you want to see Canada without a shirt.' I pinched gently at her cheek. 'Wittle, Ashmash wants to see Canada nake-y.'

She blushed like a tomato and turned away from me.

'Oh dear, denial isn't a good look for you, Ash.' Rachel snickered as we reached the bar, we walked through the door and straight to the bar where Arthur, America and China were waiting.

Belarus and Ukraine I now saw sitting and talking to America, their bodies were positioned in a very revealing statue, but I think Ukraine is revealing no matter how she sits, they were both giggling as America appeared to be telling them something funny.

I almost had to strain myself from growling, damn why was I acting like this? Sure I obsess over the guy but it isn't anything more than that, sadly.

'I want a drink.' I grumbled.

'You've had too many.' Rachel reminded.

I shrugged. 'Americas paying for it.'

We lent over the bar, Rachel instantly perched herself on Arthur's lap as he traced gentle kisses down her neck, Ashleigh instantly ran to China and wrapped her arms around his neck, apparently the two were like best buds now and were constantly talking.

30 minutes passed and I'd restrained myself to only drinking cokes whilst Rachel and Ashleigh opted for hot drinks (Hot drinks? At a bar? Ridiculous!) and were giggling with their chosen countries.

Makes me wish mine was talking to me.

'I wonder how far the weddings gone.' I thought aloud.

'Half way through the crowning.' A voice grumbled, an angelic voice.

I turned around in my chair and stared up at him, his face was blank but he stared down at me, thin eyebrows raised.

'Ame- Alfred...' I whispered.

His lips twitched. 'Payton.'

'Are you alright?' I gulped.

'Yep, waiting for the wedding to start so we can just all get hammered.' He sighed. 'So... I hear you won the bet and I lost.'

I smiled lightly. 'Yep, looks like someones paying for all my drinks this week.'

'If you say so.' He mumbled. 'Is there anything else I kind of need to get back to my date.'

'Your d-date?' I mumbled, trying my best not to sound hurt from his blunt words, surely he knows how I feel for him, I mean it's blatantly obvious.

'Yes, I'm here with Natalia.' He mumbled back. '...Belarus.'

'Oh.' I tried to sound slightly interested in who she was, more the fact that he was here with someone in the first place upset me. 'Well sorry, I didn't know, see you later.'

He nodded and walked away, now carrying two large drinks in his hands, I hadn't even realised he'd bought drinks while he was talking to me.

Proves how freaking deluded I am.

[Charlotte's POV]

Russia handed me the cup of wine and I sipped gently on it.

'Etot obmenvino simvoliziruyet radostʹ i bremya kotorykh eta para budet delitʹ. YA blagoslovlyayu vas, kak i vse ostalʹnyye vokrug.(This sharing of the wine symbolizes the joys and burdens to which this couple will share. I bless you both and all other around.)' The priest spoke slowly.

Russia leaned forward and captured my lips in his and instantly I felt like body was going to explode, here I was on my wedding day marrying the man I'd always dreamed of in my dream place, surrounded by the people I love. Nothing could possibly be better than this.

'Come on, my love, let us get to the Civil Ceremony and finish this all off so I can finally say you're mine.' Russia growled playfully as he pulled away.

'I've always been yours.' I blushed and let him lift me to his feet as the entire group began heading to the church where the rest of my wedding would be held, we're almost there, I'm almost Charlotte Braginski.

When we arrived at the church not 10 minutes later we sat down at the front as people handed us salt and bread, this was supposed to symbolise fertility and success, I could just feel Russia's eyes on me when clueless people begged to know when we were going to try for a baby and what we wanted most.

Sadly, Russia decided to skip all the little games traditionally done at a Russian wedding as he wanted the wedding to be both English and Russian, so we've only stuck with a few Russian ways.

'The couple will now bite the bread, in deciding who will be the leader of the household.' Lithuania spoke up.

I glanced to Russia and smirked. 'I'm the man in this relationship.'

'Ah ha ha ha.' He laughed, smuggly. 'Is that a joke?!'

I giggled as I took the largest bite that I could out of the bread, the hardness instantly hurt my teeth as I bit down, I even yanked a little just to see if I could pull anymore off, but when I looked to Ivan, almost smug that I had eaten so much, my face fell as he had easily shoved the entire thing into his mouth.

'I think we have a winner.' I faintly heard Rachel giggle from the back.

Ivan laughed as he took my bread from me and everyone got to their seats as the Civil Ceremony began, then in less than 30 minutes I will officially be...

Mother Russia.

'Da?' Russia grinned, as if he read my mind.

[Payton's POV]

Bells chimed and confetti fluttered everywhere as Ivan and Charlotte ran out the church after finally being crowned Man and Wife, and the look on their faces were priceless, Ivan was actually smile and it wasn't a creepy or scary smile it was a genuine "I'm so happy I could cry, even though I'm Russia and I kill haunted chairs whilst laughing hysterically" smile.

As we ran out, the bus was waiting for us ready to take us all over the capital city,

'It's going to be good,' Rachel giggled. 'I've never been to Russia before, let alone TOURED FREAKING MOSCOW!'

I laughed as the 15 people piled onto the bus and sprinted upstairs, Charlotte and Ivan obviously took the front of the bus whilst Rachel and Arthur sat with me at the very back of the bus, Canada soon joined us and sat awkwardly next to Ashleigh as the two blushed profoundly.

Naww.

'Ready everyone!' Charlotte suddenly spoke up from the front, laughing loudly, had she already gotten drunk since the running from the church to here all in the space of 3 minutes? 'Let's go!'

I don't know how much time had passed when we arrived, an hour, two? three maybe? I wasn't really sure, but maybe that was because I was very, very, very drunk.

After drinking half the buses alchohol I was very drunk and thankfully, everyone else on board drinking were light weights so it only took a little to get them pariletic.

'I'm I cathalic?' Britain suddenly cried.

Oh no, here we go.

'Or protestant?' He continued. 'God I don't know.'

'I know what you are,' Rachel giggled, trailing kisses all over his jaws as they laid across each other on the entire backseat, so spread out I was forced off the chair and had to sit on my own watching the two drunks as they changed moods from angry, to sad to REALLY happy. 'You're are ree~ally sexy, so hot that if I laid bread on you, you'd burn it in a second.'

'That was really bad, Rach.' Ashleigh hiccuped, the poor girl was really drunk as well, even Canada next to her seemed to be a little tipsy since he was swaying pretty heavy.

'AND NOW!' A voice suddenly screamed, crasping our attention. 'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE ARRIVED, HAVE A LOVELY DAY!'

The voice I realised in seconds was Charlotte and by the sound of her donkey laughter from the front of the bus which could easily be heard back hear I knew she was just as drunk as the 5 of us here.

'I have a little turtle, his name is tiny tim-' I mumbled but suddenly Rachel gasped and jumped up, pointing at me laughing.

'I PUT HIM IN THE BATHTUB TO SEE IF HE COULD SWIM!' She continued.

'He drunk up all the water, he ate up all the soap and now he's got a bubble, a bubble in his throat.' Ashleigh snickered as we all joined in as a chorus.

'BUBBLE, BUBBLE, BUBBLE. BUBBlE, BUBBLE, BUBBlE. BUBBLE. BUBBLE. PO~P!' We all screamed togather, all eyes turned to us as we laughed uncontrolably, holding our stomachs as they ached.

'Everybody off!' A voice called far away and all 5 of us stood to our feet, following the group who were slowly getting off the bus, we stumbled into the bar along with the other 15 and was surprised by all the people there waiting for us, screaming out Charlotte and Ivan's names as they congratulated them.

'Yeah, yeah.' Rachel mumbled. 'Where's the bloody gin?'

'Gin sucks.' I scoffed.

'YOU LYING WANKER!' She screamed and launched herself at me, the two of us fumbled around on the floor (No innuendo's intended) as everyone laughed at us.

'OK OK! GIN IS THE BEES KNEES!' I begged for forgiveness, she jumped off immediatly and ran to Arthur, wrapping an arm over his shoulder. 'To bad bees don't have knees, SO GIN STILL SUCKS!'

Rachel ran at me again but I was too quick and ran into the crowd, holding my dress above my ankles as I ran straight to the alchohol and asked for as much as I could.

This week is going to be brilliant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wooow! 13! My lucky number, let's hope it's a good one, sorry for mistakes wasn't able to use spell checker, nor did I have time to proof-read it, I'll go over it later xoxo**

'I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl, sad I have it, I should bag it, acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair, I'm a relation to franksteins creation.' Belarus was on her feet dancing around, her skirt high up showing off her long skinny legs, and here I was sat alone at the bar, sad because I have no life, no friends and my head hurts cause I've been drunk for the past 3 days straight.

And if I'm honest, Belarus wasn't even singing that version of the barbie girl song, she was singing the original and every was screaming her name and saying how beautiful she was and what an amazing voice she has.

Why cant people call her a slut?!

Stupid bitch, stole my man.

"Well, technically he wasn't your man and he didn't even know how you felt about him and neither did Belarus so you can hardly blame her for having feelings for America, I mean he is a sexy piece of meat.''

I growled. Shut up brain.

Soon, Belarus jumped down from the stage, shooting a grin at Ivan as she did, I watched as charlotte glared at her which made me smile gently, after a few minutes Ivan stood up and jumped onto the stage.

'You all know how this works.' He grinned evilly. 'Popular demand, has demanded that the next to perform is...'

He paused for dramatic effect and I instantly found myself groaning loudly, until my name was called over the audience, suddenly eyes fell onto me and some looked at me disapprovingly.

'What?!' I wiggled my arms around at them. 'Have you never seen a woman drunk before?'

'Oh dear, she's confused with her gender again.' A voice which sounded like Rachel laughed.

I growled as I slid off my stool and stumbled through the crowd till I reached the stage.

'So... You're drunk, no?' Ivan snickered.

'Run and tell my mother, Devil.' I snarled and snatched the mic from his hands, I pressed it to my lips and made a noise to test the sound and annoyingly the mic squeaked and people in the crowd covered their ears quickly.

'Sorry.' I grumbled not even meaning it.

I'm a depressed drunk, just except it.

'Payton... Sing something funny!' charlotte giggled, she was drunk of her arse and wouldn't even remember it but who cares, it's her wedding, everyones drunk except Russia since Vodka is our water to him and it's supposed to be fun.

I'm a depressed drunk... I need to get over myself, it ain't about me.

'It's time to pull out the big guns,' I smirked. 'Avril Lavigne you must have.'

A guy I presumed was working the karoeke/DJ stuff nodded and searched through his computer. 'Which one?'

'Girlfriend.' I giggled, as if it all made sense, there was no real point I just knew that everyone knew this song and everyone loved it, if they didn't they were messed up in the head.

'Ready?' The man laughed as I pulled on the wire of the mic, pulling it so I would have room to run around with it.

As Rachel and I used to say as children, one does not listen to Avril Lavigne just once... I know the lyrics of by heart and so does everyone else.

A pause was heard and I gazed at the screen for the second waiting for my que and when it came, I kicked my leg up as high as I could in this dress as I sang/screamed to the audience.

_'Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend, No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend!'_ I laughed as I landed again and span, jumping my legs over the wire as the crowd cheered.

'Rachel Sherman! Ashleigh Beames! Get on this bloody stage!' I laughed as I began again._ 'Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me! No way! No way! No, it's not a secret! Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend!'_

The girls were on the stage in seconds, grabbing more microphones as they jumped up and stood beside me on the stage.

_'You're so fine_, _I want you mine, you're so delicious, I think about you all the time_ y_ou're so addictive._ _Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?' _Rachel blushed crimson as she sang along and Ashleigh and I chorused first, then Ashleigh jumped forward, the amount of alcohol in her system making her unbeliebably confident, and her body was swaying freakishly.

_'Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious,_ _And Hell Yeah,_ _I'm the motherfudging princess_. _I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right' _Ashleigh laughed uncontrollably as she danced around the stage, her dress lifting and twirling high around her thighs.

I jumped forward at that moment and raised my arms high into the air, belting out into the audience with my loud voice as the bridge came and everyone joined in. _'She's like so whatever! You could do so much better! I think we should get together now, And that's what everyone's talking about!'_

The chorus came and everyone sang as loud as they could whilst us three losers kicked, jumped and span around as we screamed, people in the crowd laughed when Ashleigh lost her footing and tumbled onto her butt, knocking Rachel who too spiraled down and connected with me, knocking me with her and the three of us laughed harder once we hit the floor as the next part of the song we were supposed to be singing played over our heads.

'_-wrapped around my finger_!' Ashleigh snorted.

Rachel giggled and held her stomach in pain. '_-can do it better!_'

I jumped to my feet and pulled the girls to their feet as I turned to the crowd and pointed, and just as fate would have it my finger and gaze had to fall on the one guy I kind of wanted this song to aim at.

_'She's so stupid, what the hell are you thinking?_' I whispered as realisation hit me and I turned away, moving my finger and pointing at others as fast as I could, Rachel and Ashleigh finished the final chorus as I was a little to shocked and it seemed not a moment passed and everyone was cheering and clapping, yelling our names as we all giggled and bowed.

'Where's the bar gone?' I frowned as I stared to the right, where I thought the bar was but it was just people, more people.

'There, Payton.' Ashleigh giggled, the small blonde pointed... to the left, well I was almost right. 'I'll join you.'

We all jumped down and the three of us ran at the bar at full speed, people were still clapping and cheering as the three of us grabbed, thankfully, three cups of drinks that were waiting for us.

'Sweet Beer, where do you go wrong?' Rachel giggled, hiccuping after her long swig of Germany's beer, sadly these weren't our drinks we were drinking, we realised that a little too soon.

'What the fuck?' Ashleigh whined. 'Wine? What am I French?'

Or just drinking France's drink...

I gulped hard on whatever I was drinking and frowned. 'Gin? Seriously, how old am I? 80?'

'That's Arthur's drink!' Rachel giggled as she took it from my fingers and swug it herself.

'Mes amis, pass ze wine, would you?' I turned to Ashleigh and spoke in my best (failed) French accent.

'Vhy, of course! Vhat sort of friend vould I be if I refused?' Ashleigh giggled back, however, her accent did not sound french.

'Vhy are you german?' Rachel laughed, handing the beer to Ashleigh as I swug on the delicious tasting red wine.

He may be a perv sometimes but oh my god, France's wine is orgasmic... Wait, maybe that's what he wants! Oh no!

'France made me orgasm!' I confessed, squealing loudly, imaganing the dirty perverts laugh at the back of my head. 'Ahh!'

'What was that?' A voice laughed, I turned around, frightened that it was France but was thankful when it was only Arthur, staring at the three of us with disapproving looks.

'You three are hammered.' He snickered. 'Maybe you should hold back till the ending do in a few days time then you'll- WHO DRUNK MY GIN?!'

The silly brit gasped as he lashed forward, snatching the now empty cup from the bar.

'Rachel!' Ashleigh and I played along. 'You greedy bitch!'

Rachel shrugged in denial as she blushed and squealed. 'I only had a sip, Payton drunk half of it!'

'Do not use me to cover your lies!' I laughed but quietened down after a minute as my head was beginning to throb.

'I'm not-' Rachel began but Arthur cut her off, smirking, he knew we were messing but tried to keep up his serious facade.

'Right you!' He pointed accusingly at her. 'We're going back to our room and having a very heated discussion about what happens to people who steal my drink.'

'I'm not sure discussion is the right word.' Ashleigh trailed, blushing harder regretting her words probably, she's so innocent at mind!

'Fine...' Rachel mumbled defeated and let Arthur take her away, to tire her out so she would sleep till tommorow night to get nailed with us once more.

'I love russian weddings!' Ashleigh cheered. 'I want a russian wedding.'

'Liar, you want a canadian wedding.' I snickered, before she could "attempt" to protest I grabbed her hands and lead her to the dance floor where all the countries were having fun, and here we normal people were getting drunk and setting a bad example.

Songs played above our heads, some being rather old and vintage but I knew they were charlottes favourites growing up so the two of us merely danced in circle as I made our way over to canada, Ashleigh had yet to notice that of course until I bumped into him accidently on purpose and gasped.

'Oh canada, I'm so sorry! I've been looking for you, where have you been hiding?' I joked and thrusted Ashleigh into his surprised body. 'Take this, keep it safe till I get back, don't loose it.'

'Stop calling me "it" Payton!' Ashleigh slurred, blushing like one of Spain's tomato as always when she was near the man that smelt like maple but I didn't reply as I already pushing my way through the crowd once more and out, I couldn't tell what time it was, I lost knowing of the time 2 days ago the last time when I slept, I've been drunk since and to be honest I'm honestly surprised that I'm not dead.

How do the Russians do this?!

I got through the crowd and almost tripped once I reached the edge but sighed, dignity intact and headed up to the small rooms provided in this large bar/hotel/both building, I traveled up to the forth floor where my room was situated, as I said before people were put in twos... So the crap thing was... I was paired with America, when asked both of us didn't mind sharing a room but now... I'm a little off the idea, as I know that he kind of hates me.

To bad, I was thinking about going to Florida, no matter how much it cost me.

France alert, man I should have a bell that rings everytime I am that pervy... Although I would not mind seeing Florida, or any part of America, his hard chest high above my head, his strong muscles beneath my fingertips, his shivers will cause my body to spasm as his beautiful hair drapes forward and covers his eyes like a thin blanket, I'll push it out the way with my fingers and I'll say-

'What are you doing here?'

Well... No, I won't say that but I will say-

'Hey! Dude! I just spoke to you, what are you doing here?'

Now, I'm no genius but I think I'm having this thought with myself about sexy America, I don't remember an audience!

I opened my eyes fully and realised I had reached my room by now but was standing awkwardly at the door, sat on the bed were America... and... and... Belarus.

I stifled a smile and just said. 'This is my room.'

'No. This is my room.'

'Oops, have you got to go back to kindergarden to learn to share? Might do you good.'

Belarus looked up, her hands were resting against America's chest, the two were resting gently on the head board of the bed.

'Don't be silly, I'm the hero, I am the best, no one can defeat me and the hero doesn't share!' America laughed "heroically."

'Then the hero can piss off with his little girlfriend before I throw up on his head.' I snarled, my anger was escalating and I didn't really no why, I just knew that I wanted them out, seeing one with the other brought pain to my heart which instantly made me angry as to why I was feeling these stupid feelings.

'Sorry, Alfred, I have to go back to my brother anyway,' Belarus smirked my way before standing to her feet, once she stood she reached down touched the floor, giving America a lovely view of her fake arse before she fluttered past me, knife behind her back.

'Holy shit,' I mumbled as she closed the door behind her. 'I have a new meaning to the word psycho.'

'Don't be mean.' America rolled his eyes.

'Suck my big toe.' I snarled and stormed into the bathroom where I'd hung my bed clothes on the door the first night we arrived, which was the only night I had slept, as far as I know America didn't show up that night but probably slept here the next night or something.

My bed clothes were a little... revealing, really tiny shorts and a tiny jelly straped top, I wasn't really thinking when I threw them at Russia when he asked for them a few days before the wedding day.

I gulped, my large body looked revolting in the clothes but I didn't focus on that, I focused on how I was going to sleep, the bed was the only choice as there were no furniture or extra blankets.

'Balls.' I cursed as I slowly opened the door and peeped out, I stared to the bed for a minute but was confused when I saw it empty.

America must have... left. Left to go find his girlfriend and have dirty sex till he inpregnates her and they have a dirty son called Alois and they run away to paris togather and live in a DIRTY HOUSE WITH DIRTY WINDOWS UNTIL SHE FALLS IN LOVE WITH LITHUANIA AND THEY GET MARRIED AND HAVE A LITTLE GIRL AND... And America will be sad... Because he lost the girl he loved and had a son with, and he'll come back to England and he'll find me and he'll say he missed me and... And I'll still be...

Desperatly...

Stupidly...

Bella Swan-ly...

In love with him.

Fuck.

Anyway, I took my chance and sprinted to the bed, jumping in quickly and covering myself with the covers, snuggling into the soft cold bed. I sighed with relief that at least something made me smile and I let my exhausted mind free for a second as I grinned.

'Warm?' A voice suddenly asked.

I gasped and pulled the covers over my face (for some unknown, strange reason that could only be explained by the fact that I have many screws that are terribly loose, so loose in fact I think several fell out...) as I squealed like a little girl.

'What is your problem today?' The voice sighed. 'Is it just because you're drunk or are you trying to make me feel bad?'

'Why would I want to make anyone feel bad?' I asked the voice, pulling the covers down, it was so obvious who it was, I recognised that angelic voice anywhere.

'America?' I sighed, he stood in front of me wearing simple rolled up blue trousers and a simple plain white T-shirt, his hair was messy, he stood in front of me as if he just got him, not like he was going to bed.

'Me.' He growled. 'You are determined to make me feel bad.'

'Why would you feel bad, hero?' My eyes snapped up at him.

'Sometimes-' He whispered but shook his head as if regretting what he was about to say. 'Sometimes, I let my gaurd down, a hero shouldn't do that.'

'But everyone does.' I grumbled.

'You're right.' He mumbled. 'I... I'm-'

'I'm sorry.' I blurted. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and be a brat, and... I didn't mean to call you America! You're still Alfred! You'll always be my Alfred!'

I couldn't stop the words as they flowed, though what I said was short and true I felt like a different person as I admitted them to him.

'Do you-' He gulped. 'Do you want me to sleep somewhere else?'

I shook my head. 'No! Please, just for tonight! Be my hero, and sleep right next to me.'

I couldn't believe I just said that, a desperate plea for affection, holy crap, France and I need to do a DNA test, I'm freakishly sure we are siblings now.

Alfred smiled his cheeky grin and crawled into the bed next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist as a party continued loud and proud beneath us, but I didn't care, I had my America, and that makes me happy.

[Ashleigh's POV - cause I have to put this in :3]

His arm were loose around my waist as were mine around his neck, his face was facing a different direction and mine was facing the opposite direction, the song was slow but coming to end, I was slowly losing my chance, and I don't want to.

canada.

Beautiful canada, why are you so quiet? Why won't you look at me? can't you take the lead because I am so niave and afraid, I know you'll never hurt me, not like I've been hurt before, just say something, do something, show me a sign that we can move forward.

I don't want to be friend-zoned from you.

I don't think I could take it.

I sighed, nothing was going to happen, I was friend-zones, I was doomed to face the rest of my life as "one of the lads" never to feel the kind embarce of love from another man.

Maybe I should be a lesbian...

I'm sure Payton's a lesbian... She said it enough growing up... And Rachel, she has that look about her, that slight tom-boy lesbian way, man that's hot...

Wait, am I actually considering that?

God damn it!

Look at me canada, please. I know that people forget you, that you're just a ghost, but I won't, I want to see your soul (not to sound creepy) I want to know you, I want you to screw the haters and punch those arseholes that confuse you for your dick of a brother, I want you to be happy and smile more.

Please, smile more canada, you're so neutral, am I making you uncomfortable?

'I can see you, Mathuew.' I whispered, your eyes snapped onto mine in a second and stared at me in such confusion that it hurt.

'I can see you.' I repeated and just before the song ended I leaned up and forward and kissed your lips, If I was to be friend-zoned I wanted it to be with a bang and a boom, but I knew both would be my heart doing those things.


	14. Chapter 14

[Payton's POV]

The rest of the week passed quickly and if I'm honest... I don't remember most of it, after talking to Rachel and Ashleigh on our hangover 2 days (The time had been increased after the amount of alcohol we drank and how long we were drunk for) neither did they. Rachel could only remember certain parts, like she remembered the many kareokes we did whilst little Ashleigh only remembered dancing with Mathuew, many times.

Whilst I, I can only remember a disgusting old man chatting me up when I went out for a day on my own through the snow, still drunk, and that was it and to be honest I was thankful, I bet I fought with America many times and hurt his feelings a lot and... I think I cried when he got with Belarus.

'We're out of ice cream again.' Ashleigh moaned from one of my couches, a blanket pulled high up her body,

'Ohh!' Rachel whined. 'I don't want to go out again.'

'And I wonder why I'm fat.' I snarled, hand on head as my entire body ached.

'But we still want more!'

'I'm calling Arthur,' Rachel moaned, flipping over on her chair and grabbing her phone on the coffee table, she pressed a few buttons then held it close to her ear as she moaned loudly.

A few murmers could be heard and Rachel hissed. 'Not so loud!'

The voice chuckled as Rachel held the phone furthur from her head. 'Where are you?' She whined.

'That's not far from me.' She giggled, regretting it instantly and holding her head. 'Arthur, Artie, baby, can you pick up several tubs of ice cream, please?!'

She grinned. 'Love you!' Before throwing the phone down onto my carpet and grunting. 'My head hurts.'

Ashleigh sighed. 'I want Matt.'

'I bet you do.' I grunted, my attempt at sarcasm was poor. 'You want to love him up real good and- Arghh, it hurts to be funny.'

The two girls smirked at me when Ashleigh spoke up. 'Where did Russia and charlotte go for their honeymoon? I would've thought they'd hate to go to another country...'

'They do.' Rachel sighed. 'So they're just visiting Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia, then charlotte wants to see Egypt, apperently she met him when she and Russia dated you know, last year but... Yeah, she really liked Egypt.'

'I want to go to South Italy.' I confessed. 'I remember Romano at the party and he was H-O-T, hot.'

'What happened to you and Fifi?' Ashleigh turned to me and smirked.

'What do you mean?' I frowned. 'Me and him aren't friends anymore.'

The two giggled and I was immediatly confused but ignored there silly selves and continued to wollow in self-pity.

'Romano is still taken though.' Rachel giggled. 'Spain and him have a little thing going on.'

'Ohh.' I smiled gently. 'I smell a sexy couple.'

'I know, do you remember when we were kids and we got all the countries playing card game thingie, well I always shipped Romano and Spain.'

'I always shipped FrUk.' Rachel snickered. 'But not anymore.'

'I always shipped America and Belarus.' I confessed stupidly, as what I said was true, I always looked up pictured of the two countries on Tumblr to see all the nice pictures people had drawn just for them.

'I always shipped Prussia and Hungary!' Ashleigh giggled.

'WHY HAVE WE NOT MET HIM YET?!' Rachel screamed, stupidly, we all yelled in pain and buried our faces into my couches and didn't continue our conversation for a good few minutes.

'I always wanted to meet France...' I couldn't help but giggle. 'I always thought he was so funny, him and Switzerland were the ones I always wanted to meet.'

'I always loved china, with good reason, do you know why?' Ashleigh snickered.

'Because it takes a real man to beat a dragon up with a hello kitty toy?' Rachel smiled at her as Ashleigh giggled.

'I always wanted to see the great wall of china.' Ashleigh giggled. 'But now I'm all for seeing Niagra Falls...' (A/N- I had to ask my Dad for a famous canadian landmark then when he said Niagra falls I was like whhaa~)

'The big ben is breathtaking.' Rachel blushed and turned over.

'I want to go to Flor- No, I'm all for staying here in my house like a loner.' I gulped.

The two girls smirked and Ashleigh slowly turned on my cd player, making sure the volume was right down, by now I had switched cds to listen to an old Usher album (I felt like going back in time!) and the three of us sang along under out breaths till about 20 minutes later a knock came at the door.

'Not it.' I mumbled.

'Not it.' Rachel was simultainous to me, whilst Ashleigh groaned understanding the rules and walked slumpishly to the door with her feet scraping across the floor.

'You took your bloo- Oh hey Matt!' She gasped after I heard the familiar sound of my creaky front door, Ashleigh came back in a few minutes later and the door slammed behind her a few seconds after she sat down again, covering her body with her large fluffy pink duvet she keeps her.

'We have company.' She smiled and snuggled into the arm of the chair as several sexy men walked into my living room, all wearing the same clothes.

'Holy cheza.' I gulped as I watched the five men smile at each of us girls.

Arthur was first and he walked towards his girl, Mathuew was second but held his hands in his pockets and stood awkwardly to Francias, suprisingly Feliciano ( ) and Ludwig (Germany) were hung close together by the door.

'Fancy dress?' Rachel stood up slowly and hugged her man round the waist as she peeled the bag full of ice cream from his fingers.

Arthur smirked. 'I'm a sexy fire-gentlemen.'

'Sacrebleu! c'est stupide!' A heavy french accent filled the room and I smirked at the young man with long blonde hair and a slight beard.

The five men wore tight fitting red suits, yellow straps all over making holsters holding little toy torches and mini fire hoses, on all their heads they wore loose yellow hats and most were smiling.

'You look hot, Matt.' Ashleigh blushed and the quiet canadian came and sat beside her, she instantly reared back and cuddled into his embrace.

'Why are you going to fancy dress parties?' I groaned.

'For the public.' North Italy giggled, clutching to the silent and stern looking Germany. 'It's Finland birthday tommorow and we are holding a party in his honor at England's place.'

'Is Finland even there?' I asked.

Little italy frowned. 'We forgot to invite him.'

'He's on his vay.' Germany shrugged. 'Ve called him earlier.'

'Don't frown, Feli!' Ashleigh giggled. 'It doesn't suit you.'

The italian giggled instantly, taking an instant liking to the young girl he'd only just met in person and spoke to when sober, he jumped forward releasing his grip on Ludwig and bounced to Ashleigh's side.

'I bought the ice cream is there anything else you need?' Arthur smiled lovingly at his girl, Rachel smiled lovingly back and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

'No Mr Firemen, I'll be fine from here.'

'Do you have a massive greasy hamburger?' I butted in and waved my arm at the big 'browed brit (wow that's a mouthful.)

'Sorry, love.' Arthur chuckled. 'I don't like hamburgers so I don't tend to carry them around.'

'You have no taste or class,' I hissed meanly and turned over as the entire group laughed at me. 'It's times like these I wish Alf- America was around.'

'He's outside.' Mathuew whispered, quieter than usual. 'Waiting for us to come back out.'

'Oh, wait- WHAT?!' I grumbled and jumped from my seat, my legs were dead so I wobbled towards my front door and slammed it open.

'GIMME A HAMBURGER!' I demanded without thinking as soon as my eyes came across a body dressed in red and yellow.

Alf- America turned to face me, his face red with what appeared to be embaressment maybe then to confusion. 'Why do you want a hamburger?'

'They're delicious and I'm hungover like a bitch and need some tasty treats.'

The american smiled at me but shook his head. 'I don't tend to keep spares sorry.'

'But you have enough for yourself?' I gawped. 'You can't spare one.'

'9 isn't even half the amount I need.'

'9?! I only asked for 1.' I ran at him and grabbed the cuff off his suit. '8 is more than enough.'

'Not for a her-'

'Does the hero want to come out of this brawl missing two balls?'

America gulped but was smiling at me none the less. 'Not particularly.'

'Then gimme a burger.'

'No!'

'Yes!' I screamed.

'Nuh uh!'

'Ya huh!'

'NO!'

'GIMME ONE NOW!' I launched myself at him as he turned away from me and jumped onto his back, her tried to bat my hands away as I smacked at his chest over his shoulders.

'You're so wierd!' He laughed.

'Says the one who says 9 hamburgers isn't enough!'

'I'm a big boy!' He laughed but I heard the slight whine behind it.

After a few minutes of arguing the sound of laughing filled my ears and I realised the two of us had built up quite an audience.

'Just give her the burger!'

'Don't back down, America.'

'I could make her scream like that every night, oh ho ho ho.'

I froze and stared at the french man in confusion as America laughed. 'You've already made her orgasm once and you weren't even near by.'

'Excuse me?!'

'You drank ze wine, no?' Ashleigh giggled in her best French accent. 'I do remember zat!'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' I gulped, loosening my grip on Alfred for a moment.

'Well... You can come over and ve can dance, drink, and have some sexy, sexy times.' Francais winked my way and I blushed crimson.

Forgetting my grip was a large mistake as America bucked again and I flew off insantly, falling hard onto my butt and slamming backwards into the fence of my garden.

'Son of a gun!' I hissed, grabbing my throbbing head, and I thought it was hurting before.

'Holy crap, are you ok?'

'I'm fine...' I was laying it on a little thick though, clutching my head and rocking back and forth. 'But... I really would like a hamburger right about now...'

...

'What?!'

***Later***

The boys came and the boys left, they fed us ice cream and in return we let them stay for half an hour to watch tv and help us feel better, Arthur and Rachel crawled away for a little while and canada made Ashleigh get dressed so they went as well leaving me with 4 (In their own ways) awkward guys.

Italy still doesn't really like me so tended to keep his distance which really offended me as I was trying to be nice and smiley, maybe I just like south italy more and he can just feel that about me.

Ludwig was sat across from me and was trying to make conversation as Francias kept getting closer to me on the couch, I had to practically sit on America until he snapped at France telling him to back off.

'My head hurts.' I moaned, cudding into my lucky blanket. 'The hero isn't so heroic today.'

'I saved you from scary france.'

'I could've done that myself if he got any closer.' I humphed.

'Sure you could, I'd like to see that. Payton Vs crotch monster.' America laughed and draped an arm around my shoulder.

I'm going to be honest, I only remember him being mad at me and hating me so I'm kinda happy he's still letting me sit on his lap eating a hamburger with him.

A few minutes later the two girls and their dudes returned... Hang on, I'm not sure if Ash and canada are actually official yet but I don't care, in my books they're married.

'We need to go now, gents.' Arthur sighed, I noticed something was wrong instantly but for a moment I pretended I didn't notice. 'Finland has arrived with Sweden and all the other Nor-dicks.'

'Vonderful.' Ludwig stood up and Italy grinned jumping up too.

The 6 stood up, America lifting me off his lap and placing me down and all headed to the floor.

'Bye, Matt.' Ashleigh kissed the blushing boy on a cheek and I couldn't help but snicker with America beside me.

'Matt got a girlfriend.' America sang.

'Ashleigh saw his little friend.' I sang louder and Ashleigh gasped and hid behind canada who at the same time was trying to hide behind her.

'Sorry about them.' Rachel hissed, an instant mood change for her as well.

Oh dear...

'Bad sex?' America whispered into my ear.

'Wrong hole.' I giggled.

He laughed and the two glared hard at us, I instantly gulped and whistled nonchalantly(Is that a word? xD)

The 6 men took about 5 minutes to finally leave and America shot me a winning smile, making me feel good inside. Until Arthur decided to be a prick and ask how Belarus was doing.

The two of us froze and America chuckled awkwardly. 'She's waiting at the party like I asked.'

'I doubt that.' Arthur hissed. 'I think she might be ready to kill anyone she thinks you might cheat on her with... If you haven't already.'

I gulped and tried to smile, unfazed, at least I knew, he had a girlfriend now the two of us could be friends without anything getting in the way especially my flirting which he takes the wrong way.

'Ok bye sexy firemen.' I grinned. 'I love you, Francias!'

'Zey always do.' He turned to me, winked and blew a kiss, I pretended to catch it and placed it on my heart.

'Good bye, my love.' I joked. 'I hope we see each other soon.'

'You'll see me in your dreams.' He winked again, slowly this time. 'Your wet dreams.'

Gross. 'Naww! You're such a romantic!'

He grinned and the 6 were gone.

The three of us went back into the living room and sat down, deciding to watch films for the rest of the day then the two would leave as they both had work to get to. (Yes they do work.)

But before that, Ashleigh and I jumped next to Rachel and frowned at her scowling face.

'Trouble in paradise, me thinks...' I mumbled to Ashleigh.

'What's wrong, Rach?'

'What's the matter?'

Rachel turned to both of us in turn, angry but I knew she'd tell us, the three of us have no secrets, Rachel looked to us once more than whimpered.

'Something terrible guys.' She teared up.

'What?'

'It starts with P.'

'Penis?' I gulped. 'You have a... Penis...'

'NO YOU FOOL!' She cried out and grabbed balls of hair in her hands. 'I'M PREGNANT!'

... Wow.

Didn't see that coming.


	15. Chapter 15

[Payton's POV]

'Hang on... What?' Ashleigh gawped.

'Have you lost your mind?'

'No!' She snapped. 'I've known since a few days before the wedding but didn't want to tell anyone till after... So when me and Arthur were upstairs in bed, I just blurted it out.'

'Gross, you're not a virgin.' I pulled a funny face as Rachels eyes snapped onto mine and she glared hard at me.

'No! I'm not! I'm having a freaking baby and my boyfriend doesn't believe it's his.'

'It is though...?' Ashleigh gulped.

'Of course it is!'

'What did he say when you blurted?' I asked. 'Was he angry, happy, what?'

'He didn't say anything.' She whimpered. 'But he looked so angry, I've never seen him look so angry, either he doesn't believe me or he wished for the two of us to just be a short-term thing so is pissed that we've got a kid between us.'

'You're going to name it after me, right?' I smiled weakly, trying to put a little humour into the conversation.

'I'm not sure if I'm going to keep it. If Arthur leaves me, I'll never be able to raise the kid, I want to go back to the navy, I've had my 6 month break and I miss my lads... But I can't exactly bring the child, without the navy I won't survive long, I only just have enough money to stay afloat and I'd need Arthur's help to give the child a father.'

'What ever happens, do not get rid of the child.' Ashleigh sighed. 'If worse comes to worse, you can go to the navy and me and Payton will help you, you just need to say when and where and I know we'll both come running.'

'I might stop to get something to eat first but-'

'Payton!' Ashleigh snapped but she giggled none the less.

Rachel smiled weakly. 'Thanks guys, that means a lot... But I'll need Arthur, we'll talk about it more later on, for now let's just watch a film or something.'

'How about the notebook?' I smirked.

'How about Arthur just comes and dumps me right now?!' Rachel snapped and slammed her head into her lap.

Damn... Pregnancy hormones already, this'll be fun.

*** a week later ***

'Rachel, come on, it'll be fine.' I cooed down my bluetooth as I drove to work on Wednesday morning. 'I'm sure he'll come around, you just have to give him time and get the DNA test, in his mind he's infertile, I'm sure he's had unprotected sex before but never had a child so the idea that he got you knocked up is hard to comprehend. Just get the DNA test done, you haven't done anything wrong so you have no need to worry.'

'But... He's gone, he said he won't come back until he's ready, he won't ever be ready.'

'Yes he will, Rachel.' I sighed. 'Just stop worrying, go to the doctors and get yours scans planned and do all the stuff a pregnant woman should do, I'll come over after work, I'll even call Ashleigh and we'll have a girls night in, we'll give char a call and see how she is too. Plus it's probably the day that's got you jumpy.'

'I'm not afraid of Friday the 13th.' Rachel growled. 'I'm afraid of loosing the man I love so soon, how could we have been so stupid?'

A heard a beep and frowned. 'Oh god, sorry Rachel bare with me I got another call.'

I clicked the side of my ear piece and tried to put on my usual overly happy tone.

'Hello, Payton speaking.'

'Payton! You're late!' My boss snarled. 'Hurry up!'

'Oh gosh,' I looked to my clock. 'I'm sorry, sir, traffic is a nightmare.'

I knew that my boss was angry as he never called my by my first name and he never complained about my being late as I always am.

'Well hurry, we have an angry country demanding for you and it's bad for the company because he's screaming for "The bitch who's ruined him" so hurry up before we're sued!'

I gulped and pressed my foot down on the gas as my boss hung up for me and I was immediatly put back into my conversation with Rachel.

'Back.' I gulped.

'Everything alright?'

'I think I'm in trouble.'

*** 30 minutes of screaming at traffic later ***

I pulled up in my parking space, I know I have my own designated car parking space, I am that important.

I jumped out and threw my bag over my shoulder as I rushed to the front, instantly the snapping of cameras turned to me and asked boat loads of questions.

'Alright everyone!' I screamed, shoving at the cameras. 'Give me a minute to find out what actually is happening.'

The paparazi backed off the slightest amount and as I peered through I saw him, the first country I ever liked, stood outside my building screaming at the sky in such hate it was horrible to watch.

'Arthur.' I called and stood still as he turned to me, his cheeks were red and puffy but he was just angry, beyond angry.

'You.' He growled. 'It's your fault.'

'I presume you're blaming me for... that.' I think it would be a good idea to keep it from the public for a little while.

'Yes, you introduced me to your friend, you made me fall for her and now I'm heart broken because that baby is not mine. Your slutty friend has broke-'

'Don't you dare!' I snapped and rushed towards him. 'That is my best friend you're talking about and your baby, DNA tests will prove it when she has.'

'How could I possibly be the father when I'm infertile?!' He yelled.

'That's what we're trying to find out! Just wait, Rachels heart broken and won't keep the kid unless the father, you, is by her side and you're going to feel pretty stupid when you loose your chance over fatherhood, Rachel would never cheat, she doesn't believe in cheating because it's disgusting, when we were younger she had a boyfriend that did that to her and she was heartbroken, I know my best friend and I know when she's lying, that baby is yours.' I screamed.

'England's going to be a father?!' The crowd chorused.

I turned to them growling. 'Yes but he's unconvinced, so please everyone the child is his, spread it round if you must, there is no way this child isn't his.'

'You can't talk, Payton,' He growled. 'You don't have some you love who you feel has betrayed you.'

'Not in the baby way no but... I do love someone and I do feel sad of the outcome of our... Friendship.' I whispered. 'Rachel deserves to at least be heard, you love her and I presume you want to be with her so try and keep it going, she says it yours get the proof you need so you two can put this aside and be happy.'

Britain froze. 'Really? I can do that.'

'Get proof that it's your child? Of course.'

He suddenly smiled. 'Oh my lord! I- I might be a dad.'

'Well go find the mum!' I slapped his back**.**

Arthur nodded and sprinted away as fast as could into the distance, the papparazi watched him go completely confused then turned back to me.

'Got everything you need?' I smiled.

'A kiss would be nice.' Someone shouted.

'I'm sure your mother would happily ablige.' I rolled my eyes and ran into my office and up to the floor where my desk sat.

I hadn't been at work this week as I'd taken extra days of as I was hungover for two more than I expected and for the other 5 I was just sick all the time with huge stomach aches, it hurt like hell but I just sucked it up and invited over my new best friend, Poland, who I had apperently developed a friendship with over the wedding week.

He only stayed for one day so I spent my days off catching up on How I met your mother and had a lovely few days even if I was pretty sick.

I reached my desk and through my bag into my draw and locked it in there safe as I logged on using my new username and password...

Username: MissAmerica2012  
Password: I'm-the-hero?

Don't judge me!

I logged on and pulled up my recent work, the normal stuff really, I had a lovely interview with Tom Hopper about his recent photoshoot so I had to finish that and then there was the whole Ivan and charlotte's wedding, apperently it's my duty to write up such exclusive events that I have the honour to go to.

My reply was, if I get paid more I'll write more, that shut him up for a while as I already get paid way more than I'm worth.

'Miss Charlesworth!' A voice shouted.

I knew it, unfortunately, it was a young 14 year old girl who was given a part time job here after her work experience, all she does is pass notes between everyone and get us all coffee, she's paid well though and she's nice enough but she has a horribly nasil voice voice which makes me wish I was deaf and could just lip read.

'Hello... Holly.'

She gulped. 'My name's Jessie.'

I smacked my head. 'I'm sorry, I have a memory like a seive... I'll have to find out who Holly is now, sorry Jessie, are you alright dear?'

She smiled sweetly. 'Yes thank you. I was going to ask you the same question since you've been off for two weeks.'

'Oh!' I smiled. 'I had a russian wedding, they last like a week so I was away for a while then came back and was sick so... Yeah, but I'm back and I'm ready to rumble.'

She giggled however with her voice it sounded a little bit more like a cackle. 'Well... The boss wants to see you in his office.'

'When doesn't he.' I sighed. 'Maybe I should just move my desk outside his office rather than have to walk up there every 2 minutes.'

The girl giggled as I got to my feet and began the long trail up two flights of stairs to the top floor where my boss's office and waiting room took up one floor.

I knocked on the door after passing Jannette is slutty receptionist and he called out instantly, so I walked in and perched in one of his seats.

'Payton!' He smiled.

Oh dear, first name, what have I done?

'I have had a very interesting day,' He smiled. 'Do you know why?'

'You had Britain screaming that I'm a bitch outside your window all morning.' I gulped. 'I'm terribly sorry about that, he's not as smart as he lets on.'

Mr Shanks laughed and I gulped. 'That too but I had an interesting call this morning.'

'Oh?' I gulped. 'How... Interesting.'

He chuckled. 'I was called by a country, no less. He's offered himself to do a 4 page exclusive and will answer any question he recieves truthfully and will have nothing to hide, this could bring the company so much publicity, Payton, this country is a favourite in the world.'

'Is it Italy?' I asked. I knew before I met England Italy was the only genuinely nice country in interviews and things I read in the paper.

'No. Even better.'

Whos better than Italy? France? My best friend, Poland?

'However, Payton, this country has one condition, he will only let you be the interviewer.'

Ah, so that was why Mr Shanks was using my first name.

'You know many countries well after your meeting with dear England and I think we could be the country paper, I mean your best friends having Englands baby, your 2nd best friend is married to Russia and lets not forget the recent snaps of your friend Ashleigh and the mystery country.'

'It's canda... Not a mystery.' I rolled my eyes, after a date on Sunday with canada the two were found and many images were took and spread, like the two minded it was bound to happen anyway.

'Yes well... I know you're very connected and I would owe you a great deal if you can use that knowledge to help the company.'

I shrugged. 'I do as instructed, Mr Shanks, it's what I'm paid for, sure I'll interview this country. Who is it?'

'America...'

Of course.

[**C**harlotte's POV]

Ivan pressed a glass into my fingers as I laid my body across his.

'Eduard, can we have another of these please?' Russia smiled as Estonia nodded and sprinted to the kitchen.

I pressed my head into Russia's chest and sighed happily, I was so happy, it felt like only yesterday I was a lonely history teacher missing the touch of my Russian lover and today he's back and we're married.

Estonia ran back in and handed Russia another drink, Russia sipped on it slowly and smiled at his so called "friend" even though poor Eduard was scared still of the large country.

Ivan smirked as he downed the rest of his drink and handed it to the young man again whilst repeating. 'Eduard, can we have another of these please?'

I elbowed Ivan gently, mumbling be nice as Estonia ran off again, Russia's hand was tight around my waist and I was so happy, even though I was very tired from the traveling we've been doing, I was just happy we'd be going to Lithuania tomorrow then going home to lay in a familiar bed with a familiar smell and a familiar blanket beneath me.

The faint smell of snow around me, with my man cuddled into my arms, my fingers tangeled into his hairy, muscular chest.

'I miss home.' I sighed.

'Me too.' Ivan laughed. 'But we'll be there soon, one more stop to my dear Lithuania and then we'll go home and watch movies in bed for an entire day, just because we can.'

I giggled. 'As long as we can watch Hot Fuzz and Paul... And anything else with Simon Pegg in.'

'Of course, I'll rent them all out and we'll just sit there and eat popcorn and scoff down coke and Ice cream then we can cuddle and kiss.'

'See if anyone else heard this conversation and would be like "When Russia says cuddle he really means squeeze to death" or something like that.'

'Yes well then, that's anyone else's problem.' He shrugged as Estonia ran into the room carrying yet another drink. 'Thank you, dear Eduard.'

He took the drink, raised it into the air and smiled. 'To home.'

[Ashleigh's POV]

'Are you sure?' I gulped. 'It's up to you.'

Matt gulped and wrapped an arm around my waist. 'I'm sure, I'm so afraid, Ashleigh, though that I'll fall hard for you and one day you'll be like all the others and forget I even exist.'

'Oh Matt.' I sighed and hugged him tightly. 'How could I ever forget you? You're Matt, you're so sweet, kind, funny and cute, you're my best friend.'

'But what if you find out you like china more than me.'

'Then it won't be me. I could never like anyone more than I like you Matt, I've known you a long time and I've tried to keep my distance so I don't fall hard, but I have, I did and I don't want you to go Matt, I'm afraid you'll forget me too. I'm small and people forget I'm there sometimes, they push in front of me or just bang into me because they don't look at me, they look ahead and don't see me coming, I don't want that to happen between you and I, I really like you Matt... I-'

Matt cut me off as I pressed his lips down onto mine, I couldn't help but smile at it, his lips were soft like pillows and tasted like the mint from the ice cream we just ate together, I was glad Matt was here as it was totally unexpected.

Being a fashion designer, I didn't expect to see him here, yet here he is, asking for a new tuxedo jacket which will get him noticed at the next world meeting and, instead of designing, here I am, locked lips with the cute candian with a bear hanging to his shoulders after scoffing tubs of ice cream and simply having a laugh.

Oh, I have fell.

I have fallen harder for him then any guy before.

The thought scares me that he has this much control over me but I don't care, it also excites me.

Matt wants to take things slow because he's scared I'll one day forget him and won't remember the good times.

How wrong he is... How could I forget someone who's constantly in my mind?

In clean ways and in dirty.

Oh dear, I may need to take a DNA test with Payton to see if we're related to Francias.

Oh well.

Good.

I'm glad.


	16. Chapter 16

Moorrning!

It's 6:36pm here in England and I'm listening to Usher whilst sipping on Hot chocolate like a boss ;) Not really, like the unemployed.

Yes, I'm in need of a job, even work experience won't except me, so yes I'm screaming "I'M SO CAUGHT UP!' at the top of my lungs and I don't care, haters ganna hate.

It's one of those days, It's Monday and nothings gone right today, I'm starting to think rather than be related to France like my friends think I believe I may have some Canada inside me (No innuendos or Ashleigh will hurt me!) as all my teachers have been ignoring me, especially in Graphics I have to scream in Mrs ear just for her to turn and look at me, she doesn't do it with any other student :( Oh well, I bought Wolf's Rain volume 1 at last so I'm really happy and everyone can motorboat my buttcheeks who disagree.

Anyway, I think I'm supposed to blow your mind with my story, not with my boringness...

[Payton's POV]

'JUST GIVE ME A BLOODY BREAK!' I screamed down my phone as yet another one of my collegues downstairs had called and asked how Ivan's wedding was.

It's been none stop since I came back to work two days ago and with all this extra work being piled onto my desk, I hardly have time to eat my lunch or even take a whiz anymore.

I slammed the phone down into its holster thing and looked to my computer screen, about 300 forced words had been quickly typed in the single hour I've been here so far.

I felt sick again today but I couldn't take any more days off not after the last few weeks so I sucked it up with just a few pills for now.

'Are you alright, Payton?' The girl I remembered as Holly gulped. 'Is there something you need?'

I gulped. 'If it's not too much to ask, a coffee no sugar or milk would be perfect.'

Holly nodded and skipped away as I stared at my screen again, as much as I moan about all my work they were only small articles of about 500 words each so I did have some luck, at least they weren't whole two page articles like my usual interviews are.

Even though I'm the main interviewer here I'm supposed to do little articles and as I'm close to the countries I usually have to write about them, apparently all my work has been good as the paper is increasing in popularity.

As I stared at my screen, typing rambles my computer beeped and a new message flashed across my screen. I frowned at it as I waited a few moments for it to load; my old computer was slower than an old dog so I wouldn't be surprised if I was here till christm-

Hey! It loaded!

I opened it and surprisingly it was a message from Mr Shanks, "Good Morning, Miss Charlesworth, this is just a reminder that Mr America will be arriving at 11am and the interview will be held in the conference room on the second to top floor. Mr Shanks."

I sighed and clicked off, I'd had enough of hearing about this interview as well, apparently everyone in the office is jealous of my life and my friends. They all think that America is "super scrumptious." I mean, yes of course he is, but HE'S MINE SO PISS OFF!

Gosh, I'm protective of a guy that isn't even mine.

Ouch, my chest hurts.

The time was 9:45am so I still had over an hour to finish some of this work, I groaned as much as I loved writing and my job sometimes it was a pain especially when I had a deadline, which was 9pm tomorrow evening, ready for Sunday morning's paper the next day.

'Here's your coffee, Payton.' Holly suddenly broke my thoughts and rested the drink down, I quickly grabbed it and shoved it to my throat, letting the boiling hot drink burn my mouth but the delicious taste was still masking the pain.

'Heaven in a cup, thank you, Holly.' I giggled, slightly happier and got back to work and prepared for the, what I knew was going to be a very, interesting interview.

[Rachel's POV]

'So... Where does that leave us, Arthur?' I gulped, resting my head on his chest hours after our love making, he was quiet as he took a short drag from his ciggarete.

Arthur gulped and I knew he was hoping we wouldn't have to discuss this, but of course we would, this is our relathionship and I'm not letting go off it that easy.

'Where do you want it to leave us?'

'I don't want anything to leave us.' I mumbled. 'Where do _you_ want it to leave us?'

He shrugged.

I sighed, rolling over and out of the bed, I grabbed my dressing gown from the floor and quickly covered away my body and my baby belly which was begining to show.

'Well then... If that's all you better go,' I whimpered. 'I have to go to work, go shopping, go the hospital and all this other crap... Thanks for stopping by I-'

'Rachel.' Arthur whispered warningly.

'Arthur.' I mumbled in the same tone, though it was slightly weaker, my heart was breaking more and more every second, I'm going to lose him, I'm going to lose everything I love.

'Rachel... I'm going to ask you one question.' He turned over and stood up, pulling his pants and trousers up to his waist, zipping them up before turning to me. 'Your answer to this simple question with decide whether we will be together in the future.'

I nodded understandingly, praying that I would get this question correct.

He walked around my bed, the faint smell of scones and strong tea still clung to the air and as I walked to meet my lover halfway I felt all these feelings rushing to me, every memory of this room thrusted inside my mind of the time Arthur thrusted-

Shut it, Rachel! Dirty thoughts should not be in your mind right now... Even after what you just let him do.

SHUT UP!

Arthur took one hand and rested it against his chest, I could feel it beneath the skin, his heart, it beated faster than usual with a melodic beat and I almost smiled at the feeling until Arthur lifted my face up to his with his others hand.

'Are you ready, answer carefully?' He gulped.

I nodded my head slowly, staring deep into his bright green eyes, I could see such sadness there, but still love, so if he left me I knew he'd still love me and just couldn't handle the betrayal he was convinced I had done.

'Do... You... Rachel Sherman... Love me?'

I blinked for a second in shock of the question, in the months we have dated Arthur and I have never shared the L word.

But... I was certain I did.

'Do you really need ask, of course I do.' I whispered and looked down again, Arthur chuckled above me and I looked up for a minute, he was smiling at me.

'Then I... believe you, there is no way this isn't my child.' He smirked. 'So... Why don't we do this properly... Rachel Sherman... Marry me?'

Suddenly, the British gentlemen fell to his knees and stared up at me, the light from my bedroom light reflected from his eyes giving them an eerie green colour, my favourite colour.

'YES!' I screamed and fell to my knees with him, my dressing gown fell apart but I didn't care as England held me in his arms tightly as I sat on my knees in his lap, crying into the crook of his neck, for a minute there I thought I was going to loose him.

'I love you, Arthur.'

'I love you too, Rachel, always.'

[Ashleigh's POV]

I groaned, my head bashed against the head board for the 3rd time and I almost snarled at it this time, rubbing the back of my head whilst sewing Matt's suit up as fast as I could, his idea was he wants a pattern, like a flower pattern on the bottom right with red to burst out, I made a joke and said "Let's write Canadian rules, America drools" across the back but he politely declined.

I managed to convince him to let me use more colours than red and not just a flower, like now I was sewing so that it looked like a waterfall came from his shoulder and fell fast into a flower bed filled with roses, lilies, daffodils you name it, the idea was far fetched but I was having lots of fun with it and it actually looked pretty good so far.

'Almost done?' Matt asked.

'Nope.' I giggled. 'Give me a little longer.'

He nodded, he was very impatient for someone so shy if I'm honest, he's been asking me if I was finished every 5 minutes for the past hour, this design takes a lot of work and for some reason my copy of "50 Shades of Grey" doesn't seem to be helping him pass the time.

'You alright?' I asked as he suddenly squirmed in his seat.

'Fine.' He blushed and pushed his eyes onto the book again, he only looked about 15 pages in but was squirming and fidgeting like a child.

I smiled as I worked on the jacket again, looking at my design on paper every few minutes to see if it looked like the good idea Canada had agreed too.

It was almost exact and the colours stood out so well on the black jacket, thankfully after working on it non stop for the past 7 hours It wasn't as shabby as I was expecting.

I told Canada I'd have it done in 36 hours after he ordered it and stupidly, I fell asleep as soon as I got home and didn't wake up till just before I had to go back to work, I had to leave 3 hours early just to get here to start on the jacket, Canada arrived just over an hour ago and I knew he was bored, or maybe uncomfortable.

'Ashleigh... Did you hear the news?' Matt suddenly spoke up, I looked up from my work and smiled at him.

'What news in particular?'

'About Rachel and Arthur.'

'They're having a baby.' I smiled.

'No, not just that, Alfred called me earlier and told me after Arthur told him, Arthur asked her to marry him.'

'Oh my gosh!' I gasped, stupidly throwing the jacket into the air, everything came crashing down again and the needle pierced into my leg slightly.

I pulled it out trying to giggle to mask my pain. 'She didn't tell me!'

'No, not many people know, she doesn't want to tell anyone just yet for some reason but Alfred said he had to beg the information out of him, he went over to see him and Arthur was singing, I mean, SINGING! Alfred knew something was wrong the minute he heard him.'

I laughed. 'That's funny! So, he believes that it's his kid then.'

'Of course, don't you?'

'No!' I gasped. 'Of course I do! Just... He's infertile... I just don't see how he got her pregnant.'

'I'll bring it up at the next world meeting, if people listen to me.' He chuckled and placed the book down on the side, I guess he was finished with pretending to read it, I mean I only gave him the book because it was the only one I kept here, and I only keep it here because Payton keeps leaving it, accidentally on purpose, every time she comes over here.

'Have you heard from the honeymooners?' I giggled and finished with the blue thread, I quickly switched to red for the roses and began stitching into it again.

Matt shook his head. 'Nope. Not since... Their wedding day.'

I smiled. 'Do you think they're having fun?'

'Doubtful.' He blushed. 'The honeymoon isn't really for... travelling to other people houses but more for... You know, so I think they want to get home already.'

'For someone raised by France you sure are shy about that.' I blushed too, like a rosy red tomato, I think if Spain was here he might confuse me for one and try to take me home.

He chuckled. 'What can I say? This is real! This is me! I'm exactly what I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light SHINE ON ME!'

I laughed as I stitched faster, quickly going through each of the tiny roses until I finished that a few minutes later and moved onto yellow for the daffodils.

Matt smiled at me. 'I'm happy that made you giggle.'

'You make me happy all the time, Matt, I hope you feel the same.'

'I do.'

'Good.' I giggled, I only had a few daffodils so moved on minutes later to the bluebells and just 10 minutes after that I held the jacket of his suit up and smiled. 'Done.'

He smiled at it, so proudly. 'It's amazing.'

'Thank you.'

'You're amazing.'

[Payton's POV]

'Payton your 11 o'clock has arrived.' Holly giggled uncontrollably as I finished my sentence. 'And he's really hot.'

I rolled my eyes at the typical teenager as I saved my work and grabbed my notebook and microphone so I can record cause I know I'll forget to write somethings down and.. basically I'm a cheat when it comes to interviews.

I logged off the computer made my way out but turned to Holly just before I left.

'You can bring the two of us one of your coffees if you want, I'm sure Mr America will be thirsty.'

Holly squealed and sprinted off to the coffee room as I quickly jogged up a floor and ran in, our of breath now, wow when I was 14 I'd only huff after running not be completely out of breath.

Something tells me I actually need to start going with Rachel when she goes to the gym, a few years ago we decided we'd go together but I only went for a week then stopped cause it was too hard.

I got inside the conference room and of course, there he was, sitting in MY chair with his legs up on the table.

He wore his usual bomber jacket, his hands slung in his tight blue jeans with an "I heart New York" shirt creasing with the curve of his body, he was smiling with his glasses hanging on the edge of his nose a tiny quiff of hair above his eyebrows and bright blue eyes.

I almost drooled at the sight as he reared back furthur, his shirt lifting slightly giving me a view of his perfectly tanned muscular stomach.

Oh my gosh! What is this man doing to me?!

'Excuse me, Mr America? I think you'll find that's my chair and you are not allowed feet on the table.' I rolled my eyes as I placed my stuff on the table, positioning the microphone to wear I was going to make America sit.

'How is this your chair? I don't see your name!'

I frowned and pointed to the back of my chair. 'It's right there.'

He grumbled but got up, defeated.

HAHA! I beat the hero!

He walked to the seat I pointed the microphone to and sat down in it, his feet thankfully not on the table this time as I sat at my chair and pulled out my book and lucky pen (It's lucky cause my handwriting looks neat when I write in it other than usually where it looks like a long scribble across a page) then stared at him.

'My friend will bring up drinks in a minute.' I smiled politely even though it was hard not to just giggle uncontrollably in front of him, I'm insane.

'So... What?' He frowned. 'Is this going to be all formal? Aren't you going to talk like normal? Using my real name but usually calling me an idiot.'

'Is that what you wish for me to do, Mr America?' I smirked.

He growled playfully at me and I couldn't help but let a little snicker pass through my lips, instantly he smiled. 'There you are, now, today, I do not want to talk about the alleged "relationship" I have with Miss Belarus nor do I wish to talk about President Obama as I know I'll say something bad and get in trouble.'

I returned to my straight face, crossed one leg over just as Holly walked in carrying our coffees.

'Yes Mr America.'

This might just be fun.


	17. Chapter 17

**Short chapter after a long amount of time, I know, I suck, I'm sorry.**

[Payton's POV]

'What are you afraid of?' I wrote his last answer down on the paper as America fiddled with the little twirl of his hair on his head.

'Marmite.' He smirked.

I rose an eyebrow at him. 'All seriousness?'

He nodded figurously. 'Have you seen marmite?! It's brown, gooey and tastes horrible even by my standards.'

'Anything else?'

He smirked. 'Ghosts... Weighing scales.'

'Wait. What?' I laughed. 'Weighing scales.'

He nodded. 'Weighing scales are horrible to me, I always do all this exercise and keep getting skinnier but I'm still putting on weight.'

'Have you considered that muscle weighs more than fat?'

'Have you calling me hot?' He wiggled his eyebrows.

'Was hot even in that sentance?'

'It's what's between the sentances that counts.'

I rolled my eyes as I flicked forward a few pages in the notebook and wrote down a completely new question then turned to him, watching him through my light brown fringe.

'What are your weaknesses?'

He paused, probably a little shocked about the bluntless of my question. 'I have hundreds of weaknesses... The needy, the british, Dora the explorer...'

I smiled. 'What else?'

He leaned forward in his chair and rested his head in his hands. 'Pretty women.'

I gulped and stared deep into his beautiful blue eyes for a minute to long, I realised what I was doing and quickly looked away and began to pack away my stuff and place the pen behind my ear. 'Well then... I better finish this interview of so you can scoot off back to your home and find some more.'

America was quiet and didn't reply as I made a dash for the door, shouting goodbye as I went and ran down the stairs back to my desk and computer.

I gulped as I threw everything down onto the desk, my heart ached for America, his muscular body, his clueless-ness, I hate how my friends and I have been placed with the person we are most like, Rachel is posh and has no sense of taste like England, Ashleigh is shy and cute but kind like canada and I'm an idiot, just like America, why couldn't I be partnered with the perv, those test results came back, I am definitely a french pervert, that explains why I passed it as a Gcse with such ease.

'Oh crap.' I mumbled as I pulled out my phone and rang the french dude as fast as my phone would let me, it rang for a few moments before a thick french accent vibrated through my ear.

'_Bonjour, mon cher_.'

'Hey, Francis, It's Payton.' I smiled.

'Why, my dear ensoleillement (**Sunshine**) how are you today?'

'I'm... good. What are you doing?'

'I'm planning for a wedding, I am ze best man for Britain.' He laughed. 'I vill be the best, best man to have ever lived.'

'Since when are you going to be the best man?' I laughed.

'Since I'm Arthur's best friend.'

'When did that happen?'

'We've always been best friends, just ask him yourself and- WHAT?!' France screamed as I heard voices in the background. 'In ze microwave!'

'Have you got company?' I laughed.

France snorted. 'Not ze pleasant type, Austria had invaded my home.'

'Why?' I laughed. 'What happened?'

'Hungary's having a bad day... It didn't help zat Prussia came over so the two of them came over here and left Hungary to... fizzle.'

'Sweet, I presume you're at home then.' I smiled.

'At the moment yes, why, mon cher? Are you needing some french loving?'

I smirked. 'Nope, I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie later since I'm an anti-social freak lately.'

'Sure, madam, I'll be at your house at 7, alright?'

I smiled. 'Perfect, see you at 7.'

'Au revoir, ma douce (**My sweet**).'

I tapped my phone off and returned to work, imagining what my night ahead would lead too, sure france was a dirty pervert at times but I'm almost certain he's my brother or was in a past life (if you believe in that junk.)

Three hours passed and I sighed as I stood to my feet, opting to leave 20 minutes early as I had, magically, managed to finish all my work.

'Bye everyone.' I cried out as I sprinted out the office as fast as my tight pencil skirt would let me. I hopped down the stairs and pushed my way through the lobby and out the entrance then quickly ran around the side of the building till I reached my baby.

Lately, I hadn't thought much about my baby as my mind had been preoccupied but, I will admit this, my beautiful four by four Pompey blue mini cooper is my baby, my child, obvious I didn't birth it but I raised this car, I have brought this car up and have cared for it for several years, nothing means more to me than my baby nothing.

As I smiled at my baby across the lot something strange came to mind, the colour of my baby was the same colour as America's top when we went out for a meal a few weeks before Charlotte's wedding for planning, I remember thinking how much I wanted him inside my baby... but I wanted the top to be thrown off his body... Along with the rest of his clothing.

Oh mon dieu (**Oh my god**) What the hell is wrong with me?

Well... Nothing really, I am a woman in the middle of her prime who is still a virgin but has always been dirty at mind and has been ready to let someone "claim" my flower for years, and America, he is a very sexy guy, he is almost exactly what I've always wanted in a partner, or even just a sexual partner.

I wish I could have him, just once, just once, to get rid of all my sexual desire and all my lust, maybe if I rid myself of my flower I wont be like France anymore.

Wait... That could work, if I get rid of my flower maybe then I won't want Alfred so bad and I can move on.

I grinned as I whipped my phone from my bag and dialed a familiar number.

'Bonjour!' I giggled as I heard someone gruff on the other side. 'Meet me at "Red" at 8. We're going to have fun tonight.'

I didn't wait for a reply, just clicked the call off again and placed it back into my bag before jumping into my baby and starting the engine before pulling off.

Red, was a singles only nightclub about 20 minutes from here, I'd only been there once but the amount of attention everyone got was amazing, I went ages ago after Ivan and Charlotte broke up the first time, my thoughts were Charlotte needed to get her feelings "banged" out of her, and before you judge me, I was like 17, I was a dickhead yet to grow up, who am I kidding? I'm still a dickhead, anyway, yeah. Everyone just came up to you, males flirting at every angle, I only turned them down because my friend was in bits and the nightclub only made her worse.

But this time, I was going to do it, I was going to loose my virginity and loose all my lusty thoughts towards Alfred, maybe then I can look at him and not see him naked in my dirty, french related, brain.

Yes.

[Rachel's POV]

The day was beautiful, a lot more beautiful then I had first expected, I had expected a miserable day where I had to cry and beg Arthur to take me back.

But no, in fact, I got engaged, no less, and now here I sit, in Arthur's favourite casual shirt with my bare legs stretched across my couch, facing my two best friends and their lovers.

'What's new?' Ashleigh giggled and sent a wink my way.

'Got married.' Charlotte smiled. 'It's good to be back.'

'Great to see you, how was the trip? I thought you weren't coming here for another week.'

Ivan shrugged, his arms tight around his wife's waist. 'We figured we might as well stop here quickly so we don't have to come next week, we've been traveling a while, I for one and tired all I want is a glass of vodka, my woman and a bed.'

'Ohh the endless possibilities.' I joked but Ivan just stared at me blankly like it was a joke he didn't understand nor appreciate simultainously.

I cuddled deeper into Arthur's arms and couldn't help but sigh in happiness and let my eyes flutter closed as everyone spoke around me when suddenly, after maybe 10 minutes something caught my ears.

'Frog face is not coming to my wedding, even if him and Payton do hook up.'

I frowned and let my eyes open as I stared up at my husband. 'France and Payton? What? She's with Alfred isn't she?'

'Nope. The idiot's plan failed.'

'Oh my gosh, I think we may need to start pulling out the big guns, baby.' I reached behind me and pressed my hand onto his cheek as the other four in the room stared at us.

'Plan?' Ashleigh finally spoke up.

'Payton forgot one very important detail at the wedding...' Arthur smirked. 'One Rachel and I are aware off but I doubt anyone else is.'

'Well don't be sneaky, do tell.' Ashleigh giggled, her face nested into the crook of Matt's neck. 'What is this mighty interesting secret.'

'If I tell you, I'd have to kill you.' I snickered, so cliche but who cares? Who doesn't like cliche?

'Fine. What was the idiot's plan then?' Charlotte laughed, leaning forward, really interested by now.

Arthur sighed, reluctantly even though he was chuckling. 'He wanted to do an interview with her, so she can get to know the person he really is and so she can decide if that's the kind of guy she wants in her life.'

'But Payton follows her lebido.'

'That's what I said!' I laughed.

'Maybe so but he was sure she could put that away when in her workplace having to be proffessional.' Matt smirked.

'Wait! You knew?!'

Matt shrugged. 'My life is consumed with either three things. My Ashleigh, work... Or Alfred. Of course I knew, he told me.'

'I'm so sorry.' Ashleigh whispered but she was snickering evilly, imagining her dear boyfriend having to spend a lot of his time with the niave, slightly annoying boy that is Alfred Fucking Jones.

My language is horrendous today.

Oh well, I don't know what the F in his middle name stands for.

'Why is Payton going out with France tonight?' Ivan asked.

'God knows.' Arthur scoffed.

I laughed as I slapped gently on Arthurs thigh beside me before turning to my friends and smirking. 'Isn't it obvious? Payton's logic sucks, she's going to Red so she wants to get laid, she wants to loose the flower as it were and she thinks that her sex drive, her lebido will go away with it. She wants to have a friendship with America without her inner France jumping in and making her think of naked American's.'

'I prefer canadians myself.' Ashleigh blushed and almost instantly everyone laughed-groaned.

'So what are we going to do?' Arthur asked after a few minutes.

'What do you think?' I laughed. 'The hero must save the damsel in distress and relieve her of her forgotten memories.'

'Not it.' Everyone suddenly called out and I growled. 'WHY ME?!'

The gang laughed as I pulled out my phone and called a number I'd only had to dial a few times on emergency and waited for the so called "hero" to reply.

'Yo, dude, you've reached the hero's message box, so why not leave something? I'll get back and will save every problem you have.'

Oh for fuck sake.

[Payton's POV]

I raked the hairbrush through my long brown hair and quickly added mouse before jumping away and grabbing my cheap tart dress I picked up from Primark on my way home, I threw it over my body and groaned in annoyance as my muffin tops became more prominant and ugly in this tight dress.

But I didn't care, I'm sure some desperate soul will take pity on me, even if it's Francis and I can get rid of this stupid lust I have, I can't have America, he's with Belarus and I need to suck it up.

I applied heavy make-up until I barely recognised myself then grabbed my god-knows-how-high-in-inches heels and ran down the stairs to strap them onto my poor feet which recently have yet to be given a real break from horrible shoeware.

Then, I waited, waited until Francis reached my door, for some reason the frenchman refused for me to make my own way to the nightclub and insisted on picking me up, oh well it's a free ride and I won't have to worry about my baby all night which is an extra bonus.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and I sprinted to it, my ankles clicked and my shoes groaned at the quick, flump-like movement as I swang the door open and launched myself out.

But it wasn't Francis.

To this day it remains the most surprising thing that has ever happened to me, even more than something that happens a few months after the day I'm talking of now.

It was not Francis Bonnefoy.

It was... Alfred F. Jones...

Naked.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ciao! So, I got a few messages from people calling me names because they didn't like my last cliffhanger, some of the insults were really funny and others were just rude.**

**One of the funny ones went thusly; ****_You better update soon you monkey flooper or I will get a shovel and dig the answer out of you, MONKEY DOO!_**

**Immature and... hard to understand, yes but I kind of wet myself reading.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter some of you threatened me for.**

[Rachel's POV] ... [A/N... Bwahaha.]

*** 1 MONTH LATER ***

I held tightly to Britains hand and held my swollen stomach as it began to show, honestly I was glowing, everything was going so well, I even had a date for my wedding.

We wanted to do if before the baby was born because that was the tradition usually but at the same time we wanted the child to be a brides maid or ring bearer (Depending on the gender) but eventually tradition and pure excitement one and we've set to have our wedding in May, giving me 5 months to plan, but when the day comes I'll be the size of a walrus because I'll be almost 9 months pregnant, if the baby comes before then he/she comes to the wedding but I want the child to be there and being pregnant still works.

'Rachel...' Arthur whispered.

I looked up at him, smiling. 'Yes?'

'Urmm... I know you probably don't want to discuss this because it's very early and we haven't been together long... But we're engaged so to hell with it... I was going to ask about... if you wanted to move in together.'

I laughed. 'Well duhh, you come around here every night anyway why not make it official.'

'Well... Would you like to move in... with me?'

I paused. Move away from Portsmouth? Up to London, away from my friends and family?

'But...'

'I have a bigger house than you, many unused bedrooms, it's beautiful, the child will be lathered in everything it could ever desire and it'd be so calm up there, in the good country side part of England. Not that dump I live in up in London, no I bought a new house especially, a huge house, 6 bedrooms with en suit bathrooms, 7 acres with a pond and a indoor swimming pool, everything we could ever want just there at our finger tips.'

'What about our friends?' I whispered and pulled myself up and out of his arms, the feeling of coldness ran across me instantly.

'They can come visit us whenever they like.' Arthur gulped.

'But they won't be just a 10 minute walk down the road incase I run out of milk will they.' I whimpered. 'I won't have my family no more than a mile away so I can visit them all everyday after work.'

'Rachel, you've grown up, you're 19, even though that is very young, you're having a baby, you need to settle down, your family won't be far, I knew you wouldn't want to be far so I bought the house and it's only 20 miles west from here, you'll only be a quick 10-20 minute drive away and you'll have me, me and the baby.'

'But... I'm 19.' I whispered. 'I don't want to settle down, I already thought I was boring, I can't... A baby... Oh god.' Realisation dawned on me and I teared up.

I was having a baby.

'I'm sorry, Rachel... You're young and- I can't believe I've done this to you, somehow.'

I whimpered, a baby... My baby.

'It's just dawned on me... I'm a mum.' I teared up.

[Ashleigh's POV]

'Matt... Are you alright?'

Matthew paced around the room, his hands slung in his pockets, he looked strange as he wasn't wearing his usual red hoodie as he had given it to me when the rain started. We sat in the bus station in god knows where and we had no money, no phone battery and no way of getting home anytime soon.

'Not really, Ash.' He whispered. 'Something's wrong, other than this, I can feel it, call it my canadian senses to fell anything bad that happens in my country, something's very wrong... I can tell because I have this twinge in my left ankle, that means somethings happening in the bottom left of canada... I'm worried, Ash.'

'It might be a terrorist attack.' I whispered. 'Or maybe Justin Bieber released a new album.'

Matt turned and laughed. 'I WAS HAVING AN OFF DAY WHEN HE WAS BORN!'

'Ouch.' I smirked.

'What? Now you decide to feel sorry about the hate he gets.'

'Yep.' I winked at him as I stood to my feet, the rain dripped off the tips of my long blonde hair and Matt's hoodie had gone to a very deep red, my jean shorts were soaked through and my wool tights were clingy and felt horrible against my skin.

I guessed Matt felt worse as he had a tight silk t-shirt clinging to his chest and his black skinny jeans had tightened against his legs, his hair also stuck to his cheeks, even his curl was sagging a little, although it was a good sight for my pervy eyes, he did look rather uncomfortable as all of his skin was being pushed and pressed into different positions.

'Why don't we ask someone if we can borrow their phone and call anyone's number we can remember.'

'I only know my own phone number and Alfred's home phone, and I'm certain he's not in.' Matt groaned, lately Matt has been a lot more open with his feelings, he's not shy around me much and I like it, he's really quite crazy to be honest, constantly smiling and talking about what he wants to do for the world, how he wants to be the hero, his brother does nothing, and I agree.

Matt's the hero, he's been the hero the whole time, if we face facts, canada is one of the only countries not in recession, he has the best reputation over all countries, the government pays for hospital bills, canadians are patriotic, a falling unemplyoment rate, hell canada is amazing, I want to live there, with or without Matt.

America sucks, no offence guys but yeah.

'No harm in trying.' I gulped, I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist. 'It's alright, I'll call Rachel, I know her number off my heart and she'll send Britain most likely.'

'Why do you know Rachel's number off by heart?'

'I can't name the amount of times I've needed to call her because she's left her keys here but she doesn't realised that until she gets to her house a few streets from here.' I laughed.

'Fantastic, lets find someone nice wherever we may be.'

[Payton's POV]

'Madam, where do you keep ze ketchup?' Francis called from my kitchen.

'I don't have any.' I called back, my body was hot and sweaty, I was red and dear Francis thought some nice food would help me get my strength back. Though a fat lot of good tomato sauce would do considering the stuff is vile.

'I'll just make you french toast then.'

Who the hell puts ketchup on toast?

A few minutes later, Francis strolled in and set the plate in front of me before draping his arm over my shoulder.

'Are you alright, madam?' He whispered.

I turned to him, showing him the same blank expression I've had for the past week before replying. 'Do I look alright?'

He shook his head, his blonde waves falling in front of his eyes causing me to sigh as I pushed them away and behind his ears as he lifted the food up and pressed it between my lips.

I bit slightly into it, not really registering the food or it's taste (whether it was tasty or not is unknown to me) and just swallowed it down, letting the tiny amount of food that I'd had recently spread around my insides and slighly warm me.

'You need to eat more, it's not good for you zis thing you have going on, Payton.' Francis sighed. In the past week, he's been sighing and frowning more than he ever has his entire life, it's horrible to watch but it's not like I asked him to be here, he just showed up during a very bad time I was having and was saving me from the bad time and was now helping me as I figured out a whole load of worse stuff.

And it's all that bastards fault.

Forget lust, I freaking hate him, I want to see him dead, the freaking cheek he has, then he does this to me, does it and calls me all different names which were unjustified and francally the opposite of the truth.

It hurts to think about it, but I need to, I need to relive every minute so I can see where we went wrong so I can fix it and leave him the baggage he's dropped on me, no way is it my responsibility, he's hundreds of years old, he's a country, if he thinks he's getting out of this fight he's even more foolish than he pretends to be.

*** One week ago ***

There he was.

Bare as the day he was born, and obviously, my mouth dropped and saliva was dribbling out like a tap, he was smiling at me as I tried to regain myself.

I grabbed at the door for balance as my knees were turning to jelly but smiled and started laughing hysterically as Alfred walked in, laughing himself.

'Hi.' He smiled as he grabbed the door from me and closed it behind him.

'Hello.' I blushed. 'Nice to see you.'

'I bet it is.'

I laughed as I tried to walk normally to my living room and perched on the arm of my chair, holding my hand up to cover up Florida from my view (much to my sadness) and smiled as I looked right into his eyes as he walked in and sat down on the opposite blue, white and red chair to me.

'You alright?' He smirked.

'I'm good.' I burst out laughing again. 'What about you?'

'I'm engaged!' He suddenly blurted out, still laughing. 'I'm joining my country with another, how good is that?!'

I blinked in shock, ok that was expected, nor was his bluntless. 'That's brilliant, what country?'

'Belarus, obviously!'

'Oh.' Of course. 'That's nice-' that is so not nice. 'I'm so happy for you-' am I balls! 'Good luck.'

'Thank you, I wanted you to be the first and only person to know for a while because I need to tell you something.'

'Ok.'

Please be a love confession. Please be a love confession. Please be a love confession. Please be a love confe-

'We've slept together.'

Ok, I'm starting to really hate his bluntless, and the fact that THAT was NOT a love confession, well... I guess it was a start.

'Explain.' I mumbled.

'Well... At Ivan and charlotte's wedding... We had to share the same room, and one night we were there at the same time, both came home early, you were really blunt about your desires and we were both absolutely smashed and we... did it.'

'Ok.' I mumbled.

Bye, bye, Virginity.

'And I don't want you to tell Natalya... The two of were on our trial relationship when we... you know... and I would appreciate it if it never happened between us.'

I gawped, before glaring hard. 'Excuse me? Are you kidding me? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW TILL YOU TOLD ME, YOU ARSE!'

'Well... I thought you needed to know.'

'No! No! I didn't! Since I was still convinced I was a virgin and could've thought my second time was my first time and would be able to remember it and smile, not remember it and think HE SLEPT WITH ME WHILE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN AND I WAS TO DRUNK TO REMEMBER IT AND REEK THE SMALL BENEFITS IT HAD!'

'I'm sorry, I just-'

'NO! GET OUT! WHY ARE YOU EVEN NAKED?!'

'Natalya likes it.'

'Get out.' I snapped. 'Don't you even think about talking to me for a good long while, go on GET OUT!'

'But Payton-'

'NO!' I grabbed the saggy skin at the back of his neck with my hands, like a tigeress often did with her mouth when picking up her cubs, and carried him out before slinging him out the door.

'YOU ARSE!' I whimpered. 'I didn't need to know anything except about your marriage, you're an idiot, a huge idiot and I know now why everyone hates you and everyone leaves you after they find out how much of a STUPID, SELFISH BASTARD YOU ARE!'

'That hurt, P-'

'I DON'T GIVE A FLYING BALLBAG!' I snarled. 'PISS OFF!'

I slammed the door hard before slamming my fists down, I didn't need to know at all, he knew I'd forgotten everything with the drinking, all I even have now is his word that I slept with him.

Hey! Maybe he's lying, or he dreampt it or something. People can do that can't they.

Yes, he was lying, we never slept together.

I'm still a virgin, now where's my dear Francis.

My knees gave way and I fell to the floor, Alfred may have lied but I've still lost him, he's marrying Natalya and all I can do is be happy for him.

*** Present ***

'He was lying, we never slept together, I'm still a virgin. Lord almightly, I was a dichead, ha ha, still am.' I snarled as I tipped more wine into my large glass and downed it instantly.

Francis glared at me.

'Madam, I am all for ze drinking of zhe wine because it isn't alcholic and we can drink it through out zhe day whenever, but even I know it will effect your-'

'Bump? My Bump. The disgusting thing inside me, yep that's all it is, It's NOT even a baby, it's an abomination.'

Francis gulped.

There we are, my secrets out, though Francis has known since day one (Yesterday) when he forced me to the doctor after my past few days of severe morning sickness, I remember saying "I feel like Kate" and Francis didn't even get my discovery, stupid french bastard only ever paying attention to his royalty, if he has one... Which I don't know... Because I'm a stupid english bitch and only ever pay attention to my own royalty.

Whoops.

'It's either a human or a country, Payton.' Francis rubbed at the tiny, not even noticeable bump which I sat showing the world because it disgusted me and made me feel disgusted in myself.

A baby, jeez, only an idiot like me gets pregnant on her first time which she didn't even know she'd had till a few days before.

'It's still half of that arsehole and that's makes me feel ill.'

Of course I told America, I told him I was pregnant, that the dick was an even bigger dick than before, and he just swore and hung up straight away.

Absolute chicken shit as well.

Amazing, what a great "child" this thing will be.

Where's my wine gone?


	19. Chapter 19

[Payton's POV]

*** Two weeks later ***

'Have you seen my toothbrush?' I called down the stairs of my new home.

'I put it in zhe bin, it was disgusting, mon cher.' Francis called from downstairs where I expected he was in the kitchen, the past two weeks had been hard lately, for reasons I'm unsure of I was sacked from my job. They told me I was excellent but they had to let me go much to their sadness, so I guess for a few days I spiraled down into a horrible state where I was waking up with a hangover every morning, it wasn't until a week ago that Francis found me and threw me over his shoulder and yanked me here to his house and Paris.

It's a gorgeous place sure but I don't feel at home.

'WHAT?!' I screamed. 'How am I supposed to clean my teeth now?'

'Zhe clean one I bought for you in zhe cupboard.'

I growled as I stood on my tip toes to reach the high cupboard, I flicked open the door and grabbed the first long thing I found, thankfully it the toothbrush and not something dirty, and believe me in the week I've been here, I've found a lot of stuff.

Gross.

I sighed as I grabbed the brush, smashed it until it fell out its packaging then ran it under the cold tap before squirting on a tiny bit of toothpaste, I despised mint, so being here was horrible since France only had minty tooth paste.

Disgusting!

I swirled around my mouth for a minute before spitting on the edge of his sink, I cleaned my toothbrush and placed it back where I thought my original was before tightening my dressing gown (Alright it wasn't even mine it was France's since he wouldn't bring or buy any clothes for me) and headed out the door.

I swayed down the stairs, my body was a mixture of pain lately and today was another day where I attempted to flush out all the alcohol I spent my entire final paycheck on.

I lost the job of my dreams, I don't have the boy of my dreams, all I have is a child that I don't want because he/she will grow up different to me and all others he/she will meet. It will be a country like it's good for nothing father and it will be ridiculed because it won't even have it's own country to run.

Brilliant.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I swerved into Francis' front room and flopped onto his chair like a fish out of water.

'Has anyone called me?' I grumbled quietly. 'I doubt it, I doubt that anyone cares about me when they have interesting countries to look after them and preoccupy. I really forgot how much I hated countries, and with a good reason. Bunch of selfish bastards the lot of them.'

'Madam, I can hear you moaning from zhe kitchen.'

I growled. 'GOOD!'

I've changed so much, I don't know what's happening to me, so much anger, so much hate, I just can't do it, what is wrong with me? It's this child! It has done this to me and ruined me, where's my happiness gone? The stupid THING stole it!

There's only one option, and I've thought long and hard about it, even if Francis would never forgive me for it, I must, I can't do it, it's too hard, I'm too young to look after something which I don't want.

No.

'I need to get rid of it.' I hissed. 'I need to get rid of the... "baby."

[Charlotte's POV]

My hang clung tightly to the phone as I sighed. 'That bad huh?'

'Yeah. It's not been easy,' Rachel whispered down the receiver, her voice sounded so tired and sick, poor girl. 'Arthur has been with the queen for the past few days, what with the duchess of Cambridge being pregnant and all, Arthur had to go to the baby shower and stay for a while because, you know, that baby will rule if it's a boy probably.'

'I know what you mean, I didn't know countries actually have to work, I thought, from what I always heard from the news, that countries never did anything except talk to each other, I've only just noticed this new work side of Ivan.' I sighed, for the third day in a row, I was alone at home during the day and there was no one to talk to, except Ukraine who was actually visiting, she wanted to patch some rough stiches with her brother so has been visiting.

Honestly considering how socially rejecting Ivan is, we always have at least one guest staying over.

It's draining.

I would talk to Ukraine but... I don't know her human name so I can't really kick up a conversation on my own as I'm just as anti-social as Ivan is... and... Well... She's really wierd, plus her breasts frighten me,

'I haven't seen Ashleigh or Payton in a while either, did you hear about Matt and Ash somehow getting lost in Japan? How I got there I don't know and neither do they, though, you know Ashleigh, she's convinced there is a secret door that leads from canada to Japan and you can step through it like magic, sadly we have yet to convince her otherwise.' Rachel laughed.

'She gets more like Arthur every day, jeez did you two pick the right countries?'

'DON'T YOU DARE!' She screamed, surprisingly really since from the sound of her voice before I doubt you could wiggle a finger but hey, ho,

I smiled. 'Well... I better go, I have to get to the university before 9, thankfully I do have a job over here in Russia, I teach the university history night class. I have to say, it's tiring but... Absolutely amazing. Even though I barely see Ivan since I'm at work when he's home and he's at work when I'm home.'

'Yeah, well I have to go, I'm going to go see Ashleigh in abit, then we'll probably get Payton and go out for a drink, I haven't actually spoke to any of you for a while now, I feel bad.'

'Me too, I'll probably call Ash now and drop a line then Payton later cause I know she works late... What time actually is it over there?'

'Nearly 6. Ashleigh finished work about an hour and a half a go and Payton finishes in 2 hours.' She giggled. 'Well I'll talk to you later.'

'Oh and Rachel, take it easy, you're carrying a country girl, I doubt your pregnancy will be easy.'

'I'm only 4 months gone, Charlotte, I'm not popping for a while yet.'

I laughed as I stood to my feet whilst calling a final goodbye to Rachel down the phone. After a few minutes of intence "byeing" at each other we finally hung up and I threw my cheap spare phone that I'd been using after accidently breaking my good one onto the couch, sadly missing spectaculaly and instead it fell to the floor with a loud and cringy bam.

'Damn. Ivan was right, I really shouldn't wonder why I break my phones.'

[Ashleigh's POV]

'I'll take a potato chip... And-'

'NOO! GOD! PLEASE NO! NOO!'

Matt, from the corner, turned to look at me and smiled, he knew Rachel and I were having one of our crazy fan girl moments and it was best to just leave us alone.

'And eat it!'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

'Rachel, shush you'll burst my ear drums.' I giggled pulling the phone a little away from my head but as Rachel laughed harder, so did I and eventually I was on the floor, rocking back on forth on my arse crying with laughter as Matt smirked at me, his hands gently tugging on his curl.

That's my job, baby!

'Sorry, love, anyway, now that our greetings over, how are you?'

'I'm fine.' I giggled. 'Been a tiresome three weeks but you know, still been fun.'

'Oh dear, where's France's pervy laugh when we need it?' Rachel grinned. 'I hope you and dear Mattie haven't been having any naughty cuddles.'

I blushed crimson. 'No! That's not what I meant! What I meant was-'

'You don't have to explain to me, my goose, I know my dear innocent Ashmash won't remain a virgin forever.'

'No but-'

'It's fine.'

'Rachel, I-'

'Nope.'

I laughed again and turned to Matt who could obviously hear the conversation or could just tell what it was.

When did Rachel get so mean and perverted?

'You're a horrible person, how are you?'

She laughed. 'I'm fine, bit of a bumpy few weeks but what am I going to do about it, hey where are you right now?'

'If I told you, I'd have to kill you.' I giggled.

'Matt's place?'

'Yes.'

'Well, is there anyway you can get back to England by late tonight?'

I turned to Matt and mouthed "how long would it take to get to England?" really slowly before sighing. 'Urmmm... I don't know.'

'I can get the good plane that could get you there in 7 hours tops.' Matt sighed. 'We live quite far away.'

'Matt said I can be there in 7 hours.'

'Fancy coming home for a bit?'

'Today?' I groaned.

I feel like I only just got to Matts place, he invited me over to stay with him for a few days cause he's been missing a lot of important stuff to see me so wants me there so he can do both... I've only been here... 2 weeks. Work's mad at me.'

'No.' Rachel laughed. 'I didn't know you were at Matt's until now, just call me when you come home, we need to go out, all four of us girls, it's been a long time.'

'Your right,' I giggled.

Suddenly, Matts phone rang next to him, he looked to it and frowned before turning to me all confused, I frowned back at him as he picked it up and held it to his ear.

'Hello?'

I listened as Matt's frown grew deeper then grew worried, then turned angry.

'This is his own fault, call him, he should sort out his own problems!'

I stood up and walked towards Matt and sat beside him on the couch as Rachel ratted on about a book she recently read and how she was planning her wedding and she missed Arthur.

Obviously, I was listening.

But Matt's conversation was intriguing.

'Something wrong?' I mouthed.

Matt shook his head. 'I'm sorry, Francis, call Alfred, it's his problem he needs to give her advice.'

'Sorry, Rachel, I got to go.' I frowned harder and listened to her byes before we both hung up and turned to Matt in confusion.

'What's wrong?'

'Payton's at the abortion agency, ridding herself of her unborn child with... Alfred.' He blurted.

[Payton's POV]

'All I have to do is swallow the pill and the baby will go?' I gulped to the english speaking french doctor who nodded instantly.

'You may feel sick for several days but that is normal.'

I nodded as I stared at the little pill, Francis to my side batted at it and screamed profoundly about what I was doing and how it was cruel.

'I'm sorry, Francis but please shut up.' I growled as I held the pill closer to my lips.

Hear we go.

Swallow this and I can return to normal and forget all about the countries, all about Alfred.

'Hello Pill.' I whispered before slamming it into my mouth, I grabbed the water as France screamed and grabbed at my mouth, but I was faster and swallowed the entire liquid. 'Goodbye baby.'


	20. Chapter 20

[Payton's POV]

It's been rough, no ones denying that, after the abortion pill slithered down my throat I suddenly felt very different, very angry mostly.

Angry at myself of course.

After I ended the poor child's life I realised just exactly what I had done, what I had become, I've become weak and spineless, afraid of my own shadow, growing up I knew that abortion was never the right choice unless it was a true emergency and this was not what I believed to be a true emergency, I could have raised the child, it's not like I don't have any back up strength or anything.

I have my friends and family, and I do have some countries who will always have my back.

So as I walked out the abortion place and down the road to France's car which we parked elsewhere, I wasn't really surprised when he turned me around and smacked me against the side of my head.

I wasn't even going to bother asking what the hell it was for.

'WHY DID YOU DO ZAT?!' He snapped.

I snarled right back and pushed against his hard chest that was the same height as my face. 'Bit late to intervene isn't it, you old frog!'

'Old frog? Zats rich! I may be old but I have yet to kill any of my children by my own freewill!'

'YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CHILDREN!' I snapped. 'YOU'RE FRANCE, THE MAYBE-MAYBE NOT BISEXUAL!'

'You're clueless, how can you not remember?' He turned away and suddenly punched at the lampost he pushed me against. 'I thought the reason you were spending time with me was because... because of zat night... When we... You and I... Well-'

'Wait a second.' I mumbled. 'Don't tell me- We didn't- there's no way.'

He looked up at me slowly, and suddenly I knew what he was going to say, oh no, please god no.

'I'm sorry, monsiuer, if it disappoints you but the two of us... Had sexual intercourse DUN DUN DUNN!' He screamed.

'Did you have to add that bit?' I screamed. 'WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL ME NOW?!'

There was no way, I didn't know I slept with Alfred let alone Francis.

I'M A WHORE!

A DIRTY WHORE!

HOW COULD THIS BE?!

No. NOOOO!

[Ashleigh's POV]

Mathew wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and Rachel held tightly to my hand with Arthur beside her and Charlotte and Ivan opposite us.

We were all tense.

The countries because all they'd heard about was France had to run away from Payton after she had a mental breakdown and is now terribly scared and needs a big russian to protect him, whilst all me and the girls heard was Payton had a mental breakdown...

It's been 9 hours since Matt got the call from Francis and since then I traveled to London and to wherever Charlotte was staying (Some unknown village in Russia cause she was bored so jumped on a train to no where) Sadly we got another call from him just 20 minutes ago explaining how Payton went insane and punched him in the face before running away screaming.

'I hate to say this... But all the drama happens to Payton.' Rachel whispered. 'Abortion, mental breakdown, wow... I'm glad all I did was get pregnant.'

I lgiggled as I held up my hand. 'I'm the innocent one. I haven't had anything bad or dramatic happen.'

'Except loose your virginity, innocent my left tuckas.' Charlotte burst in laughing, her arm tucked nicely into Ivan's neck, and awkward position but... Maybe thats what marriage does to you...

Wait, does that mean that if me and Matt marry I might start sitting on his feet or something, or maybe his face... Although I wouldn't mind sitting on his face- NNAHHH! FRANCE ALERT! PERVY TIME! SHUT UP BRAIN!

I groaned as I leaned closer into Matt, I hoped he wouldn't find me a perv, now that would be awkward especially since the two of us can be horribly shy, even to each other, though I don't think Matt really is shy, he's just quiet and doesn't tend to talk much as he believes no one is ever listening.

'I'll always listen to you, Matt.' Without realising it I spoke aloud and everyone looked at me and instantly started smirking.

'No more innocent thoughts for Ashleigh now she has a boyfriend.' Rachel grinned.

'Shut it, grandma.' I snapped back, my face turning all different shades of red and purple.

'Who are you calling grandma?'

'The woman with a baby on the way and an old man as a fiance.' I mumbled.

'I'M NOT OLD! HOW BLOODY DARE YOU!' Arthur automatically shrieked.

Like I wasn't expecting him to do that.

'Guys,' Charlotte interupted. 'I know we all need to look on the bright side but I'm still confused, when we touch down in France are we-'

'Please don't say it like that.' Arthur whimpered.

Charlotte snickered before continuing none the less. 'Anyway, what are we going to do?'

'Find Payton, talk to Payton and if we have to slap sense into Payton. Although... I have a feeling instruction 2 and 3 might swap round at some point.' Rachel laughed as she punched her man gently on the chest.

'Something doesn't feel right. I mean abortion is enough on its own but... You all know Payton, growing up we all called her the Mamma of the group because all she ever did was worry... Like when we used to cross the road at first she used to bloody hold our hands going across.' I rolled my eyes but I smiled at the old amusing memory. 'So... Having an abortion must have been her only choice, or she made a big mistake and thats the reason for the mental breakdown...'

'I know but... Guys there's is one thing you all seem to be forgetting... Payton can't have children... Don't you guys remember, it was a gene default that she got diagnosed with since birth, it's impossible for her to have children and, I'm assuming she slept with Alfred since she's been all lusty for him for months it only makes sense... Well Alfred is unable to have children as well... What's going on here?'

Rachel frowned. 'So... Maybe like... It's natural selection for countries or something. Like a country passes down everything about him to a chosen mother, chosen by nature or something, and she raises the child then the child takes over as the country... Or something.'

'But that doesn't make any sense, a country can have unprotected sex with a thousand women yet only one is chosen for a mother, how is that possible?' Charlotte gasped.

'This is crazy.' I whimpered. 'But... If Payton had kept the baby it would've been a miracle for her... Her inability to have the one thing she always wanted has weighed down on her since I met her... She got rid of that miracle, there's the source of her mental breakdown, I'm certain.'

'Arthur.' Rachel whispered. 'You need to bring this up at the next meeting, It's frightening how this has never happened before.'

'It has.' Charlotte whispered. 'I stand by what I saw 2 years ago, I never cheated and the child I had in my stomach was Ivan, there was absolutely no possibility that it wasn't. Yet after he rejected me I lost the baby and therefore I no longer wanted it and it was lost. We can guess that in the past countries have brushed away such ridiculous accusations being that they believe they are unable to concieve and countries aren't born into this world.'

'You're saying, your baby was lost because Ivan rejected it, perhaps then, if the country denies the child it will be born a human... But... It goes against all science, religion and every explanation this planet has ever came up with.' I jumped up from Matt's lap, the plane we sat on swayed gently and it took me a second to get my footing but I ran to the front and grabbed my bag and ran back.

'It's... it's-'

'Magic?' Arthur wiggled his eyebrows.

'Vodka?' Ivan frowned in utter confusion.

'Maple...' Matt sighed, I guess he doesn't really get much credit as a country since all the rest of them are DARN IDIOTS!

'No! You fools.' Charlotte suddenly jumped up, her fist clenched and held into the air like she was a mad scientist who had just screamed the oh-so-cliche-line "IT'S ALLIIIVVVEEE!"

'It's so much worse...' Rachel teared up standing to her feet.

The three of us came in together and huddled close together as I pulled something out of my bag.

'It's impossible.' I whispered.

Charlotte turned to Ivan. 'Yet possible.'

'It's unexplainable, because it shouldn't exist.' Rachel sank to her knees and covered her eyes with her hands.

'It's an upset in the balance.' I turned to Matt now with a piece of paper in my hands, a piece of paper which was handed to me earlier, obviously its a piece of junk that some man getting paid £2 an hour to hand out but still it's appropriate at this time.

'You don't need to see our faculty identification cards.' Charlotte suddenly snickered.

'These are not the druids you're looking for.' Rachel laughed straight after.

'Thanks for spoiling the mood guys.' I giggled slightly as Matt took the flyer from my fingers, his eyes widened at at the broad lettering on the paper.

'It's as simple as that.' Matt gawped.

'As what?' Ivan growled and stood to his feet now, Arthur was quick to join him.

'The only explanation is...'

[Payton's POV]

Fate.

This was my fate.

I've always been a sucker for fate. I've always believed that we walk down the path that was chosen for us, sometimes we may not like it but it always works out in the end, it always works out for the best and we all get what we deserve.

Fate through me a bone, gave sympathy to me, and what did I do? I choked down pills and killed that sympathy, everything I wanted gone because of a minute of stupidity.

I'm a fool.

Whomevers baby it was is irrelevant.

It would always be mine.

And now I sit all by myself in the corner of a local park, sticking my hands down my throat hoping the pills will come back up, hoping that fate will realise I've always been a fool and would just tut at my stupidity and let the pills come back.

But they don't.

I had my chance.

I could've had everything.

A baby was all I ever wanted growing up, even I knew when I found out about Rachel's pregnancy that I would have to distance myself from her and it because I didn't know if I would be able to contain myself.

Then, I fell pregnant.

Why wasn't I overjoyed?

Why did I only care about the arsehole who helped me concieve the baby?

Or who I thought did it.

I'm so done. I'm so weak. Never would I have thought that my life would spiral down to this. I'm such a fool.

I can't do this anymore, I need to have a break, a break from countries, a break from my friends. A break from everyone.

I sighed as I pulled my phone out of my pocket, my entire body was ablaze in anger yet tears fell fast down my cheeks as I pulled my knees in closer to my body.

I dialed a number I found on my phone recently though I have absolutely no idea how it got there, but it was still my only chance.

'H-Hello?' A voice whispered. 'L-Lithu-Lithuania speaking.'

'Hi.' I whispered. 'This is Payton, one of Russian's wifes friends, we met at there wedding.'

'Oh yes, I remember, the brunnete bridesmaid who was partnered with Alfred.'

'I- Uh- Yes. That's me.' I whispered. 'Listen I know how rude I am to ask you since I barely know you but is there anyway I can stay in your country for a while just to get away.'

'Why do you ask?' He chuckled weakly. 'I would never say no.'

'Thank you, that's all I needed but... Can you keep it a secret from the other countries?'

'Urm... If that is what you would like me to do then sure.' He mumbled. 'Have fun in my country...'

I hung up the phone quickly and stood to my feet, at least I can go to a country for a little while and just try and get my life back together.

After loosing everything I held dear I think I deserve a week or two to get my head on straight and maybe just let all my emotions out.

I grabbed my phone again and called a taxi number which I knew off my heart before specifying my whereabouts (In French of course) Even though Francis himself is a massive perv I love his country and have been here a number of times and know the language almost fluentely, Ashleigh, Rachel and Charlotte love it too and we came here when we were 16 after school finished and traveled around Paris for two weeks in the big camper van thing.

'I am so done.' I whispered as I stood to my feet and walked to the front entrance of the park, a long skinny road laid out in front of me and before too long my taxi came and I jumped in.

'Aéroport.' I whispered in my full french accent, the taxi driver took off instantly as I pulled my purse from my back pocket, all I had on me was a couple of £20 notes a few Euros and my credit and debit cards.

This'll be a fun trip.

[Charlotte's POV]

'WHAT?!' I screamed.

'We can't find her.' Rachel whimpered. 'We've looked everywhere, asked everyone, she's no where.'

'That's ridiculous.' I snarled. 'Payton always sucked at Hide and Seek I thought we would find her in the first hour of looking.'

'This is horrible.' Ashleigh whimpered. 'I can't believe this happened, what happens next?'

'Maybe she wants time alone.' Rachel gulped.

I nodded. 'Actually, you're right, everytime there was ever a problem most of us used to stick our middle fingers up and run off, I guess Payton's the only one who never grew out of that habbit.'

'You're right.' Ashleigh whispered. 'So... Should we leave her alone until she contacts us?'

Rachel sighed as she rested her head in her hands. 'That's a good idea, I'll fill in all the blanks for the wedding and send messages to her phone every few weeks, so then when she flicks it open she'll know the plan.'

'I hope she'll be back for her birthday, her parties are always so funny,' I whispered. 'It'll be a nice time for all of us to get together and catch up, not just the four of us but I think even Kylie, Rania and Tegan might come over from America since it's been a while.'

'Or knowing Payton she'd rather have her party in Florida.'

'Gross.' Ashleigh mumbled. 'Why go there? Its always hot and crowded with children.'

Rachel and I grimanced as Ashleigh groaned on about the bad points of Florida.

'I don't think she realises the innuendo.' I whispered to Rachel as I turned to Ashleigh again. 'Hey Ashmash, have you visited Niagra falls yet?'

'Oh yes!' She giggled. 'It's SOOO big!'

The three of us burst into laughing and I think during that Ashleigh realised we were talking innuendos and not of the real places and she blushed red all over.

'That's not what I meant!' She whispered after a few minutes, but that only started us all of again.

Oh Ashleigh, innocent as ever.

'Why does Payton even have a party at the end of March?' Rachel frowned. 'Her birthdays in February.'

'To make up for always missing Ashleighs, and she did it again this year.' I laughed. 'So she owes Ashleigh.'

'She doesn't owe me anything.' Ashleigh laughed. 'And beside if she has a party especially for me she better have it in Niagra falls.'

'It's a rule for friends not to visit each others boyfriends capital or tourist gathering.' I winked.

'No touching Big Ben guys.' Rachel winked.

'Come on let's go home,' I sighed. 'It's been a long, disappointing day. The least we deserve is to have a nice night in and trust that Payton will be fine.'

'You're right.' Rachel smiled.

'Let's go.'


	21. Chapter 21

[3 weeks later]

'This is bull shit.' I snarled, slamming my hand down on my poor excuse of an oven, it hadn't worked yet again so I was not having dinner, yet again.

I really hadn't thought through this "Go away for a while" plan, I feel like a corpse. No money, no food, no bloody friends.

I'm an idiot and I need to grow up, running away was never the best plan all that's been accomplished is I'm in a bad mood and my stomach has been hurting for days now, something tells me that the abortion pill went wrong and now I'm paying for it with all this pain.

I should never have took the damn pill, I should never have been so stupid, drowning in self pity is not the best way to solve my problems, but running away is the only way I know how.

I feel like the same selfish bitch I've always been, my best friend is getting married and having a baby and I'm to busy bathing in my self pity like its holy water.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and switched it on for a minute, for the entire three weeks I've had my phone off and only putting on for five minutes every two days, just to see if something bad or important has happened and I can't miss it.

According to Rachel's text she sent my second day here, no one's mad at me for going but they're slightly pissed for not telling anyone where and for how long, she also said if I'm not back by April she will never forgive me.

That gives me one more week... Well... 4 days but I haven't exactly done what I wanted to while I was here, as stupid as it sounds I wanted to find myself again.

I lost the most important things to me, my carreer, my love life, and my dreams.

That tends to be a rip of the tits to be honest that I lost all of that so soon.

'I think I've had long enough for a break, considering all I did was sit here all day and night in this run down hotel, eating next to nothing except swallowing mouthful after mouthful of my own damn tears.' I snarled.

The only benefit is... I've probably lost a stone being here.

I guess... I should be taking the next train out of here and home.

But, what on earth would I be going back to? My family live all the way up in Scotland, my friends are all moving in with their countries, even I know Ashleigh will have flown and left me soon, all my other friends are in America, I have no job and most likely no possibility of getting a job in the next few months since I'm a college drop out who never went to damn university since I was planning on going NEXT FREAKING YEAR!

I'm ruined.

I really am alone, afraid and unloved.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my hand, shocking me, although I wasn't not expecting, I was kind of hoping for a text in the last two days and my phone takes like 5 minutes to connect to a network after being switched on it the first place.

I looked down at the screen and instantly dropped the phone as my heart practically burst.

'No.' I snarled. 'Not now, you stupid, egotistical bastard!'

America. He had sent me a message, although what it was I didn't know since I dropped my device as soon as I saw his ridiculous name.

Alfred Fucking Jones.

'Should I look?' I gulped. 'Should I bother caring? If I care to much I'm afraid I might get sad again.'

I should at least read the message, it's not like he's right in front of me, staring at me with his big blue eyes as he smirked his oblivious smile, not even knowing what he's done to me.

'Bastard.' I spluttered as stupid tears ran down my eyes, they weren't even salty anymore, I'd cried so much it was just tiny amounts of normal tasting liquid.

I sunk down to my knees, scooping the phone up, deciding then if he said something stupid I was going to America to rip his balls off but if it was some sort of apology I would go to America and shoot him.. In the balls... Twice.

Bastard.

I took a deep breath as I opened the message and read the long, emotional text.

I'm joking, like Alfred, the text made me mad and the thought of going to America to and hurting him was tempting.

The text went: _Hi._

Hi? Is that all? I don't see him for over a month, I tell him I'm having his child and he tells me he's engaged to some psycho who wanted to marry her own damn brother (Russia, da?) and he says HI?!

That's it!

I grabbed my phone and called a number I think I should have just called in the begining since he was the damn man who started this entire thing.

I waited for several seconds until a thick british english came down the reciever.

'Good evening?'

'Oi, you said you'd owe me one favour for introducing you to Rachel,' I immediately got to the point, punching the nail on it's head (if that's how the saying goes) 'Are you busy?'

'No, I just finished a meeting with David Cameron and am heading home... What's the favour?'

'Can you come pick me up?'

'Now?'

'Whenever you're ready.' I growled.

'You sound mad...'

'I am.'

'I'll be right there, just let me tell my mistress and I'll be straight there.'

'Good thank you.' I exhaled. 'You're a good guy, Arthur.'

'I know, I'm one of the best, I'm British!'

I hung up instantly without another word and headed to my bedroom where I scooped up the tiny amount of clothes I bought while being here before my phone started buzzing again.

I held it to my ear. 'Hello?'

'Where actually are you?'

*** 5 hours later. ***

'Explain it to me again.' Rachel gawped. 'You're going to do what?'

'I've told you four times.' I blushed as I held my best friend tightly in my arms, we'd been sat like this for the last 2 hours when Arthur landed his big old helicopter outside the motel I'd been staying. I'll admit it felt good to see the two of them again.

Even if the first thing Rachel did was smack me across my right cheek.

She wasn't mad at me for going, she was angry for me spoiling her date night... Little did Arthur know when he got home that Rachel was all prettied up and wanting to go see a movie with him, I'm just thankful Rachel is the least selfish person in this world and jumped on the helicopter with him to come and get me.

'Well... Tell me just one more time, actually, let me get my phone out so I can record it...'

I growled playfully at my best friend as she actually reached into her bra through her dress and pulled out her mobile, she fiddled with it for a second before pointing it right at my face and giggling. 'What are you going to do, Payton?'

'I'm going to... go to America... and tell Alfred that... I love him and I want to be with him.'

Rachel gasped. 'Seriously Arthur, are you hearing this?'

Arthur who was sat next to Rachel with the pilot beside him, laughed. 'I'm not sure, I think I may be having a bad day.'

'Funny guys, now enough of me, I've caused enough trouble. We must move on to much more pressing matters... THE BEACH?! WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED AT THE BEACH?!'

'It's romantic.' Rachel smiled.

'Having sand in your pants and a sea full of piss in front of you is not romantic.' I laughed. 'You weirdo.'

'Don't call me weird, it's what juniour wants! I just know it!' She squealed. 'He wants to see the beach, I just know he'll be a little water baby, he-'

'Dude... Have you already had the kid and is he called Peter Kirkland... The oh-so-loveable Sealand.'

'What?! No! It's just a... coincidence?'

England chuckled but soon turned to the pilot and the two shared a few words before he tapped Rachel on the shoulder and whispered something into her ear.

She turned to me then and smiled. '20 minutes till we arrive in Britain.'

'Awesome!'

Just having Rachel on my lap made me feel a lot better than I had for this past month, just knowing she's here and-

Oh... My stomach suddenly really hurts.

Anyway, she's here and will always be here, for me, for Ashleigh and Charlotte, for all of us, we all look out for each other and-

Oh god, I feel ill, this stomach ache came fast.

God damn it!

'Rachel.' I gulped. 'I think I'm going to be sick.'

This stomach bug I've had since taking the pill is really starting to get on my nerves, it's just gods way for saying "Ay oh! You gave up your dream, you knob" well... I don't think he'd say it quite like that but yeah-

'Oh christ!' I hissed as I cutting pain suddenly ripped through my side. 'I'm having a fucking stomach attack! Who knows mouth to belly button?!'

Rachel turned to me in disgust as she scooted off my lap, handing me a sick bowl from beneath our seat where apperently a medical kit was kept.

Lucky.

I moved in the seat into a move comfortable position as blood finally flowed to my legs thank to Rachel's moving and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in my stomach.

God... You're an arsehole!

'Payton... We're getting married April 15th... Please don't go anyway until a few weeks after that.' Rachel suddenly blurted.

I turned to my best friend and nodded my head swiftly. 'Of course, I'll be here.'

'Also... America is the best man... You're the maid of honour with Ashleigh.'

'Two maids of honour? Is that allowed?'

'I don't care it's my wedding!' She snarled.

Damn, hormones are kicking in already are they?

For the next half hour, we sat in silence, I had turned by then to face out the window, clutching my poor stomach as it continued to make me wince in pain.

The only thing I wanted was... Alfred.

Deciding to tell him I love him was a quick decision, one I decided as soon as I saw Rachel and Arthur five hours ago, him with his arms around her waist, kissing her neck just before I got there.

It made me jealous, jealous that I didn't have a love like that, but... I could. If I told oblivious Alfred my feelings, maybe something could come of it, he could tell me to get over it since he loves Belarus and I can fall in love with a normal boy, no famous arseholes who knock you up and a month later send you the text "Hi" god damn it, I'm suck a fool.

Loving a boy like him? A child, no less, we may be the same age but I already grew up, before I met him I was already settled down with a good career and shit.

Now... Look at me.

Pathetic really.

But... I still... love him.

'Idiot.'

[Ashleigh's POV]

'So that's the dresses and the catering service done.' I smiled. 'It's been hard but I battled you, you dreadful list!'

I screwed up the piece of paper in my fingers and threw it into the burning fire next to me, I smiled as I rested comfortably in Matts living room, everything was so pretty and simple, yet so divine and almost antique and old fashioned like.

A fireplace, photoframes on the wall, large gold sofa's.

I'm in heaven.

'Have you finished?' Matt asked, right on que.

'Yeah, I just got in touch with the catering place down the road, asked if they could make typically british food, but give it the taste of french so the guests don't go home feeling ill, and if they were free for the wedding, the kind man said he'll make it a three course meal, no extra cost. That's amazing since Rachel's dad is hellbent on paying for the entire thing.'

'I think it's nice, I think the father of the bride and groom are the ones who should pay for the entire wedding, because it's like a blessing thing you know, blessing their child and rewarding the other person on being able to handle their child.' Matt smiled.

'That's very humble of you.' I smiled. 'Who would pay for your wedding then? Since you only have brothers.'

'France would be the one but... I don't want him to, I think he'd ruin my wedding, buy strippers or something.'

'Sounds just like him... How is he?'

'Bit weird, I went to him yesterday and he was crying and moaning about killing his only child...'

'He had sex with a female.'

Matt blushed. 'Thats what I said, though I don't think he heard me. Thank god, he would've been on my back about it for hours.'

I giggled as Matt sat beside me on the couch and I leaned into his body.

After a few minutes of silent I let out a sigh of happiness. 'I like being with you, Matt, you're such a lovely guy, I can't believe that you don't hang around with the other countries.'

'I can't believe you can still see me.' He whispered.

'What do you mean?'

'Well... Everyone knows who I am. But they forget, I'll introduce myself and find that I like the person I talk to and will try to talk to them again but they'll either ignore me or be like "who are you again" after a while I just gave up trying. I was a ghost for so long, Ashleigh, my own brothers didn't even know who I was at first glance for years... It's gotten better since I met you, Alfred calls around a lot more and talks to me about you and the girls.'

I turned over till I sat comfortably on Matts lap, facing him entirely, our chests pressing against each other, heart against heart.

'I guess... Ashleigh... I have to thank you. For not only being the most important person in my life but... For bringing my family back to me... I hope that you never forget me, because if you did, I don't think I could live with being invisible anymore.'

I blushed as I felt his heart beat fast against me, whilst mine skipped and double thumped like a mad thing.

'I... love you, Matt.'

'I love you too, Ashleigh.' He smirked and leaned forward, capturing his soft, sweet lips in mine.

The same old maple syrup taste and the same big arms wrapped around my tiny waist. Same old, Matt. Yet my body's still a mess against his touch.

After a few minutes he pulled away and I blinked back in shock as a saw a single tear trickle down his left cheek. I reached up a hand and caught the tear on my ring finger before staring deep into his eyes.

'Promise me, Ashleigh.' He whimpered. 'Promise me that you'll never leave me, you'll be with my until the end of time, I could never find someone better that you.'

'I should be saying all this to you.' I blushed as tears began to fall down my own eyes, I pressed forward against and kissed him hard and passionatly.

I loved him.

More than everything.

It's perfect.

We're perfect.

Life couldn't get any better.


	22. Chapter 22

[Payton's POV]

*** A few days later ***

'Pink? Really Rachel?!' I snapped as Ashleigh pricked me yet again with the needle inbetween her fingers. 'Where the hell is the real Rachel? Why pink?'

'I thought pink would match everyone's pale skin tones.' She shrugged.

'AND WHITE WOULDN'T!'

'Only the bride is allowed the wear white at my wedding.' She grinned. 'Charlotte dressed you all in lilac so I couldn't do that, I couldn't dress you all in black since it's a wedding so baby pink was the last one I like.'

'What about blue? A light turquiose.' I whimpered.

'Payton stop moaning, you're making me stitch this wrong.' Ashleigh reached up her hand and hit me hard on the nose as she poked the needle through the bottom of my dress, taking it up to my height.

'Ashleigh, how will you be sorting your dress out?' Rachel sat in the corner, holding our handbags as Ashleigh pricked me AGAIN with the damn needle.

'You are doing it on purpose now!' I whimpered. 'The inside of this dress is going to be stained red by the time you're finished.'

'Stop it!' Ashleigh hit me yet again before pulling the needle out and turning to Rachel. 'I've asked one of these old designers I'm friends with, we met in London a few years ago and she is the one person I call when I need help with fashion, she was a legend back before she retired.'

'Are you sure some old lady can do it?' I mumbled.

'She's not old!' Ashleigh laughed. 'She's only 39.'

'WHY THE HELL IS SHE RETIRED?!'

'I told you, she was a legend so she managed to earn a lot of money in her 7 years in the business so decided to go into retirement early and just have a part time job to stay on top of money, she barely spends it, she has all this catch but spends it on this run-down building in east London. She still designs, she designs dresses and trousers then sends them over to different places in Africa.'

'That's amazing!' Rachel gasped. 'I would love to do that.'

'She is amazing, she's so lovely, I'm positive she'll agree to sizing my dress.' Ashleigh giggled before turning to me again and poking the needle through the fabric, she was a bit gentle now, holding the fabric away from my skin as she poked through, lifting the bottom of the dress up slowly but surely until it didn't sag so much around my feet.

'I shouldn't be too much longer with this, Rachel, can you get my mobile and call Matt for me?' Ashleigh gulped. 'I'm sorry I couldn't stay for long but I have an important meeting with some designers back in Canada so I need to be back in time for that.'

'It's fine, Arthurs at a meeting himself today, what with Kate and Will having a baby of their own soon he met up with the queen to discuss this whole country baby shower thing... He won't be back till late tonight because the queen is like his mum, he likes being there.' She laughed. 'I'll just go out baby shopping, start buying some little clothes for the snapper, might buy some paint to do his room.'

'How do you know its a boy?' I asked.

'I know it's ridiculous but... I can feel it.' She giggled. 'Arthur has also been most helpful, only offering boys names when we discuss names sometimes.'

'Any names that you two really like?' Ashleigh smiled.

'Joshua... Brandon... Samuel. You know all those kind of names, typical cliche names.' She giggled. 'We even joked about calling him Peter. But I think Sealand wouldn't be to happy about that so we were against it almost instantly. What about you Payton? Anything you need to do today.'

'Umm... I need to go to the office, beg for my job back and stuff then I need to go to the doctors.'

'How come?' Ash asked,

'You know the stomach ache I keep moaning about, well I've had it for almost 3 weeks now and it hurts so much so I'm just going to check if everything's ok.' I sighed.

'Oh... Well I'll come with you.' Rachel grinned. 'Since my shopping won't take me more than an hour I need to push the day away as fast as possible.'

'Thanks.' I smiled weakly.

For the next 20 minutes, Ashleigh finished off stitching my dress at the bottom then flicked around abit with the chest and shoulders before standing back and laughing. 'You're as pretty as a picture.'

'This pictures a spat of crap on a page.' I snarled as I stepped carefully of the tiny stool Ashleigh forced me to stand on, to be honest, Ashleigh is small enough, I don't see why I had to be several more inches taller.

I ran into the bathroom and stripped carefully out of the dress before placing it in the wierd bag thing that was almost the size of me before zipping it up and placing it on the hanger of my bathroom door.

One amazing thing that happened was dear Arthur, the kindest country ever, paid my rent for this month and the next so that I didn't get kicked out so I still have my tiny house I paid a lot of money for.

I grabbed my jeans from on the toilet and pulled them up my legs, staring at myself in the mirror as I did, I stared at my stomach in sadness, something must be wrong since its bloated out slightly and one side of it has gone a weird green and purple mix right beside my belly button, the patch was about the size of my hand so I was really worried by now.

Another 20 minutes passed, by then Matt had come by and picked up Ashleigh, when the two of them arrived he declared he had some shopping to do, to buy things you could only get in Britain, I was pretty surprised when he came back with like 12 overstuffed backs.

Then, the two of them said their goodbyes and were off like shots.

'Right...' Rachel smiled to me presently. 'I called Charlotte this morning, she's heading over to Canada later tonight to Ashleigh's house to get her dress sorted there but she says she only needs it tightened since that girl is dropping weight like its money from her pockets.'

I nodded as I sat back on my couch, extremely comfortable in my loose jeans and even looser pyjama t-shirt (I'm in my own house and it's only 11am, go away!) with Rachel beside me, already wearing maternity trousers.

'What about you?' I smiled. 'Where are you going after your wedding? Are you moving away too?'

She nodded. 'But not too far. I'll be about 20 miles are so from here, in this huge house with a massive garden and animals, Arthur took me to see it two weeks ago, oh it's perfect, exactly what I hoped for, Arthur and I hope that we can have more than one child but obviously, as we don't know how this country-baby thing doesn't work we aren't getting our hopes up even though it would be nice to have many children. Everything is just... so perfect, Payton. I'm so happy.'

I laughed. 'Do you still plan on going back to the navy?'

'I achieved my dream, I went to the navy, I had Jack and Benjamin with me and I had a laugh, sure I'm only 19 but... I'm ready to settle down like a middle aged woman and learnt to knit whilst bringing up my children.'

I turned to my best friend and rubbed my hand on her knee supportive like. 'I'm so happy for you, Rachel... Now come on, let's go out for lunch today before we head over to my office.'

*** Two hours later ***

'Do you want me to go in with you?' Rachel asked as we finally pulled up in front of my old workplace. I was so scared to go in and talk to my old boss, but I knew I needed to, I needed to show how hard working I am, I may have lost sight for a few weeks but... I used to be the best damn writer in that building, until I got that stupid promotion.

'No. I can do this. I'm going to ask for my old job back, the columnist because... That was my dream and I haven't lived it out yet.'

Rachel was the one driving so she parked the car in a visitors space and let me jump out of her huge car which I practically had to dangle my body off the seat in order to reach the floor.

'I won't be long.' I smiled as I slammed the door and ran across the entrance and up the tiny set of stairs, it felt nice being here even if I wasn't here for work. It gave me a feeling of normality again.

God knows how screwed up my life has been since the countries came along, I'm over the moon that it worked out instantly for Ashleigh and Rachel and Charlotte... Well, she got her happy ending and I'm sure the fight that happened between them, it made their relationship stronger and all I can do is smile and tell her how much I love her.

All of them.

Rachel and I, growing up were like twins, we were even mistaken for twins by strangers on a few occasions, the two of us had the same hair colour and were always together, we were the same height and at school wore the same thing with similar coats, I don't blame people for getting us mixed up, Rachel and I were anime buddies too, we went to many cons and for a period of young lives cosplayed as characters from our favourite animes.

Ashleigh too, though Ashleigh (even though she tended to fangirl more than that us) was a little bit more discrete, saving her creativity for drawing and writing about, she was so cute when we were young, obviously she's cute now too but, she was so small with long blonde hair, she was always blushing and never frowned. I can name every occasion I saw her sad with ease since it was once! Just once! I remember it like it was yesterday.

She's very similar now whilst Rachel and I matured out of our obsessions and focused more on setting our futures, Ashleigh was mature the entire time.

Then there's Charlotte, Charlotte knew what she wanted to be from the word go and she didn't even struggle to achieve her dream, unlike the rest of us who spent many years working our butts off until stages where we almost broke down, Charlotte was always the smart, obviously we were all extremely smart but Charlotte, she was like Newton or something, she was in Triple for maths and science and left school with A's and A*.

I can't imagine my life without the three of them, I don't tell them enough but I love them all with all my heart and will kind their men in the doo-hickey if they ever EVER hurt my friends.

A little tear escaped my eye as I walked up to the receptionist who recognised me instantly and shot me a tiny smile which held a little pity behind it.

'Hey, Payton, what can I do for you today?' She asked.

'Good afternoon, I was just wondering if Mr Shanks was in a meeting, if not would he be able to see me for a minute.'

The receptionist, I vaguely remember her name being some like Sam... Or Sarah or maybe Sophie.

Oh dear, I really am terrible with names.

'I'll buzz up.' She smiled. I knew for a fact that if I was some random member of the public that Sam/Sarah/Sophie's instant reply would be "I'm sorry he's busy right now, would you like to leave a message?" So I am silently hoping that they were all hoping I would come back to beg for my job.

'Hello, Mr Shanks?' Sam/Sarah/Sophie asked. 'It's Shannon, I'm here with none other than Miss Chatsworth, she wishes to speak with you if you aren't to busy.'

She held a tiny phone to her ear and nodded her head as Mr Shanks replied down the reciever.

After a few seconds she placed the phone down and smiled. 'He said he will see you for a moment, but he has a meeting in 15 minutes so you cannot take long.'

'Thank you so much, Shannon!' I replied.

I didn't even think her name might've been Shannon, if I come back here I need to try and remember everyone's name... Especially that 15 year old who used to bring me coffee in the morning... Her name was either Amy or Holly... I can't believe how bad I am.

I ran to the elevator and jumped into, pressing the top floor button quickly.

'Well isn't it Portsmouth greatest!' A voice snorted.

I turned around in shock as three men with laptops in their arms glared at me. I guess I shouldn't have hoped I was going to be alone since most of the evening news writers come in now.

'Hello.' I gulped. 'How are you guys?'

Two of the men stared at me blankly while the one on the left side, furthest away from me glared coldly at me, his eyes in slits. 'Fine since you left, you better not be coming back.'

'What's wrong with me?' I asked, as far as I knew, I'd never had a problem with anyone in this building, everyone on my floor loved and the floor before my promotion, they all loved me... I don't even recognise these knobs!

'You always hogged the top stories.' Mr Glares-a-lot snarled. 'Leaving the sucky ones for the rest of us, with you gone we all get a chance of making the top floor.'

'Excuse me? I once only got the sucky ones, if you aren't being promoted it's because your stories now are merely adequate. Not to toot my own whistle, but my stories when I was doing "cat up a tree" shit were bloody amazing!'

'You stupid-'

'Suck it up!' I snapped. 'If you have a problem, work on your writing you bloody wanker.'

The evelevator stopped and the two none glaring men got out, while the glarer just... glared continuously at me. 'He won't take you back, he has a new favourite and he's completely forgotten about you.'

'Excuse me? Is his new favourite pregnant with a countries baby? I don't think so!' I snapped, the elevator doors began to close and the man snarled as he turned away, fully beaten and jumped out the doors just as they closed.

'Such fun, I bet if I get taken back I'll have to deal with that again... And to be honest, I'm not pregnant... Not anymore at least.' I whimpered. 'I'm such an idiot.'

The lift took about 2 minutes to finally reach the top of the large building and I made my way through the long fancy corridor slowly before knocking on Mr Shanks office door.

'Come in, Miss Chatsworth.'

I gulped as I pressed against the handle and pushed the door open.

'It's good to see you again.' A familiar low pitched voice chuckled.

I walked into the large room and gently closed the door behind me before closing the distance between me and Mr Shanks and placed myself on the seat across from him.

'It's good to see you too.' I whispered.

'I presume you're here to beg for your job back.' The elder man stared hard at me, his short black hair was gelled back and he wore his usual James Bond like suit. 'But I'm sorry, that position has already been filled.'

'I- I wasn't going to ask for that job anyway.' I whispered. 'It was too difficult, I did maybe 10 interviews in my entire time at that position and every single one was a disaster. I'm not hear to ask if I can have my old job... I'm here to ask if you can take me on as one of your minor columnists again.'

'Minor?' He smirked a little. 'Why do you want to be that low? Surely you could go to another newspaper agency and they'll give you a higher ranking job and better pay than I could ever give you here.'

'But I like it here.' I whispered. 'This is the only place I would want to work and I've missed this place.'

The smirk fell from his lips and he leaned back in his chair, sighing. 'Where did it all go wrong, Payton? You used to do more than 20 hours overtime every week just for the fun of it. Why did you struggle so badly all of a sudden?'

'I guess... Although I love them all, it was all the countries fault, they brought me in and I got sucked into a world I hated but I grew to love... I don't know if you know this but I was in Lithuania a few days ago for the past 3 weeks, trying to get over everything that happened, I fell pregnant you see and-'

'I thought you were unable to get pregnant, or at least that's what your medical records show.'

'I know. That's why it was such a surprise but I got pregnant somehow and in a moment of weakness, I took a termination pill and lost the child, so I pretty much went insane and couldn't stand anything, I was in France for a week before that so the past month and a half has been a little weird... I'm so sorry, Mr Shanks, and I would be so grateful if you could give me the columnist job, I would be... Over the moon.'

'Well... You were always one of my favourite writers... Payton... Can you tell me what you said to me two years ago when I offered you the job of minor columnist on a whim for the first time?'

'I said "I'll be the hardest worker you'll ever find" I think.'

'What else?'

'Umm-'

'What else did you say?' He whispered.

'I don't remember.'

'You said you didn't want to rely on your job as for you didn't plan to stay long, it was just to get together enough money to afford your house your parents gave you and to still be able to pay off to go to university to get your English Litrature and Language degree... And I gave you three massive promotions because I loved your work, you were entertaining and explaining things how they were and I loved that about your work. Why are you not shifting your plans to go to university forward so you can do it now?'

'I- I- Well- I guess, I never really thought about it... I wanted to go to University after my 20th birthday... Then I wanted to move to some country I didn't know anything about to settle down and be a columnist/author.'

'Exactly. Why not bring that dream forward?'

'Umm... I guess...'

'Payton.' Mr Shanks sighed, sitting up in his chair. 'I will not be taking you on as a minor columnist.'

'Wait! But I-'

'Instead, I want to be taking you on as assistant editor of the newspaper.'

'Wait- WHAT?!'

'You heard me, now get out, I have a meeting to make, I expect you here bright and early Monday morning, do you hear me, Miss Chatsworth?'

'Y-Ye-Yes!'

Assistant editor of the newspaper? Where the hell did that come from? I thought this newspaper already had an assistant editor.

I ran out the room, my mouth hanging open as I jumped into the elevator and made my way back down again.

No way.

ASSISTANT EDITOR?!

Holy shizzna!

As soon as the lift reached the bottom floor, I sprinted out the door and down the steps, crashing my body against Rachels car and causing my poor stomach to spasm out in thrashing pain, but I didn't care, I jumped into the car, screaming like a little girl.

'TAKE ME TO THE DOCTORS!' I sang like an oprah singer as I did up my belt.

'Someone seems happy.' Rachel chuckled. 'I suppose they gave you your job back.'

'Nope! Even better you are looking at the new ASSISTANT EDITOR!'

For the next few minutes, Rachel drove on as I rattled on about how the conversation went and how I'm so peeing my panties about going into work on Monday as the new Assistant Editor!

Wow, it feels so awesome to say, I am the ASSISTANT EDITOR!

Oh my lord, I'm so happy I could cry!

After another 10 minutes passed, Rachel and I pulled up infront of our local doctors.

'Ready?' She smiled.

'Yep.' I giggled, to be honest after getting the job of ASSISTANT EDITOR I was over the moon and to be honest they could tell me I had a week to live or something and I'd still be this happy. (Might not be in a week but hey-ho)

We ran up to the doctors office and thankfully only had to wait 10 minutes before my number was called, I entered with a huge grin on my face whilst Rachel was cautious behind me.

'Hello, Miss Sherboy, Miss Chatsworth. Good to see you both.'

Rachel and I used to be frequent visitors... We came, just to stare at our gorgeous hunk of a lover who was Doctor Galloways, we used to come for the most ridiculous reasons like one time I came and said that I had a strange spot on my head and I couldn't find it so needed help and one time Rachel came and said she didn't know how she was supposed to feel her breasts to check for breast cancer... I think he knew what we were doing after that.

'Hello, doctor.' We both smiled as we sat in the uncomfortable plastic seats next to him.

'What's the problem?'

I smiled kindly at him. 'Well... A few weeks a go, I had my pregnancy terminated and since then I've had this cutting pain in my stomach and this mark-'

I lifted my shirt to show him my awkward stomach. '-appeared a few days ago too.'

He frowned at the mark and leaned forward towards it, he lifted his glasses from the bridge of his perfectly shaped, tanned nose and stared at my stomach. 'Hmm, maybe I should try an altrosound, see if the termination isn't complete or something.'

'Excuse me?' I gawped. 'The termination might not be complete. Does that mean my baby is still alive?'

'Yes, Miss Chatsworth, sadly.'


	23. Chapter 23

**Final chapter everyone, hope you liked the story, see you again soon, maybe?**

**Byee xoxo**

[Rachel's POV]

Payton stared at our hot doctor in shock as he rubbed a strange jelly over her stomach, a jelly I remembered from my last check up on my baby and pulled out his strange x-ray thing, yeah I'm not even going to pretend like I know what it's called and rolled it over her stomach as he flicked on the screen the bit-bob was connected and an image flashed up.

'Right...' He whispered. 'Well... This is the womb here see, and if you look careful you can see the screen flicker slightly.'

Payton gulped as I gawped at the screen.

'That's your babies heartbeat.' He gulped. 'But, if you see it's a little faster than normal and the pain in your stomach is also a problem, pointing to the conclusion there is defiantly wrong in there.'

'I thought I got rid of it!' Payton screamed turning to me. 'Oh my god! I still have my baby!'

I continued to gawp as I turned to her, tears fell so fast down her eyes and instantly they fell from mine too, we're going to have babies around the same time! They'll be the best of friends and will grow up loving each other like siblings.

A few seconds later, I screamed too as Payton lunged forward, even though the Doctor G was still rubbing the x-ray over her stomach. I hugged her tight and she hugged me even tighter as the two of us wheeped.

'Miss Chatsworth!' Doctor Galloway gasped. 'The child may be alive but I said there must be something wrong.'

Payton and I didn't faultier as she cried harder.

Then something hit me... If a baby with a country can beat infertility and the actually inability to bare children then... Surely, it can beat an adoption pill.

It's so obvious! How did we not realise all this time?!

After a few minutes, Payton settled down after realising that for the past 10 minutes, Doctor Galloway had been saying that something was wrong.

She waited patiently, her hands twitching her lap as I rested my hand on her forhead.

'Well...' The doctor whispered after a few minuetes. 'I... don't know the problem. The only guess I have is that your body is fighting against the pill, even still, that's why it's hurting now so I'd presume the pill is still in your body.'

'Should I try vomiting?' Payton gasped.

'No!' The doctor held up his hands. 'That's quite alright. I... I'm unsure if the child itself is in pain because nothing appears wrong inside the womb, the babies heartbeat is a tiny bit faster than normal but, to be honest, you had an abortion pill, I'm surprised it's in there.'

'Then what should she do?' I mumbled. 'We can't just sit and pray.'

'Well... I can only prescribe pain medication for now, come back in a few weeks after the child has developed more and I can tell you more.' He sighed. 'I'm sorry, but at this stage this is all I can do.'

'It's fine! It's perfect!' Payton jumped up, yanking her shirt back down. 'I'm perfect! Everything's perfect! Oh wait till I tell Fra- I mean... Alfred, he should know first...'

The smile didn't faulter from her face even though she messed up a little bit.

She jumped around the room, laughing like the school girl I remember her as, she turned to me, tears running down her face, her nose running and her cheeks were red, but I didn't care as she ran to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and cried and blubbered into my shoulder.

'My baby will live.' Payton muttered into my jacket. 'I will have my baby!'

[1 week later.]

'NO!' I screamed and stomped my feet hard on the floor. 'I said I wanted blue roses!'

'I'm sorry Miss Sherman, we were unable to find a potential seller.' One of the young men I hired sighed.

I growled in anger, everything was so stressful, I had less than two weeks till my wedding and I still have to sort out the reception, decorations and all this other crap.

'I GET MARRIED IN TWO WEEKS! I DON'T WANT EXCUSES, I WANT RESULTS NOW KEEP LOOKING!' I screamed and slammed my clipboard onto the side of my leg as I hissed angrily.

The young man whimpered and instantly sprinted away as I grabbed at my throbbing head, when my wedding day comes I'll be happy but until then it's stress, stress, stress, I know it's not good for the baby to stress so much but I can't help it.

I'm getting married god damn it! The bloody queen is going! I need everything to be perfect!

Suddenly, I heard the sound of laughter behind me as I turned around, my arms ready to pounce and scratch, my eyes ablaze as a loud hiss left my lips, I turned slowly on my heel and glared at the three girls in front of me, laughing their heads off.

'I WANT BLUE ROSES WITH BLACK SPOTS!' The blonde one laughed.

'AND A LEPRICAN IN A BLUE SUIT!' The brunnette twirled around, one foot in the air.

'AND THERE BETTER BE FANCY TUNA ON THAT MARBLE TABLE!' The black haired one giggled as she wrapped her arms around the other two.

'Shut up!' I snarled at my three best friends in the world. 'You all try and plan a wedding in a limited amount of time.'

'Charlotte did.' Ashleigh and Payton giggled.

'Yeah well she got married in the snow, thats several stuff off the list.'

'Yeah... But my wedding lasted nearly a week.' Charlotte snickered.

'Burn.' Ashleigh mumbled.

'Do you need some Aloe Vera, ginger?' Payton snickered.

'EXCUSE ME?! WHY DO YOU USE GINGER AS AN INSULT WHEN YOU'RE NATURALLY GINGER WHERE AS MY COLOUR WAS AN ACCIDENT DURING THE DYING PROCESS!'

'Because I don't care.' She giggled. 'You do.'

'ENOUGH!' I growled back. 'Have you all done what I asked you to do?'

'I did mine weeks ago.' Ashleigh smirked. 'Because I've got the canadians on my side.'

'Charlotte?'

'I'm waiting for the approval form but I have been given the OK. Your mum will be the Minister at your wedding. The queen has agreed to sticking with the dress code, her and phillip will be wearing light colours, the queen said she might go for lime. Sadly, Will and Kate can't make it because Kate's due to give birth anyday now and they doubt they could make the journey, Charles said he'll watch the recording which is rather rude but... Yeah, every single guest you invited has given a yay or nay.' Charlotte suddenly pulled a pad out of her blood red trousers and flipped to a page close to the back.

I sighed happily. 'Good, I'm glad. At least that stuff'll be done. Ashleigh, you got the venue right?'

'The beach?' She smirked. 'Yeah, I presumed you wanted some beach in Portsmouth so I spoke to the council, as it's a celebrity/country wedding day they'll close a bit of the beach of but they won't be able to stop civilians from coming and taking picture of their own counties wedding but... At least you've got the place you wanted right?'

I nodded then turned to Payton who was scuffing her feet along the floor. 'Payton... Did you sort out the reception?'

I gave Payton one thing she could enjoy doing for me, sorting out the after party where everyone (minus the two of us of course) could get completely hammered and smashed.

'Nearly. I got the place you wanted booked on the day, I got the limo to take you to and from just fine, I got all that sorted...' She mumbled.

'What didn't you get sorted then?' I growled. 'That's all I asked you to do!'

'Well... There's one more thing I need to do but, I have more than enough time to do that.' She turned to the girls beside her and winked, they returned to her a quick giggle before they all looked to me, smiling all innocent like.

I humphed. 'I don't have time for games, I need to get all the rest of this crap done.'

'Why not give us all one more job each?' Ashleigh offered. 'It'll take a little of your shoulders and we have already finished ours.'

I sighed and mumbled under my breath before flapping my arms up and down again. 'Fine! Ashleigh can you try and find SOMEONE who sells blue roses, they have to be blue, if they're not blue, I don't want them. Charlotte, can you talk to all the vitals, best man, ring barrier, usher etc and see if they have all their clothes sorted and what they have to do.'

The two girls saluted me before jogging away and out off my front door, slamming it shut behind them.

'What about me?' Payton giggled.

'I need you to talk to all the Allies and the Axis.'

'Why?'

'France spoke to me the other day about all of them going to have a bachelor party for Arthur and I want to know if they're actually doing that so I can clear Arthur's schedule especially for that so he can have some fun.'

'Wait all of them.' She frowned. 'Why can't I just call France since he's the one who told you about it in the first place.'

'Well you can share Charlotte's job then and see if they're all ready with their clothes, call her before you go but I need you to talk to them all.' I hissed and ran my fingers through my hair. 'Please just do it.'

'Rachel.' Payton smiled. 'It's alright, you've got two weeks, more than enough time and giving us three these extra jobs is taking some more strain off you, I bet all three of us will be back tomorrow asking for more jobs.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Whatever! Just get the ones you've been given done before you ask for more.'

She giggled as she too ran away, out my front door, her loose maternity top pouncing around as she slammed it behind her.

'EUGHH!' I screamed just before slamming my head into my hands.

[Ashleigh's POV]

'-AND NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO JUDGE WHERE I COME FROM HOMMIE YOU BETTER BELIEVE I IS GANNA COME AND WHOOP YO ARSE WITH A SIDE ORDER OF CURLEY FRIES!'

The line went dead as I stared at my phone in shock.

I turned to Matt who sat on the otherside of our hotel room, smirking at me as I tried to stop myself from throwing my phone across the room and out the DAMN WINDOW!

'I hate this country.' I whimpered, shaking with anger.

'What did you say that offended him?' Matt grinned. 'I didn't hear anything offencive from your lips.'

'He said that it'd take him a good few hours to get through london and then down here with the roses so I asked if he came from east or North London and then he was yelling and saying how I was calling him one of the benefit claimers up there and so I said "No! I was just asking if you were at the top of London" then he starts saying how he's been raising his three children all by himself, no women, no benefits just his crappy flower shop job and then he pretty much hung up.' I grumbled.

'Wow.'

'I know.' I muttered. 'Such an arsehole.'

Matt chuckled slightly as he stood to his feet and walked towards me, his hands slung low in his blue jeans, he sat beside me on the large bed and wrapped an arm over my shoulder. 'So... I guess it's on to the next potential seller.'

'Yeah...' I sighed, cuddling into his thick chest. The fur on his coat tickled my ears and I giggled slightly at the feeling as Matt pulled me even closer, causing the fur to tickle me furthur, I wiggled around trying to move into a less ticklish position but that just made me giggle more as it ruffled along my neck.

'You're so cute.' Matt smiled as he pushed me forward slightly, removed his coat before pulling me back in again.

'Don't tease.' I blushed as I attempted to pull away. 'Anyway! Haven't you got to go pick up your suit!'

I turned to face him as he too blushed crimson.

'I'd rather stay here with you.' He whispered, barely audible.

'You can stay with me later,' I turned now so he wouldn't see how bad I was really blushing. 'You really need to get that suit so the bride doesn't kill you!'

Matt sighed as I jumped from his lap and turned to him, grabbing his hands and yanking him up with me.

The only thing I disliked about Matt was his height, he was so much bloody taller than me, I barely reached his chest.

None the less, I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist and pressed my lips onto his chin as he lifted me higher up his body so I could kiss his lips.

Soft and slow, his lips were like pillows, so warm and comfortable, I could kiss this man forever.

'Come on.' I sighed as I forced myself to pull away. 'We really need to get this wedding finished.'

'Maybe one day soon it'll be our wedding we really need to get finished.'

[Payton's POV]

'Say hey to Ashleigh for me, aru!' China called down the receiver as we said our goodbyes.

Right... After calling Charlotte earlier today we decided who was going to call who and we separated the 7 countries between us, though because I had an extra job I got three countries and she got the other four.

I had already spoken to China and he was ready for the wedding, his suit was prepared and his wok had been freshly polished.

Now I just had to contact Italy and France, since Charlotte finds them both completely annoying and cannot stand to talk to either since France is, in her words, "A pervert with little man complextion, he resembles a frog with a growth problem" and she just finds Italy a little clingy and his loudness hurts her ears.

That's alright, I wanted the two of them anyway.

AND CHINA'S AWESOME!

No arguments? I doubt there would be!

I played around on my phone for a minute till I reached Italy's number and pressed call instantly. He picked up after about 4 seconds.

'Ciao?' He mumbled.

'Italy?' I grinned. 'Is that you? It's Payton, we met at Charlotte's wedding and on the way at the 2nd to last world meeting.'

'Ciao, Payton.' He mumbled. 'Is something wrong?'

'Wow. Italy, you sound down, is something the matter?'

'Germany's being a big meanie poo!' He whimpered. 'I don't know how to do my tie and he won't help me cause I'm a grown nation and should be able to.'

'Don't worry, Italy! Have you ever wore a tie before?'

'Only when I have wars but then big brother Romano hurts me- I mean helps me!'

'It's alright.' I smiled. 'I don't know how to do my shoelaces, I have to buy Velcro ones and can only wear laced shoes when my friends can help me.'

'Wow, really?' He suddenly gasped and I knew on the other end he was smiling now. 'I have to get Germany to tie my shoelaces too!'

'See! It's alright if you can't do something, you'll always have people there to help you and you tell Mr Germany that I know where he hides his... favourite book...'

'Favourite book?'

'Aye.' I chuckled. 'You tell him, I think that you, Italy, should read his favourite book, while you wait for him to tie your shoelaces.'

'I have to say that? But why?'

'Because then he'll do your shoelaces for you.' I giggled.

'VEE~ Really?!'

'Yes now go on, I'll call you back in an hour cause I do actually need to talk to you about Rachel's wedding.'

'I'm all set and ready to go-go!' He laughed. 'My clothes are here and so are Germany's, we're wearing the same suit so we look like brothers!'

'Oh well, if that's the case, don't worry, that's all I need to talk to you about!' I giggled. 'Bye Italy, you be careful with Mr Germany!'

'Ciao!' Italy laughed and pulled the phone away from his ear, I knew this because seconds later he shouted "Germany" at the top of his lungs but still sounded distant from the transmitter.

I laughed as I scrolled through my contacts again. 'Two down, one to go. He frigging better be in or I'll kick his Eiffel tower all the way to his Arc de Triomphe.'

I reached his number eventually but gulped just before I pressed call.

I hadn't spoken to him since I punched him in the face after he said he slept with me... Surely, I'd remember sleeping with him because even I remember the stuff that happened before I slept with Alfred, we had to share a room, we hadn't been talking whilst with there and tried to avoid each other but failed, couldn't be arsed to try anymore so slept in the same bed, me being drunk beyond comprehension and him being seriously pissed as well.

But with France, I can only remember stealing his drink on one occasion, I can't remember talking to him at all, but then again, from day 3 onwards I don't remember anything so I'm not going to come out and say Francis is lying because... I don't think he is... OHH! I JUST NEED TO TALK TO HIM AND-

'Hello?! Seriously, if someones there, TALK! I am getting very auntcy now!'

'Hello? Oh crap, I forgot I pressed call, sorry Francis!' I gasped in shock. 'Sorry.'

'Oh... Payton... It's you.'

'Didn't you know that, surely your mobile has caller I.D?' I frowned.

'I deleted your number.' He confessed. 'What do you want?'

'Don't humph at me, I'm here on business doing some pre-wedding checks. Have you got everything ready for the big day, your clothes, your speech?'

'Speech?' He frowned.

'Yes. You _are_ the best man...'

'I am?'

'DUDE, YOU DECIDED THIS WEEKS AGO!' I snapped. 'Arthur couldn't choose between Alfred, Matt or Kiku so he just went with you because your an arse and had your eyes set on the position anyway.'

'Someone could've told me zhat!

I growled. 'Ok... So a speech is not done, what about your suit, do you have the details on times and places?'

'Oui! I have got zhe suit and everything but... Non, a speech is not done. I will do it tonight and it will be the sexiest speech ever written!'

'Just get it done.' I mumbled. 'And France...'

'Oui?'

'I'm sorry.' I whispered. 'I love and miss you, you're probably my best friend other than the girls and... I don't know what I would've done without you when you let me stay for a week.'

'It's alright.' He muttered. 'It's all over now, nothing involved between us so we can go seperate ways, Payton, I am also sorry for everything zhat I did... I was not zhe father of the child that much was obvious... It was not you that I slept with during that week.'

'Oh?' I frowned.

'Non. I got a call the other day from the women, she was sober so she remembered it and... she wants to date me, trouble is, she's the most annoying women ever.'

'Who was she?' I smirked.

'Zhe maid of honor.'

'PIPPA!' I gasped, laughing. 'Oh dude, best luck to you, man, I hope the two of you are very happy, and France, you can raise her child since she just had one.'

'Don't joke. Not funny.' He muttered.

'It is and... I guess I should also tell you, the abortion failed, I still have the baby and unless something bad happens, the baby _should_ be born perfect, not jinxing it because I'm still on a red light according to the hospital.'

'Zhats great!' He gasped. 'I will come and talk to you during zhe wedding because sadly, sweetheart, I have business to attend to.'

'Awesome.' I giggled. 'Be safe. Love you.'

'I love you too.' He chuckled as he closed the phone.

I sighed happily as I placed the phone back into my pocket before swinging my arms from side to side, everything was almost perfect, there was just one more person I needed to talk to and then everything will be perfect, even if it doesn't work out alright.

'Am I interrupting something?' A voice spoke softly, a voice I recognised so well, an angelic voice I'd been hearing for a short amount of time in my 20 years on this planet, yet I didn't care, I loved it, it was like a dozen violins playing "Requiem of a Dream" in my ear.

I think I'll quote Jack Whitehall and say "It's like someone laying your head down and making love to your ear wearing a condom made of velvet."

So sweet and sexy it almost brought tears to my eyes.

'Are you ignoring me? Are you seriously that angry at me for what I did to you you're not even going to look at me?' The voice rose slowly and I gulped as I turned to face him, regretting it instantly as my knees turned into jelly, I sunk down gently onto my butt as I stared up at him.

'Am- Alfred.' I whispered.

'Oh good, so we don't have to talk about that...' He mumbled, his hair appeared greasy and was like a birds nest on top of his head.

'I- Umm... How are you?' I gulped.

'Alive.' His face was blank. 'What about you?'

'Umm... Fine.'

He walked towards me slowly and fell to his knees in front of me, our knees touched and I gulped at the spark that vibrated through my body.

'What are you doing here?' I gulped.

'It's Arthur's wedding, I'm here to help out.'

'Oh... What have you been up to?'

'Work, politics, had a argument with BO the other day, you know how he likes to be.'

'BO?' I gulped. 'Doesn't that stand for Body odour?'

'Well... Yeah but I mean Barack Obama in this case.' He avoided my gaze as he looked around the small field I sat on, after running from Rachel's house, I don't know why but I came here and sat facing the childrens park, watching all the mums and dads with their children.

To think that I'll be taking my child in there soon.

'So... What have you been up to?' Alfred whispered.

'Umm. I went away for a few weeks but I came back here and have been helping to plan Rachel's wedding.'

'Oh... Good and it's... working out?'

I nodded. 'What about you? Are you and Belarus... working out?'

He was silent and still didn't look at me as I stared at him, silently begging for him to tell me he hates Belarus and wants to be with me, wants to marry me, help _me_ raise _our_ child.

But... Of course, he never will, it's a selfish, stupid dream to want a nation to leave another nation for a pesky normal person like me.

'I... Umm... Sorry, but I have to go, I have to finish the preperations. I'll see you at the wedding?'

'Yeah, of course.' He whispered. 'Since we got partnered together again.'

I stood to my feet, holding my stomach as I did and waved at him as I walked away as fast as I could, and every single I step I took was another rip to my heart.

I love him so much.

Why can't I have him?

It's just not fair, why am I nothing above average? Why is he so damn perfect?

Why can't I fight this feeling?

BALLS!

*** Two weeks later ***

'A night of fierce passion, he clung to me like I would disappear, his hands were so soft, his skin was so warm, he held me tight yet he was so gentle!'

'Gross.' I mumbled as I zipped up my bridemaids dress. 'Why are you telling me your sexual affairs, Ashleigh?'

'I just think Matt is a heaven sent from above!'

'You're still drunk.' I turned to her as the zip finally reached the top and smirked. 'How are you still drunk?'

Last night, was a brilliant night, Charlotte, Ashleigh and I had been planning it behind Rachels back and she really had no idea. Her hen night was amazing filled with hot guys on poles, drunken friends and fast paced music as drunk guys tried to hit on us.

Charlotte had returned to a loving husband, Rachel returned to a bed on her own as her fiance slept elsewhere, I returned to a warm bed with warm pyjamas on the radiater waiting for me, while Ashleigh returned to a drunk boyfriend who... did stuff... to her... and she's told me... and now I feel... slightly ill.

'It's perfect, Payton!' She giggled. 'I'm so happy!'

'Aren't you scared you're going to get pregnant?' I frowned. 'What with the whole "country chooses one human" thing?'

'Matt and I use condoms.' She smiled. 'Just in case I am that one human but I don't think I am.'

'What makes you think that?'

'I'm not good enough to be a countries mother!' She laughed. 'Who do you think I am?'

'You are Ash Mash Bean bag, what do you mean you're not good enough.' I walked towards her as I noticed her struggling to zip up her own dress, I pushed her fingers away as I untangled the long ribbons in her hair from the zip and pulled it up properly as she sighed, happy but... somewhere inside of her was sad.

'I'm small and I'm weak, how could I raise a nation?' She mumbled.

'You're not weak!'

'But I am small!'

'Well no ones denying that!' I laughed. 'But... You are not weak, someone weak would not be able to keep up a smile after a bunch of crap like you have, someone who fears lonliness and failure who works hard and achieves, you are the most famous friend I have Ashleigh because you are bloody amazing... But modest I just learnt. If you have Matt's child which... you probably will since the two of you are more rabbit-like than Rachel and Arthur...'

She blushed and turned away from me as I flattened her curled hair and yanked the ribbons from down the back of her dress out, I walked around her till I was in front of her and slowly brushed my thumb along her cheek to rub in a tiny bit of blush that wasn't in enough as I smiled at her happily.

'You're awesome, Ashleigh! You don't need reassurance because you have constant proof. You and Matt will be together for a long time, that much is obvious, if you have children then good luck to you, you'll have the best children ever and they'll be strong.'

'They'll be invisible.' She whispered. 'No one will remember them.'

'If we're going to start this fight then my child is going to be fat and be a complete arrogant arse...' I frowned. 'But he will not, because I will not let him, or rather, I would not mind because no matter what my child is my child, your child is your child, your child is perfect to you.'

'Don't you start singing now.' Ashleigh giggled as she too rubbed a bit of make-up off my chin. 'I'm almost crying as it is.'

'You're as strong as any nation, Ashleigh. They may have a title but they will always be the same as us.'

'Thanks, Payton.' She whispered as the two of us ran out the bathroom and down the stairs where the rest of the bridesmaids (Charlotte, Seychelles and Hungary) were waiting all ready to drive to the venue, we were at my house as the bunch of us "weren't allowed" to be with Rachel when she changed as she had her special arrival for one to prepare for.

'Were are the guys?' Ashleigh asked.

Just like Charlottes wedding every bridesmaid would be walking down the aisle thing with a partnered male, Charlotte with Ivan, Ashleigh with Matt, Seychelles with Japan, Hungary with Prussia and of course, me with Alfred.

However, as we could clearly see none of the men were here.

'They're waiting in the car.' Charlotte rolled her eyes. 'You guys take to long.'

'We got here late!' I snapped back.

'PAYTON THIS IS YOUR HOUSE!'

We didn't speak furthur as the group of us ran and jumped into the large bus Rachel had hired to take all of us to and from the wedding and reception.

Thanks Rachel who will be riding on her own white horse and carriage with a butler driving them really slowly down every road as "Until the day I die" blurts out a big CD player that's been installed into it.

Thanks.

We jumped into the bus and of course all the men were waiting, each with a spare seat which I presumed were for each of their partners...

Alfred sat at the back of the bus, his arms crossed and his head looking down at his laps, the girls jumped on before me and each sat next to their designated partner, each one smiling at their friends as I slowly made my way to the back and sat a little distance away from Alfred on the seat.

'Hello...' I whispered.

'Hey.'

'Are you alright?' I whispered.

'Lobstrominous.' He whispered.

'Lobstominous?' I laughed. 'Is that even a word?'

'I heard it on TV.' He looked up at me, a tiny smile across his cheeks. 'TV is always right.'

'You heard it on "Big fat quiz of the year" you numpty.' I placed my hand on his shoulder, letting the sparks flow as I raised it higher and ruffled his newly washed hair, his quif of hair tangeled around my ring finger. 'An English comedy show.'

'It did make me laugh.'

'It should've.'

'So...' He smiled. 'You look really pretty.'

'Thank you, you look sexy as hell.' I winked but, then realised, our relationship wasn't that far yet, him commenting on my look was a stretch for us and I just had to go and say sexy.

Well done, Payton. If he doesn't run away from you then he must be freaking stuck to something.

Thankfully, Alfred just chuckled and must've over looked the comment as he smiled at me. 'So... What do you plan on doing at the after party, are you going to get hammered or calm it?'

'Oh I can't get drunk!' I smiled.

He frowned. 'Why not?'

'The abortion I had... Failed. So I still have the baby and I don't plan on doing anything since the doctors aren't sure whats going to happen to him.'

'It's a boy?'

'Oh no! I just say him as a default, I really hope it's a girl though.'

'Why a girl?' He smiled.

'So she can show the world not only men are strong.' I grinned. 'Which... reminds me... I need to ask... Do you plan on... being apart of his/her life?'

Alfred frowned. 'Why me? I'm not the father.'

I frowned straight back him. 'What? Yes you are, why wouldn't you be the father?'

'I thought... You and Francis were going to raise it since... the two of you are together and it's his child.'

'Oh christ! No way! Francis is like my gay best friend!' I laughed. 'I've never slept with him, ever, it's definatly not his child. I'm certain it's yours, 150%, the two of us have never been and never will be together in any way, shape or form.'

'Oh.' Alfred smiled a little. 'Good. Because I was going to tell you something and if the two of you were together it would be awkward.'

'Why?'

'Well... Payton... I'll tell you now, I'm not actually with Belarus. It was some stupid plan Mitt Romney spread around and the Belrussian government thought he was serious so jumped at the chance, the two of are nothing more than nations who don't actually each other. She thinks I'm annoying and I think she's wierd. I don't know how she thinks I'm annoying though since all I ever do is-'

I silenced him as I jumped forward and pressed my lips down onto his and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, he froze as he realised what happened but soon joined in as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tighter to him.

As we pulled away a few minutes later, I blushed crimson and smiled at him. 'Alfred... I'm in love with you, I know it's selfish to want this but... I want to be with you, I want to raise our child as a family, we may be young and stupid but this is one thing I know is the smartest thing I've ever done. I want to be with you so bad it hurts... I want you to want to be with me too.'

'Payton... I'm not even going to dignify that question with an answer.' He whispered before slamming his lips on mine again.

... He quoted a damn movie again.

*** 5 months later ***

'SHUT UP!' Rachel screamed before throwing her chess piece to the floor. 'I KNOW HOW TO PLAY CHESS!'

'NO YOU DON'T!' I screamed straight back, throwing my queen at her head. 'YOU DIDN'T MOVE YOUR PIECE ON YOUR LAST GO SO I'M TAKING IT!'

'THAT'S CHEATING!'

'HOW IS CHEATING?!'

'BECAUSE THIS IS MY HOUSE, I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN!'

'THAT A BOLLOCK OF LOGIC!'

'You're a bollock of logic!' She humphed jumping to her feet and scuffling across her new living room to Arthur who sat in the "man room" across from us drinking gin as he fought with Alfred, Rachel back was bent back and she glared at me every few seconds.

'Arthur! Payton's cheating again!'

'Again?!' Alfred gasped. 'I can only forgive you once, Payton!'

'SHUT UP, IDIOT!' I forced myself onto my feet now and scuffled to them, holding my back as it bent with the size of my stomach. 'Don't you try and be funny or I'll kick your arse.'

'They're pregnant, Alfie.' Arthur gurgled. 'Don't get involved.'

'ARE YOU DRUNK?!'

'No! I'm BRITAAAA~'

'He's drunk, your husbands drunk!' I poked my tongue out at Rachel who glared back at me.

'Well your husband is a dunce!'

'So is your mother.'

'So's your father.'

'So's your brother.'

'So's your sister.'

'SO'S YOUR NAN!'

'MY NAN'S DEAD!' Rachel wailed.

Geez, normal people would think the two of us are drunk but NO! We've only had a few sherries because of our bambinas.

'Get out of my house!' Rachel snapped.

'KISS MY ARSE!' I snapped back as I finally reached Alfred and tugged on his arms.

'Your husbands going to die of heart disease.'

'So's yours!' She sang back.

So, update, a lot has happened in the last 5 months, I guess you could say my life has changed completely along with all my best friends.

Rachel's a bitch, oh but we all knew that, but she's also really fat because the bitch is having TWINS!

I mean TWINS!

Two babies!

How the- can she- but the- and the-

TWINS!

She's happy though with her husband in their huge house in the country with their TWINS almost here, Rachel has also got a new friend, Kate the Duchess of Cambridge is her new friend, both being pregnant at the same time they met up a few times since none of us live near her anymore.

Ashleigh moved in with Matt you see, the two are still taking it steady and careful unlike the rest of us who jumped the countries as fast as we could, Ashleigh wants to be certain that Matt and her are going to last for her entire life before she marries him because the heart break would be too much if something went wrong.

But it hasn't! They live together and, as far as I know, are still at it like bloody rabbits in mating season.

Gross.

Then there's Charlotte, she's living her dream, amazing job, sexy (her opinion) husband who treats her like a princess (again, her opinion) and now... The two are trying for a baby.

Charlotte is certain that in time her and Ivan will succeed and have a big family (even with Belarus creeping them out every five minute) and the two are happy over in Russia as far as I can tell.

And me?

Well... I changed my name,

You're now reading the inner monologue of Mrs Payton V Jones.

My wedding was also a quick one me and my friends sorted out in less than two months but who cares, it was amazing, it was the happiest day of my life, and Obama told me I was pretty so it was a VERY good day.

Now I wait for my own baby who is finally in the green zone, the pain stopped months ago and everything is fine, doctors didn't know what caused the pain to start and stop so weirdly but Alfred and I do.

We know it's because we made-up, we know that the logic of how a country is born is... wierd.

But we're having a baby, there's nothing wrong with him/her, he/she's exactly what we want as we wait patiently in our home over in America since I moved in with him almost immediately after Rachel's wedding.

Of course, my boss was pissed that I bailed on him again but they all knew it was what a wanted so even the pricks on the bottom floor forced a smile as I waved goodbye holding my stomach tightly.

Now...

Everything is perfect. Everyone is happy.

Rachel is happy

Charlotte is happy.

Ashleigh is horny- CRAP I mean happy!

And I'm happy.

Sure they're people who are pissed but you know what... SCREW THEM!

I'M SELFISH, BIATCH!

'Payton?' Alfred suddenly smirked at me.

'Yeah.'

'You're talking to yourself again... Biatch.'

'Damn!'

*** 5 years later ***

'Tristan!' Rachel growled next to me. 'Let go of your sisters hair! Annette it's not nice to hit people, you're a lady! TRISTAN WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!'

I laughed as my best friend jumped to her feet and sprinted into the park and grabbed her two children by their waists and pulled them away from each other with a strict and firm "Be nice."

I almost laughed at her as she jumped back up again, ran her hands through her hair then turned back again as her children were fighting once more on the floor even after her "be nice."

'Honestly.' Charlotte tutted next to me. 'Those two are little menaces, I'll be sure to given Scarlet a talking to about those two later.'

'Your daughter barely two years old and she's not even here right now, leave the poor kid alone.' I giggled as I ran my fingers throw my own long gingery hair (I managed to finally grow the dye out and have returned to my natural hair colour as has Rachel the brunette bitch.)

Rachel eventually came back and sat beside me, rubbing at her temples. 'They're just as stubborn as their father!'

'Just as smart as well.' I mumbled, Rachel instantly glared at me as I held my hands up in surrender.

'Well your kid is the spitting image of Alfred, a feel sorry for the poor sod!' Rachel poked her tongue out at me.

'Are we 5 too then Rachel?' Charlotte laughed looking around me.

'Oh whatever, you two just bully me!'

'Just wait till Ashleigh comes back, then we're the Fem!Bad touch trio!' I smiled.

'Speaking of the hobbit, there's Ashleigh now!' Rachel jumped to her feet and waved at Ashleigh who was cuddling two children in her arms as she limped across the field.

'She does know Aidan can walk right. Even if he does walk like an old drunk... Just like his father.' Rachel smirked.

'Shut it!' I laughed. 'That's my family you're offending.'

'Oh sorry, I thought I was speaking fact.'

'Suck my empire state building.' I poked my tongue out at her as I got up too and walked to greet Ashleigh across the field.

Charlotte was just behind me and once we reached her, took her daughter from the poor blondes arms.

I grabbed Aidan and placed him down on his feet again, he instantly took off back to the park running to see his dear old frienemy Tristan.'

Ashleigh whimpered as she lent on my shoulder. 'I hate those children.'

'Don't worry, the benefits outweigh the risks.' Charlotte smiled as she placed Scarlet on her shoulders. 'I'm sure yours will be exactly what you want.'

I can't believe how long it's been, five years since all of us went our separate ways and settled down, during that time, Charlotte had a baby, Matt and Ashleigh got engaged, Rachel got pregnant with her next kid and Ashleigh found our she's also going to have a kid.

Though both of them are still very early on.

I've had one and Rachel's on her third.

She's really got her legs open with her husband, I must say.

She'd smack me if she heard me saying something like that... Hmm, I might just do it for the fun of it.

As you can probably tell, all four of us have failed to mature and grow into proper mothers but none of us care, I'm still faf (funny as flamingos) Charlotte's still witty and clever, Ashleigh's still cute and shy and Rachel's still a whore!

Whoo!

Haha, I joke, we're all doing great at what we're doing.

Tristan and Annette are really good kids with good manners, Tristan is already a fine young gentlemen like his father and Annette is sweet, kind and innocent (Unlike her mother!) the two children just can't stand each other even though they're twins.

Scarlett is the menace! She is all her father I tell you, she once pulled the leg off a spider once... and laughed.

SHE'S AN EVIL BABY!

Ashleigh's kid is obviously, not my friend yet, since I haven't met the babbo and neither has anyone else but I know he or she'll be the spitting image of Ashleigh, have the personality of Matt but will probably get Matt's recessive gene of confidence and will be very loud all the time.

Now that would be funny to see.

Aidan... My little boy, not a girl like a hoped, even though he does act like one at times, people tell me he is Alfred, completely Alfred, he doesn't take after me in anything except love for FOOTBALL not Soccer like his dunce of a dad. He's still my little hero though.

All the little ones are cuter than belief and mostly take after their country fathers but each one have their own unique twist, Scarlets got her mums wild frizzy hair and already has a passion for reading all the kiddy books Charlotte and Ivan bought her (and believe me, those two spoil that little girl) Tristan cannot stand Scones but loves crumpets, Annette loves getting dirty (Just like her mother, but the two get dirty in different senses) but hates typical English rain and my Aidan is allergic to something in burgers so is not allowed to eat them.

I think they all came out ok and I can just imagine what the next two will be like.

Maybe Ashleigh's baby will have a phobia of mooses or have an allergy to maple syrup... Or maybe he/she'll pronounce about right unlike Ashleigh and Matt who both say "Aboot"

"What are you going on aboot?!"

Who the fricks Aboot?

I know someones who last name is Abbott! Spelt differently, said the same.

Oh well...

I'm just glad that all my best friends are happy.

Even Francis has been enjoying some special time with a certain Spanish fellow much to Romano's embarressment.

We're all going to live happy lives with our men and raise our children to be strong and smart! They will be awesome and my Aidan will be bloody president.

MARK MY WORDS YOU SHE-DEMONS!

So... I guess to end my inner monologue I'll say one little message.

I love my family and friends more than anything, though I tease them more than anything (Ginger Rachel) I love them more than zhe heavens above! They are the cheese to my cheeseburger, the peanut butter to my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, the gin to my gin and tonic.

You get the picture.

I love them and they are awesome.

This is Payton Valentine Jones.

Who's deciding to stop doing an inner monologue inside her head and just live to the fullest with her friends.

Finally.


End file.
